Mario in Equestria
by Mariomon18
Summary: Mario the Sonic Plush- a Sonic plush doll who is a ranter & reviewer on YouTube- rants on TTG; Anti-Mario shows up, they have a argument until Mario finds himself in Equestria- he meets Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and the rest of the mane 6! Shadow Flynn returns and Mario has to make his choice: Should he return home? Should he stay with Twilight Sparkle in Equestria? Maybe both!
1. Prolouge- The Stupid Argument

Mario in Equestria

Prologue- The Stupid Argument

Mario's POV

Um… Hi. It is me, 'Mario' the Sonic Plush, an unemployed cartoon character who decides to review and rant about things because I couldn't get a job as an actual star of my own cartoon series, so I decide to watch stuff on TV and YouTube, or encounter real life issues that a little Sonic the Hedgehog doll has to deal with, like crappy school and I would usually post rants or reviews or salutes, or my thoughts segements every once a week or something on YouTube, with the help of my creator, idk my creator Ryan didn't make me hark on something recently cause YouTube is not working on the computer he "animates" me with, IDK. So one day, I was minding my own freaking business, making a rant like usual, on a certain crappy TV show that I really hate so much called Teen Titans Go, until suddenly, Anti-Mario showed up for no apparent reason and started interrupting my rant. "MARIO! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A RANT ON TEEN TITIANS GO, ITS DA BEST SHOW EVAR! WOW, MARIO, YOU HAVE NO TASTE IN GOOD CARTOONS!" Screamed Anti-Mario, disrespecting my opinion as usual. "Wow, just wow, Anti-Mario! You literally just freaking crossed the line there. You don't have to hate Teen Titians Go but can you at least please respect my opinions just once, Anti-Mario! You are literally making me look stupid and that shows how much of an ignorant troll you are. Look, I don't mind it if you love Teen Titians Go or Toddler Titians No, just please respect my opinion on that show, and just learn to accept that I hate Teen Titians Go and I prefer the original Teen Titians, Ok?" I taunted, wanting to teach him a lesson. "NO! I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE A FREAKING NINTENIES KID AND A NOSTAGLIA TARD CAUSE YOU FREAKING HATE EVERYTHING THESE DATS AND YOU NEED TO LOVE TEEN TITANS GO, OR ELSE I WILL MURDER YOU, MARIO!" Screamed Anti-Mario, being the ignorant troll he freaking is. "Hey, I can hate on whatever I want, you can't force me to like your favorite shows like Teen Titans Go and force me to hate Sonic the Hedgehog! Besides, I don't hate everything these days. You know what, go see my two positive reviews on Star VS The Forces of Evil and that pretty much proves that I like some stuff from this decade, the 2010s, and I kind of looking forward to see what's over the horizon for the 2020's. So you shut up. I get it. I used to be a 90s kids and too overly nostalgic with these stupid nostalgia glasses in 2011 but that was four years ago and I have moved on since then. In fact, go watch my rant on 90s Kids and that will give you an idea, Anti-Mario or Mister-Ignorant-Troll-I- Disrespect opinions-on- my favorite shows" I said trying to criticize Anti-Mario's actions. "Look, I will admit, you are a good reviewer, but unfortunately I'm the one that people like the most because I'm not a 90s Kid like you" Said Anti-Mario bragging to me. "That's a bunch of bullcrap! Biggest lie ever! Can you possibly beat me at ranting and saluting? Probably never! I do it better then you ever will, and if you disrespect our opinions on the shows we hate again, your sorry ass excuse of a person is going to get a very harsh punishment that you will never forget. Geez, no wonder why you always got held back to kindergarten and first grade. You sound like a winey 46 year old adult who never graduated from school and suffering from mental dumbness" I said, taunting Anti-Mario back. "I DID NOT GET HELD BACK TO KINDERGARTEN AND FIRST GRADE, NOT EVEN ONCE! I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD, ALREADY GRADUATED EIGTH GRADE, AND I AM IN HIGH SCHOOL JUST LIKE YOU DUMBASS! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, HUR? MARIO, HUR?" Screamed Anti-Mario , threating me with his bullcrap lies. "Oh, than how come it says on your eighth grade report card and even both on your eighth grade report card and second grade yearbook that you got held back and nobody wanted to be around you in school because you bullied them and disrespected their opinions" I said, showing Anti-Mario his 8th grade report card & his 2nd grade yearbook for proof. "Oh yeah, wait a second, did I really do these things in school, stupid Mario?" Asked Anti-Mario. "Yes you did! And you never accomplished anything in your life with your ignorant. cruel, mean, violent, and nasty actions, and being rude to me and my friends, and everyone else shows how stupid you actually are!" I said growling angrily at him. "Well I'm sorry for my actions here, didn't mean it!" said Anti-Mario, lying to me. "No, you are not sorry! It doesn't change the fact that you are an ignorant troll and a bully, you are stu-" I said before I got cut off by a warp portal. For some stupid reason, me and Anti-Mario disappeared and vanished into a big white light, somehow transferring us to probably another dimension. Before I know it, I was in a place that looked sort of familiar, like it was from an actual cartoon or something. Before I knew it, some talking purple female pony with a beautiful pink and dark bluish purple woke me up, smiled and greeted me with joy. I know who it is. It is Twilight Sparkle. Before I knew it, I was in Equestria, the place where the cartoon My Little Pony Friendship is Magic took place. _But wait? This ain't real? MLPFIM is just a cartoon made by Hasbro and Twilight Sparkle is just a cartoon character who doesn't exist? Wait? This can't be a weird dream? This has to be real! , but this can't be real either, it's just a awkward weird dream, because it's just a cartoon and not in reality. But what if this is real? Am I really there or not?_ , I thought to myself. "Hi little earthling, who are you? I have never seen you before or any citizen from the planet earth before?" Said Twilight Sparkle, surprised to see me.


	2. Familar Degrees of Seperation

Chapter 1- The Chosen one of Equestria: Familiar Degrees of Separation

Mario's POV

Suddenly, I woke up, in Equestria. "Um, your Twilight Sparkle right? From that one pony cartoon?" I asked. "Yes I am! Wait? How the hell do you know my name?" Asked Twilight Sparkle. "I just do" I said. I lied. "So wait, what's your name?" Asked Twilight Sparkle. "Hello Miss Twilight- I'm Mario the Sonic Plush- the amazing now renowned critic on YouTube from Planet Earth, and also an unemployed cartoon character. Nice meeting ya in person Twilight!" I said, introducing myself. "You know what, its nice meeting you too Mario!" Said Twilight Sparkle, shaking my hand with her hooves. "By any chance, have you heard of the recent crime that's happening here in Equestria?" Asked Twilight, showing me the wanted poster of Anti-Mario, you can pretty much tell its him just by looking at his mugshot picture. "No I hadn't. But, this seems very familiar per say, hmmmmm" I said scratching my chin while thiking about it for a second. "Wait a minute? Is that who I think it is? Is this Anti-Mario? Is he the one behind this?" I asked. "Yeah, he is and the worst part is that everyone in Equestria actually blames the crimes of Anti-Mario on you, is that crazy?" Asked Twilight. "Yeah its crazy alright, Twilight!" I said. "Wait you know him?" Said Twilight Sparkle, shocked. "Yes I do, I have come to terms with this guy before and I don't like him at all. He is my formal, dumb, evil, and retarded sidekick who is really mean to me, and keeps on always harassing me all because I have different opinions than him. Sure he may be an ignorant troll and may not respect my opinions but man, I have never seen Anti-Mario do something this evil before. That's crazy that everyone's blaming his criminal actions on me!" I said. "Wow, that's messed up. Now, it makes me not want to come near this guy." Said Twilight. "Yeah, Anti-Mario is a selfish prick if you ask me." I said. "Yep. He has been trying to take over Equestria for 4 years now and he still hasn't done it." Said Twilight Sparkle. "Wait, why didn't he freaking tell me all about this?" I asked with confusion. Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer came out with a flash, from the human realm, still in her human form from Equestria Girls for some random reason, and surprisingly, Anti-Mario is with her, maybe they are trying to team up with each other to take over Equestria. "Oh, I will tell you about this." Said Sunset Shimmer with an evil grin. "SUNSET SHIMMER, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Growled Twilight Sparkle, fierce with anger. "Wait, you're Sunset Shimmer, from the freaking Equestria Girls?" I asked, surprised. "Yes I am." Snarled Sunset Shimmer, with an evil grin on her face. Suddenly, I see Anti-Mario, staring at me, looking like he wants me to lose. "We meet again, my old friend!" Said Anti-Mario. "ANTI-MARIO!" I said, shocked. "So, I have been dying to tell you the secret of Anti-Mario, his secret- the one that he never told you about." Said Sunset Shimmer, looking at me-Mario, suspiciously, with an evil smile. "Um… What about that?" I asked. "Anti-Mario never told you who his creator is." Said Sunset Shimmer. "He told me exactly enough! He told me that he is just a clone of me!" I said. "No, I am Anti-Mario's creator." Said Sunset Shimmer. "No. This can't be. It ain't true. That's impossible!" I screamed. "DAMN!" I said, screaming in anger


	3. The Ballad of Mario and Anti-Mario

Chapter 2- The Chosen one of Equestria: The Ballad of Mario & Anti-Mario

Mario's POV

I was shocked when I found out that Sunset Shimmer was the one who created my evil opposite clone- Anti-Mario, all along. And the craziest thing is that she created him in Equestria. Something I never knew and that Anti-Mario never told me about this. _Man, No wonder why Anti-Mario is such an ignorant jerk all the time_ , I thought. "Anti-Mario, you were actually created by Sunset Shimmer herself?" I asked Anti-Mario. "Yes I was. The reason I couldn't tell you about this is because I was too ashamed and embarrassed to go back to Equestria because everyone hated me there, and because I was such a failure, Sunset Shimmer fired me from her evil team. I was crying alone and upset so a portal suddenly opened and the next thing I know, I would have met the real me, which is you- Mario! I decided to intrude on you when you did your Fairly Odd Parents rant! Since Sunset Shimmer brainwashed me, she made me think that you were my copy and that I was the real Mario. But it turned out that I was just created by her by cloning your DNA and that you were the real one all along. I felt bad for not believing that you were the real me." Said Anti-Mario. "Exactly! When I created Anti-Mario in a big, golden tube, I decided that I needed help from Queen Chrysalis to create him. So I got your DNA into the file, and mixed it in a bit so that I looked like that you were discorded. I decided to give him an annoying winey voice, with the magic of Equestrian computers, and bam Anti-Mario was born! I brainwashed him into thinking that he was the real Mario and made him think you were a copy and a fake." Said Sunset Shimmer. "Then why the hell did you fire him in the first place?" I asked. "I can't tell you know because we are going to destroy Equestria together ha ha ha." Said Sunset Shimmer with an evil laugh. "No you can't do this Sunset! You will get Mario in trouble with your creation Anti-Mario! If Mario ever gets sent to Equestrian Jail, it's all thanks to you Anti-Mario and Sunset!" Said Twilight. "I don't want to leave myself scarce. Goodbye Twilight, I will meet you and that phony Mario again!" Said Anti-Mario, leaving with his creator Sunset Shimmer, by teleporting to the human realm of Equestria. Suddenly, Princess Celestia teleported, coming towards me, with an angry grin on her face. It almost looks like that she is really getting pisssed off at me. "Mario, you have committed the worst crime in Equestria, destroying everything in the whole entire village of ponies. That's it," Celestia said, putting stallion handcuffs on me with her fair hooves "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME TO EQUESTRIAN JAIL SIR!" She yelled, blaming the whole thing on me. "Um, excuse me, Celestia but I believe you have caught the wrong person. He's innocent for goodness sakes, he didn't do anything wrong! I swear it wasn't him, it was Mario's clone Anti-Mario who did that! Not him!" Yelped Twilight to Celestia. "Nonsense Twilight! Mario you are coming with me to Ponyville court to prove you guilty!" Yelled Celestia. "But it's true, I never did anything wrong! Honest!" I said putting my hands in the air. "Nonsense Mario, regardless if it wasn't you or not, you are still framed for the crime for destroying Equestria! Come on, we will clear your name in court." Said Celestia. "Oh, whatever you say, Celestia…" I said, muttering under my breath/ "So Princess Celestia takes me to Ponyville court, clearing my name out so that they can prove whenever I am guilty or not.

Suddenly, I am in the court room, with Princess Celestia being the Judge & the Jury. Suddenly, Rarity comes in as the witness & blurts out something that annoys the crap out of me. "CELESTIA I HAVE EVIDENCE! MARIO IS THE BAD GUY!" Screamed Rarity. "I have the records of this event that happened in Equestria that said that Mario destroyed Equestria with Sunset Shimmer!" Said Princess Celestia. "THESE RECORDS ARE FLASE AND ARE A BIG FAT LIE!" I said, slamming at Princess Celestia. "What?" Said Princess Celestia shocked. Suddenly, the siren alarms flashed and they screamed, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!", trying to keep the doors locked so that I can't get out of Ponyville court. I then punched a hole into the locked metallic doors, trying to escape while holding a scared Twilight in my arms. "DAMN! Let's go Twilight, before Rarity slams a hammer at me." I said. "Alright Mario!" Said Twilight. Me and Twilight are running away from Ponyville court and soon enough, we escaped from there safely. "*phew* that was close. Good thing we got out of there." Said Twilight sweating. "*phew* I know. Rarity was almost going to beat the crap out of me, or is she?" I said, sweating, with an uttered shock, seeing Rarity behind me, making her magical hammer appear. "MARIO, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY EQUESTRIA, YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER! YOU DESERVED BEING GULITY, YOU ROTTEN JERK!" Said Rarity, trying to smash me with her magical hammer thing. "Woah, woah this is a whole big freaking mistake there, owwwwwwwwwwwww!" I said before being smashed to death by Rarity. "DON'T DO THAT RAIRTY! HE'S MY FRIEND AND HE IS ACTUALLY AN INNOCENT BEING FROM EARTH WHO DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! HE'S A TALKING SONIC PLUSH DOLL!" Screamed Twilight at Rarity. "A TALKING SONIC PLUSH DOLL? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Rarity, continuing to smash me with her hammer. "I don't get it. I'm innocent Rarity! I am innocent and I am not the bad guy here! It is my clone Anti-Mario who you should be chasing after, not me! I am the good guy, not the bad guy! Honest!" I said to Rarity, trying to let her believe that I wasn't me who did it. "Oh, he he he, sorry about that darling. I deeply apologize for believing Celestia that you are the bad guy. I thought you really were the bad guy here. I am so deeply sorry for hitting you like that darling. It was an honest mistake on my part." Said Rarity, apologizing what she did to me earlier. "It's alright Rarity. We forgive you. He is my newest friend after all." Said Twilight. "Oh, the names Rarity. Nice meeting you Mario!" Said Rarity. "Nice to finally meet you Rarity! It's an honor to meet you- The Rarity from that one My Little Pony cartoon!" I said, excited to meet Rarity. "Um…..Mario is acting a little weird, Twilight!" Said Rarity, dazing with confusion. "I know. He has been acting like this since I met him. Don't forget that he is also human as well & it is once said in an old myth that humans tend to make mistakes and that they aren't perfect!" Said Twilight. "Oh I forgot! All humans act like that Twilight!" Said Rarity. "I know." Said Twilight. Suddenly, with a flash, Anti-Mario & Sunset Shimmer magically appear again by teleporting to where me, Rarity, and Twilight are. "Our old friends!" Said Sunset Shimmer and Anti-Mario, staring at Twilight Sparkle & me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT SUNSET SHIMMER?" Screamed Twilight at Sunset. "AND YOU ANTI-MARIO?" I said, screaming at Anti-Mario. "Well, I want to destroy the whole city of Equestria & the entire universe. It has been my lifelong dream to do that since I was created. Too bad I've never gotten to do that until now. It's finally time to get rid of you Mario & the city of Equestria as well as destroying the whole entire world! MWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Snarled Anti-Mario with an evil laugh. "Look, thanks to you, I have been mistaken in the whole entire town of Equestria for the likes of you. HEY! Where do you think you're going with Sweetie Belle!" I said, filled with anger towards Anti-Mario. "I am going to keep her in captivity with all the other ponies with the help of my creator- Sunset Shimmer! Now, I don't want to stand her all day, so let's just get this over with, Mario!" Said Anti-Mario, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Anti-Mario & Sunset Shimmer make a horrible, dusty, sandy wind storm that is going to destroy not just Equestria but the whole entire universe. "Ugh, this is not fair Twilight! This is horrible!" I said, faintly, trying to grab on hold of her in the sandy storm! "I know. Kick his ass for all I care. Please turn this back to normal." Said Twilight. "I can't beat him. Anti-Mario is way too powerful at this moment and he will knock me down in less than 5 seconds!" I said. "But at least try to beat him this time Mario!" urged Twilight. "Fine, but hold on tight to me Twilight!" I said, loudly and faintly. I then reach up to Anti-Mario, who is up on one of these buildings in Equestria. "Ha, Ha, ha, you will never beat me this time Mario!'" snarled Anti-Mario at me. "You can say again, I will stop you. _Hi yah_!" I said, trying to do a roundhouse kick and a big punch on Anti-Mario, until Anti-Mario kicks my ass, hurting me, by sending me down to the ground where Rarity  & Twilight are, with blood bleeding all over my body. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet? You won't be able to defeat me. Farewell Mario! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" snarled Anti-Mario, as he & Sunset Shimmer disappear and teleport back to the human realm of Equestria, where the movie "Equestria Girls" takes place. "Oh no Mario, are you okay? Mario, please speak to me!" Said Twilight touching me to see me hurt, lying on the ground while bleeding to death. "I'm…hurt…..Twilight…I…can barely speak to you right now…..help me…..&…call a doctor please?" I said, hurt, fainted with blood dripping all over me, I can barely move nor can I speak, & it looked like that I am very injured from that fight with Anti-Mario. "Oh no, Rarity, what should we do with him? We can't just leave him!" gasped Twilight. "Bring Mario to Doctor Whooves then! I'm sure that he will be able to fix him up in no time." Suggests Rarity. "Great idea Rarity! Let's take him to Doctor Whooves and see what he can do with Mario!" Said Twilight. Twilight and Rarity can pick my injured self up with their bare hooves up and they both quickly run to bring me over to the doctor.


	4. Mario wakes up & Twilight has a crush?

Chapter 3- The Chosen one of Equestria: Mario wakes up & Twilight has a crush?

Mario's POV

I then suddenly wake up in a strange bed at a hospital- but not a normal hospital, but an Equestrian hospital- the one run by the one & only Doctor Whooves . "Oh my god Mario, you finally woke up from your coma!" said Twilight Sparkle, excited to see me wake up in the hospital bed. "You were injured in a big fight! You are pretty lucky to be here." said Rainbow Dash. "Can you tell us your name and what planet you came from?" asked Fluttershy. "Yep. You must be new around here!" said Pinkie Pie. "Yeah, we want to know a lot about you, sugar cube!" said AppleJack. "If it wasn't for me, Dr Whooves, & Twilight saving your life, you would be pretty dead by now, Mario!" said Rairty. "Well, I am very glad you guys all helped me! Hello, I'm Mario the Sonic Plush- a new friend of Twilight & Rarity- the amazing renowned critic on YouTube- a Sonic plush doll from the distant planet Earth!" I said, introducing myself to four of the mane six. "Hello it's very nice to meet you Mario! I'm Pinkie Pie!" said the pink pony "Hi I'm Spike the Dragon, nice meeting ya Mario!" said the purple-green dragon. "Hey there sugar cube, the names AppleJack." said the orange pony with a brimmed hat that looks like a cowboy's hat. "Hi I am Rainbow Dash, nice to meet you Mario!" said the blue pony with the rainbow mane. "Hello, I'm Fluttershy, I'm very shy though, but nice meeting you Mario!" said the yellow pony with a pink mane. "It's awesome finally meeting all of you; Spike, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, & Fluttershy! You guys are from that My Little Pony show, aren't you?" I said, excited to meet them all. "Um, Twilight, why is Mario acting weird?" asked AppleJack. "Don't forget, he is also a human as well, its not like you see a talking Sonic plush doll- human hybrid here, everyday!" said Twilight. "Oh right." said Applejack. "Mario, you were in a very weird coma there. Thank Celestia you woke up!" said Twilight. "I was in a coma? Really?" I said, shocked and surprised. "Yes you were but now you have finally woken up, my good patient Mario!' said Doctor Whooves. "Wow, thanks Doctor Whooves for saving my life & helping me get back to normal." I said, as I had thanked him. "No problem sir. Glad that I was able to help." said Dr Whooves. He then walked away, trotting his feet…I mean hooves back to his office. I then asked Twilight if I would like to talk to her somewhere in private, and not taking no for an answer she said yes; so Twilight Sparkle and I went out for a second to talk. "Um…. Twilight?" I said blushing. "Yes Mario?" Twilight said. "Well, in my coma, I had this very strange dream about you. It was a normal day in Equestria, with you and me having ice cream together… until Anti-Mario killed you, and then I tried to bring you back to life- but I couldn't. I cried for hours burying you by your tombstone. Then you came back to life- as a zombie trying to eat me. I tried running away before that, but it was too late. I got eaten by the Twilight Sparkle zombie and then I died." I said, crying with painful tears. "Oh my, that coma was horrible!" said Twilight. "I know, thank goodness you're okay Twilight. It felt so freaking real." I said, kissing Twilight Sparkle on her left cheek, and blushing at her. "Woah, did you just kiss me there?" said a shocked Twilight, while blushing. "Yes, it's just that I really care a lot about you Twilight, and your safety. You're not only just a friend to me, you know." I said, blushing at Twilight. "I know, Mario! You are not only just a friend to me… but I have a crush on-" said Twilight blushing, before she got cut off. "Oh, looks like Twilight has a boyfriend, ha ha!" said Rainbow Dash, laughing at Twilight when she is crushing over me. "SHUT UP RAINBOW DASH, MARIO IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" screamed Twilight while blushing. "Oh," said Twilight blushing, thinking about me. "Don't listen to Rainbow, Twilight. It's alright not to talk about your crush on Mario if you don't want to." said Rarity. "You're right Rarity, I don't have to talk about my crush on him if I don't want to." said Twilight, agreeing with Rarity. _"he, he that's my Twilight.",_ thought Rarity. "Twilight?" I said while blushing at her. "Yes Mario?" said Twilight. "I think something is glowing outside!" I said. "Damn Mario, what is it?" asked Twilight. "I don't know but it looks like a gigantic dimension portal from Earth to Equestria" I said. "IF IT'S A DIMENSION PORTAL, WE DON'T WANT TO MISS IT!" said Pinkie Pie excited. "Ya, I agree with you sugar cube! We wanna see it as well." said AppleJack. "Me too! I have never seen a dimension portal this big before!" said Spike. "I want to see it too, darling." said Rarity. "Me too, I have never seen one like that before." said Rainbow Dash. "I want to go see it too, Mario! I've never seen one like that before!" said Fluttershy. "Alright girls, you can all come with me & Twilight." I said. "Yes!" said Rainbow Dash, all excited. "Alright Twilight, let's go with your friends." I said to Twilight. "Okay Mario, we'll follow them there." said Twilight. Me & Twilight followed Spike and the rest of the mane six outside to where the dimension portal is. Before I know it something-someone familiar- came out of the portal. It was no other then my good friend that I had met on the internet- Shadow Flynn. "Why the hell am I not a pony?" said Shadow Flynn. "Shadow?" I said to him, shocked. "Mario?" Shadow Flynn said, shocked to even see me in person. I was even more shocked to see him in person then he was. "Ha there you are, Mario." said Shadow Doll- Shadow Flynn's good friend. "Shadow Doll?" I said, shocked. "Yup. That's me!" said Shadow Doll. "But please Mario, just call me CyberRainbowDark Ninja or Cyber for short." said Shadow Flynn. "Okay." I said, as Shadow Flynn & Shadow Doll both follow me, Twilight, Spike, and the rest of the mane six back to the castle.


	5. The Return of Tirek

Chapter 4- The Chosen one of Equestria: The Return of Tirek

Mario's POV

When me, Shadow Flynn, Shadow Doll, Spike, Twilight and the rest of the mane six get to the castle, we find Princess Celestia standing right by the mural of when Twilight first became a princess with a very serious and angry look on her face. "What seems to be the matter, Princess Celestia?" I asked. "Yeah. What the fuck are you angry about, Celestia?" Shadow Flynn asked. "Well, it seems that Tirek got his magic back and managed to escape from the prison he was in. I believe Tirek has returned…" said Princess Celestia, still angry and pissed about that. "But that's impossible. He is very weak without magic and he can't escape from the prison he was in. How the hell in Celestia did he do that?" questioned Twilight. "Well, we really don't know. BUT Tirek is more stronger than he was before, and I don't think I'll be able to stop him from escaping. I want you all to go on a quest in search for Tirek. Once you see him, you all can defeat him. Do you think you guys would be able to do that?" said Princess Celestia. "Oh, it's no problem Pri-" I said, before getting cut off by Twilight. "Mario, Tirek is much more stronger than he was before. It would be really hard to defeat him, but I think we'll try." said Twilight. "Okay then, you all can go now." said Princess Celestia. We then walk back to Twilight's house and once we got there, I decided to relax on the couch. However, Twilight came over to me while I was trying to relax on the couch. I don't know why she is trying to disturb my relaxation. "Mario, can we please have a talk?" asked Twilight. "Sure, what for?" I asked. "Come with me." said Twilight, following me to the back door. "Okay…" I said, as me and Twilight get out of her house for a few minutes or so to sit outside and have our little talk. Twilight pulled out a picnic mat on the grass and we then both sit down. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "Look Mario, I am just not sure if you and my other friends can go on that quest. It's really dangerous. Not only can you get hurt but the others can get hurt as well. You are not strong enough Mario, I minus well go on it alone." said Twilight, calmly. "What? Hell no! We are not backing down without a fight. If this Tirek is more stronger than he was before, then I am definitely coming with you. Besides, me and the others are so strong too, you know. Hell, I am even almost as strong as Tirek is. I can even turn super for crying out loud. You know why? Because I'm MARIO-MARIO THE SONIC PLUSH!" I said, trying to talk Twilight out of going alone. "*sighs* Okay Mario, I guess you and the others can go." Said Twilight. "Oh, thanks Twilight." I said calmly. "No problem Mario! Now, let's walk back to my house." said Twilight. Twilight then takes the picnic mat off the grass and the two of us then go back inside Twilight's house. "Oh, you're back. Well, we already figured out an attack plan and I think it'll work." Said Shadow Flynn. "What is it Cyber?" Twilight asked. "I made a big gigantic cannon that can blast Tirek into the sky in just a few seconds, but it's more then just a cannon. It can be many things." said Shadow Flynn, as he explains his invention. "Like what?" asked Fluttershy. "It can turn into many super cool weapons like a knife and a blaster, and with a few quick adjustments, it can even go to full power with the chaos emeralds." said Shadow Flynn, introducing his invention. "Woah! That's so cool!" said Rainbow Dash, amazed by Shadow's invention. "I agree with you, Rainbow. Shadow Flynn's invention is so cool and badass." I said, amazed at Shadow Flynn's invention. "But what if it doesn't work? Now what will we do?" asked Twilight, being curious. "Well, Twilight, you don't have to worry because if this thing doesn't work (which I'm pretty sure it will) then Mario & Shadow Doll will turn into their super forms and beat the shit out of that guy." said Shadow Flynn. "Oh okay." said Twilight. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's just do it!" said Pinkie Pie. "Good idea, Pinkie." said Twilight. Me, Twilight, Shadow Flynn, Shadow Doll, Spike and the rest of the mane six then get out of Twilight's house and we begin our long and dangerous quest.

Tirek's POV

Ugh… Why can't I think of a plan? There must be something I can do. Hmmmmmm…. I think I just thought of a plan. "Hey Starlight! I just thought of a great and genius plan!" I announced. "What is the plan, Tirek?" asked Starlight Glimmer. "First, we drain almost all of the ponies magic. Then, Mario, Shadow Flynn and that stupid talking Shadow Doll thing of his will all be destroyed. Then, I'll smash Equestria into bits and pieces. Equestria will be history!" I said, with an evil grin on my face. "Hmm great idea Tirek!" said Starlight, with a evil smirk on her face. Soon, I'll have my revenge, MARIO THE SONIC PLUSH Mwaahhhaahahahhhahahahaaha hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhah!


	6. Getting Reinforcements

Chapter 5- The Chosen one of Equestria: Getting Reinforcements

Mario's POV

After walking so long, we decided to take a break for a little bit. We then sit down on the ground so close to a building so that we can rest our heads on it like a pillow. As we sit down, me and Twilight are holding hooves…I mean hands together which feels like we are in love; Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are just sitting there, Shadow Doll looks all bored as hell, and Shadow Flynn and Rarity are holding hooves…I mean hands together as well. I am starting to think that Shadow Flynn and Rarity have a crush on each other. Suddenly, as we are trying to relax, something had disturbed and interrupted our break. She is a blue pony with a white mane, a purple magic hat, and a purple cape. I have heard of her before. She is Trixie Lulamoon- Twilight's former rival. I may have not watched the episodes she is in, but at least I know my stuff. She then introduced herself. "Everyone! I am the great and powerful Trixie!" announced Trixie. "Trixie, can you please not interrupt us while we we are on our break next time." said Twilight, calmly. Suddenly, Trixie notices three faces she has never met before: me, Shadow Flynn, and Shadow Doll. "Oh, new faces. Will you kindly introduce yourselves?" said Trixie. "Hello! I am Mario the Sonic Plush- the angry Sonic plush doll critic on YouTube from the planet Earth." I said, introducing myself. "I'm Shadow Flynn- Mario's friend and a really true badass. But you can call me- CyberRainbowDark Ninja." said Shadow Flynn, introducing himself. "And I'm Shadow Doll! I am a talking Shadow the Hedgehog plush." said Shadow Doll, introducing himself. "It's nice to meet you all." said Trixie. "Why did you come here to interrupt us on our break in the first place?" asked Rainbow Dash, demanding for an answer. "Well, I heard that you guys are on a long quest in search for Tirek, correct?" said Trixie in all seriousness. "Yes we are!" said Pinkie Pie. "Well, I think I should join you guys on this quest. I might be able to help you guys stop that monster. Will you let me assist you on this quest?" asked Trixie. "Sure why not? We need more assistance anyways." said Twilight, accepting her offer. "Okay, do you want to continue your quest now?" asked Trixie. "Nah, we should continue our break first. We want to relax. We will continue the quest later. You can come sit with us if you want." I said to Trixie. "Oh okay." said Trixie, as she sits down on the ground next to us.

A few hours later, we were ready to continue on our quest. We then got up off the ground and started to walk again so that we can continue our quest. We then saw an apple stand. We weren't hungry for apples because we just ate lunch a few minutes ago so we walked past it. "So Trixie, what do you like to do?" asked Shadow Flynn. "Well..I like to do magic." said Trixie. "Is there anything else you like to do BESIDES magic?" asked Shadow Flynn. "Nope that's it." said Trixie. "Okay." said Shadow Flynn. I knew it would take so long and so many days before we even get close to Tirek.


	7. Wrath of Sunset Shimmer

Chapter 6- The Chosen One in Equestria: Wrath of Sunset Shimmer

Anti-Mario's POV

I am suddenly sitting inside the place where I was created, all bored as fucking shit. My 'mother' Sunset Shimmer, who is actually my creator, didn't give me anything to eat, so here I am starving like shit. She didn't even give me anything to drink either. I might die from dehydration and starvation if she keeps that shit up. That proves that she treats me like a fucking slave. Fuck my life! I really want to reform but stupid fucking shit Sunset Shimmer wants me to stay evil. I have told her so many times that my purpose isn't to be evil, but she nags and says that "You have to be evil cause your purpose is to be evil." I knew deep down that Sunset has a good heart and loves me like a son, but I just can't stand how she raises me and treats me like I am a fucking piece of shit. What happened to the old reformed Sunset Shimmer who had created me to help people and ponies? Huh? Where did that fucking go? Than, to my disappointment, as it's bad enough that it already is, Sunset came in, having a pissed off fucking piece of shit faggot look on her face.

"Anti-Mario Rodriguz! I had enough with your bullshit! You have to start joining in on all of my evil plans or else- YOU WILL DIE A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH!" roared Sunset Shimmer, being very angry at me.

"Oh, Fuck you Sunset! You are not even a real mother to me! You raise me poorly like I am your slave and you treat me like a fucking piece of shit. You made me get my brother Mario in trouble once. I will not stand for your fucking bullshit anymore, Sunset! You didn't even give me anything to eat and drink. You are waiting for me to die of starvation and die of dehydration. I had enough of your fucking bullshit, Sunset! I am not going to work for you anymore, or even join in on your evil schemes. You can forget it! Games over Sunset! I am doing things my own way." I said, as a snapped at Sunset, put on a black jacket and put the hood over my face so that nobody can spot me, and went out of the house.

"Wait? Come back Anti-Mario? You have to take part in taking over Equestria. Oh, who needs him anyways. I can do my evil plan all on my own. Twilight, and all of you faggots who can hear me loud and clear, starting tomorrow, Equestria will be mine! Yeah, I said it. Equestria will all be mine. Than, I will make all of the ponies my slaves and force them to do whatever I say. It will be impossible to stop me now. Mwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." said Sunset Shimmer, as she laughed evilly, trying to set up her evil plan to take over Equestria.

On a very cold night, I walked alone, really starving to death and being really thirsty as fuck. I am not joining in any of Sunset Shimmer's evil plans anymore. I am trying to reform and become a good person again. I will do what I was born to do: to help all those people and ponies. That's what my true purpose is and that's why Sunset Shimmer created me with Queen Chrysalis's DNA. I am also really fucking pissed as shit that Sunset lied to Mario and Twilight about how I was created. Sunset's story of how I was created is all a bullshit lie and that wasn't how I was actually created. However, Mario, Twilight and the gang all won't believe I have reformed so I am going undercover, teaming up with Mario, Twilight and the gang to stop Sunset's evil plan of taking over Equestria. Yeah, I'll show her what the TRUE Anti-Mario actually is!

Mario's POV

On a very cold night; me, Shadow Flynn, Shadow Doll, Spike, Twilight, Trixie and the rest of the mane six are all tired and very exhausted as well. It's going to take another day for us to find Tirek so we just got some canned beans that Shadow Flynn cooked for us and got ourselves some blankets so that we can even sleep at night.

"Um, Twilight." I said, as I am blushing at her. "Yes Mario?" asked Twilight. "After we defeat Tirek and crap, can we go on a date, you know with just the two of us?" I asked, as I am blushing at her. "Oh my god Mario! Yes! I would love to go on a date with a sexy Sonic plush doll like you." said Twilight, blushing at me. "Thanks Twilight. You are just the right girl I have always wanted to be, since that girl who I had a crush on from 4th grade until 7th grade when she died of cancer." I said, blushing. "Wait? What is that?" said Twilight, all confused. "Uh…never mind." I said, as my blushing went away. I started to think of the good and peaceful memories I had with that girl who I had a crush on, from my 4th, 5th, 6th, and early 7th years before she died from cancer, and after that, I started to think of all of the nasty ex-girlfriends I had before I met Twilight, like that son of a bitch, Serena Asagi, or that other son of a bitch Madoko. I am just glad that my girlfriend Twilight isn't like Serena or Madoko. I didn't want to see a third one of those son of a bitches. Suddenly, we see that Shadow Flynn, Shadow Doll, Spike, Trixie, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rairty, and Rainbow Dash are sleeping already. Me and Twilight are tired so we want to go to sleep already.

"Goodnight Twilight." I said, as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mario." said Twilight, as she kissed me on the cheek.

We then both went to sleep, hoping that Sunset Shimmer won't have any evil plans for a while.


	8. An Unexpected Ally

Chapter 8- The Chosen One of Equestria: An Unexpected Ally

Mario's POV

Today; me, Twilight, Shadow Flynn, Shadow Doll, Trixie, Spike and the rest of the mane six are walking to continue on our quest on the search for Tirek, when suddenly, a mysterious individual who is wearing a black jacket with the hood over his head, who strangely enough looks very familiar, is sitting homeless on the streets. "Turn back travelers. Equestria is in serious danger right now. You must leave at once before this all happens." warned the mysterious individual who I bet is Anti-Mario. "Um, you look strangely familiar. Have we seen you before?" questioned Twilight. "Uh, you must be confusing me with someone else." said the mysterious individual who I bet is Anti-Mario, lying to us. Suddenly I take the hood off of him and the mysterious individual, sure enough, turns out to be Anti-Mario- my evil, insane, ignorant troll of a brother. "What the hell do you want, Anti-Mario? You got Mario in trouble, didn't you?" said Shadow Flynn, being really pissed at Anti-Mario. "Calm down Shadow Flynn! Just give him a fucking chance to speak!" said Shadow Doll, trying to reason with the other half of himself. "Yeah, Shadow Doll is right. We should let him speak before we jumped to conclusions." said Twilight, trying to reason with Shadow Flynn. "Okay fine. Tell us your story, Anti-Mario." said Shadow Flynn, who is still pretty pissed at Anti-Mario "Yeah bro. Tell us what really happened to you." I said. "Okay, I'll tell you what happened. I was sitting alone inside the place where I was created all bored as fucking shit. My 'mother' Sunset Shimmer, who is actually my creator, didn't get me anything to eat or drink. I was starving to death and I wasn't getting hydrated, cause Sunset Shimmer raises me badly and treats me like I am a fucking piece of shit. It's freaking horrible if you think about it. Suddenly she stormed right into the place where I was created and had found me." said Anti-Mario. "Well, go on." I said. "Yeah, I want to know what she actually said to you?" said Twilight. "Ok, so after she came right in, she than said this." said Anti-Mario. Anti-Mario then remembers a flashback of last night's events of the fight between Sunset Shimmer and Anti-Mario.

"Anti-Mario Rodriguz! I had enough with your bullshit! You have to start joining in on all of my evil plans or else, YOU'LL DIE A HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL DEATH!" roared Sunset Shimmer in his flashback.

"Oh, Fuck you Sunset! You are not even a real mother to me! You raise me poorly like I am your slave and you treat me like a fucking piece of shit. You made me get my brother Mario in trouble once. I will not stand for your fucking bullshit anymore, Sunset! You didn't even give me anything to eat or drink. You are waiting for me to die of starvation and die of dehydration. I had enough of your fucking bullshit, Sunset! I am not going to work for you anymore, or even join in on your evil schemes. You can forget it! Games over Sunset! I am doing things my own way." Anti-Mario said, as he snapped at Sunset Shimmer in the flashback, and puts on a black jacket and puts a hood over his face so that nobody can spot him, and gets out of Sunset's house.

"Wait? Come back Anti-Mario? You have to take part in taking over Equestria." said Sunset Shimmer, in Anti-Mario's flashback.

His flashback then ends here.

"After that, last night on a very cold night, I walked alone really starving to death and being thirsty as fuck. I wanted to fulfill my true purpose: I was created by Sunset Shimmer to help people and ponies, that's my true reason for being here. I have been going undercover since than." said Anti-Mario, solemnly.

"Anti-Mario…..I feel really bad for you! I didn't realize that you were treated really badly. I am sorry you had to go through that." I said, showing sympathy towards Anti-Mario. "Don't believe Anti-Mario! You can't trust him! He's obviously lying." said Shadow Flynn, still angry and pissed at Anti-Mario. "Shut up Shadow Flynn! He isn't lying! He's telling the truth." said Rarity, as she slaps her boyfriend Shadow Flynn. "Okay, okay, geez. I was just curious." complained Shadow Flynn. "I have to warn you all about something. It's very important. Sunset Shimmer has an evil scheme to take over Equestria, and make every single pony do what she says, treating them like foolish slaves. It's going to take effect very soon. We have to stop her." warned Anti-Mario. We all than gasped in shock. "We have to stop her together! I knew she was up to something." I said. "How are we supposed to do that now if we are on a quest to search for Tirek and defeat him?" asked Shadow Flynn. "We'll figure out a way to defeat Sunset Shimmer after we defeat Tirek." said Twilight. "Oh okay. Sounds fine with me." said Shadow Flynn, agreeing with Twilight. "I want to ask you guys something: Is it alright if I team up with you guys? You all can't defeat Sunset without me. Plus, I am truly capable of joining you guys to defeat Tirek, and then Sunset Shimmer! So, can I please team up with you?" pleaded Anti-Mario. "Alright! What powers do you have, Anti-Mario?" asked Trixie. "For an example, I can turn into a all mighty powerful pony with this necklace I got here. Just watch." said Anti-Mario. Anti-Mario than transforms into a mighty powerful stallion. He then shoots laser beams on the ground to test his powers. "See, I am an ultimate fucking badass!" said Anti-Mario, as he transforms back to his normal self. "Alright darling, we'll let you in." said Rarity. "Yes! Thank you so much!" said Anti-Mario, hugging me while trying to squeeze the crap out of me. "No problem Anti-Mario, but can you please stop hugging me really hard like I am about to get squished? Seriously, its getting really freaking uncomfortable!" I said, telling Anti-Mario to stop hugging me uncomfortably. "Oh, sorry Mario! My programming can be really haywire sometimes " said Anti-Mario, apologizing. "It's okay. Just try not to do this shit again to your brother. I mean you can hug him, but not too hard." said Shadow Doll. "So, wait are we waiting for? Let's go then!" said Spike. "Great idea Spike." said Twilight. We then continue on our quest on the search for Tirek, with a new unexpected ally on our side: my brother Anti-Mario!

Tirek's POV

I will get my revenge, Mario the Sonic Plush! I won't stop until the ponies magic are drained out and Equestria will be history, once and for all! Mwaaaaahaahahhahahahahahhahahaaaa!

"Starlight! When are you going to prepare for my duel with Mario and his pesky friends!" I roared. "Okay Tirek, I'm doing it. You just have to be a little patient." said Starlight Glimmer, calmly telling me to be patient. I then sit down and think of ways to get rid of Mario and his gang of idiots.


	9. VS Demon Sunset Shimmer

Chapter 9- The Chosen One of Equestria: VS Demon Sunset Shimmer

 ***A/N Around this time- in this chapter- that Mario, Twilight, Shadow Flynn, and co find Sunset Shimmer and *spoiler alert defeat her* Equestria Girls: Legends of Everfree did not happen yet. It happened later on. You'll have to find out more about it as this fanfic continues.***

Mario's POV

It took 2 hours for us to find Sunset Shimmer. No longer was Sunset her caring self from the two Equestria Girls Movies- Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games. She became her old self again- cruel, manipulative, abusive, argumentative, bossy, egotistical, mean, rude and overall plain out evil.

'Why did she have to become this way' I thought, 'Did something go wrong in her life after the Friendship Games? So many things unexplained.' Suddenly, we then see Sunset Shimmer coming down from the sky, in her demon form, from the first Equestria Girls. "Think you could run away from me, Anti-Mario?!" yelled Demon Sunset. "What I want to know is- why did you change back to your old self after the Friendship Games?! I thought you have reformed a long time ago?" I asked, curiously. "It's none of your business- Mario! Now, I will take over Equestria and make the ponies do whatever I say! Nothing can stop me now!" said Demon Sunset, laughing evilly. "If you are planning on taking over Equestria, think again?!" said Shadow Flynn, being serious as he pulls his gun out. "Yeah. Besides. taking over Equestria is mine!" yelled Anti-Mario. "Anti-Mario, you were created with Queen Chrysalis's DNA, right?" asked Spike, in curiosity. "No! I wasn't! Sunset played with my mind and programmed me to think so! I do have a father and I think he's somewhere!" said Anti-Mario, while becoming really pissed at Sunset. "Don't ever think of doing this shit! We'll unleash the Elements of Harmony on you, Sunset!" said Twilight, in seriousness. "You all won't stop me, twerps! Anti-Mario betrayed me! We were going to do this together! Now, for that, this is my revenge." said Sunset, as she unleashes a big ball of yellow or whatever it is to attack us. Fortunately, Twilight and the rest of the mane six dodged it. "You will die Sunset! I will pull trigger on you." said Shadow Flynn, in all seriousness. Suddenly, Twilight is seen in her human form from Equestria Girls, with wings on her back and all. "You will NOT do this Sunset! You were once good before, but now you started to become evil! For that, we'll teach you not to mess with the wrong crowd." said Twilight, as she is somehow able to fly towards Sunset Shimmer with the rest of the mane six as a human. "You cannot defeat me! I'm unstoppable!" roared Demon Sunset, as she unleashes that thing again to attack us. Luckily, Anti-Mario was able to make it disappear. "Sunset….Look at what you have done to this place. Do you ever think about the millions of lives you could have killed?! You are a sick, twisted, son of a bitch and I can't believe I used to think you wouldn't be evil again!" I said, getting pissed off at Sunset. "I am unstoppable, you twerp!" yelled Demon Sunset. "How dare you call me a twerp?! I'm a sixteen year old Sonic plush doll who was born with the belief that Equestria didn't exist! You have no right to mess with the angry and pissed Sonic plush doll! Anti-Mario's brother!" I yelled, getting really pissed off at Sunset. "Well, say goodbye to your life- 'Mario' the Sonic Plush! You will burn in Tartarus as Princess Celestia said!" said Demon Sunset, laughing evilly, as she unleashes that yellow ball thing or whatever but this time- she made the attack stronger by almost killing me. Luckily, I had dodged that attack and was able to do so. "What?! How is that possible?!" yelled Demon Sunset, in anger and shock. "This Sonic plush doll never dies! And don't remind me of that horrible time about Tirek nearly killing my cousin Lily and Celestia saying that it was all my fault for Lily's death when Tirek should have been the one to blame! It holds bad memories for me!" I said, as I start to remember the time when Princess Celestia, in a human disguise, telling me that it was all my fault for Lily's near death when Tirek should've been the one to blame.

*flashback*

October 25, 2010….back at the pits of Tartarus….

"I knew it was you who was all behind this, Mario!" said Celestia, in the disguise of a human, in seriousness, walking from the fire and flames. Princess Celestia in her human disguise, then went behind me and stabbed me in the back with a knife."WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I said, getting pissed at the human lady who I now know was Princess Celestia this whole time. "I know you were the one who nearly killed your cousin! You shall be banished in those pits." said Celestia, in her human disguise. "How dare you say that, lady! I wouldn't dare to nearly kill Lily! She's the only cousin I know and trust! It's that cruel, hideous, evil, freak monster's fault that Lily got nearly killed. Not me! You must have some sick nerve blaming all this on me! Who are you to tell me that?!" I yelled. "I am Ms. Celestia- your guidance counselor at school, which everyone denies my existence! The badness evil doesn't exist! You were stupid enough to do something like that!" yelled Celestia, in her human disguise. "Oh yeah! You're that evil guidance counselor I have who always told me that it's my fault for the near death of Lily! I would NEVER think of killing her!" I yelled. "For you responsible for murder, I SHALL banish you here!" yelled Celestia, in her human disguise. "You have no right to banish me here! Besides, where am I going when die? Oh yeah! Hell and Heaven don't exist!" I yelled. "Now get into those pits!" yelled Celestia, in her human disguise, as she pushed me inside the pits. Luckily I escaped. "Don't ever think of doing this crap again! Now leave before I kill you!" I said, in seriousness. She then leaves, with her human disguise disappearing and revealing her true form-Princess Celestia. "Someday, I will get my hands on that sonic plush who killed an innocent child!" yelled Princess Celestia, in anger.

*back to the present*

"Do not believe Celestia! She has it all wrong! I didn't nearly kill her! Tirek did! I don't want you to live! You're a cruel and heartless monster! You shall die!" I yelled. Sunset then bursts into laughter. "As if a foolish child can stop me!" said Demon Sunset. "I got this!" said the voice of Twilight. Twilight Sparkle, in her normal pony form, is flying down towards Sunset with the rest of the mane six using the Elements of Harmony to defeat her. "You will pay for this Sunset. Using the Elements of Harmony, you will die as not good but evil. This is over Sunset." said Twilight, as the mane six unleash the Elements of Harmony on her. "Noooooooooooooooooooo! I will be back for my revenge." said Sunset, uttering her last words before she dies. Everything goes back to normal. "Yes! We finally killed Sunset!" said Shadow Flynn, being glad that Sunset is dead. "I know right?" said Anti-Mario. "So, what should we do now after Sunset Shimmer got killed? This chapter can't end with a funeral." said Pinkie Pie. "I don't know Pinkie." Said Applejack.

Suddenly, Tirek comes in with an evil grin on his face. "Think you can all try to defeat me? Well, you can't because this time I am unstoppable! This time- I'll drain out all of your magic and kill Mario, Shadow Flynn and his talking shadow doll." said Tirek. Starlight Glimmer then comes in as well. "I will get my revenge for defeating me a few months ago, Twilight." said Starlight Glimmer. "Oh no. Not this again." said Twilight.


	10. A New Task

Chapter 10- The Chosen one of Equestria: A new task

Mario's POV

"Tirek! Starlight! What do you want with us?" I said, getting really pissed at the both of them. "I came with Starlight to destroy the magic within all of you and to kill you, Mario and that black guy with a talking Shadow the Hedgehog plush doll." said Tirek, with an evil grin on his face. "Hey! Why are you being so racist to me, Tirek?!" yelled Shadow Flynn. "I don't care about that. If you all ever think about defeating me, think again, cause I am more powerful as ever!" said Tirek, while bragging at us. "I don't care about that, faggot! We want to beat your asses!" said Twilight, in seriousness. "I'm sorry but you all can't defeat Lord Tirek." said Starlight, with an evil grin on her face. "Oh yeah, WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU, STARLIGHT?! YOU ARE BY FAR THE WORST CHARACTER IN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!? HOW DO WE KNOW WE CAN NOT DEFEAT HIM!?" I screamed, getting really pissed off at Starlight Glimmer. And they say she reformed? Pfft. I don't buy that bullshit. She isn't reformed. She is still evil. I can see it. "The great and powerful Trixie will always be better then you- Starlight Glimmer!" said Trixie, pissed off at Starlight. "Yeah. Besides, why are you working alongside Tirek? Shouldn't you be doing something else?" said Rarity, concerned but not really. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" roared Tirek. "No one asked you, Tirek." Said Applejack. "I don't care. We need a rematch right now THIS INSTANT!" said Tirek, roaring and demanding a rematch due to him not returning after the Season 4 finale "Twilight's Kingdom" until now. "Thanks to you, I have been mistaken by Princess Celestia for the fault of Lily's near death! You have some nerve still trying to take away the magic in this world, let along trying to kill me, Shadow Doll and Shadow Flynn!" I yelled. "I have been defeated by a bunch of children! I am back for my revenge! And what would be better than Starlight Glimmer being my assistant? Hmmm" said Tirek. "We are not children, Tirek! I am 18, and so are the rest of the mane six except Pinkie who's a year younger, stupid faggot!" yelled Twilight. Shadow Flynn then laughs. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! You are hitting on Starlight…Starlight fucking Glimmer, who's way younger than you! Hypocrite! Ha Ha Ha!" said Shadow Flynn, laughing while taunting Tirek. "We shall defeat you NOW!" said Fluttershy, confident. "You all can't beat me & Starlight! We are both unstoppable. We'll see you next time when you all become that powerful." said Tirek, laughing evilly after he says that. Tirek and Starlight Glimmer then escape. "Goddamnit! We almost could have defeated them!" I yelled. "They are not worth for us right now at this moment. I think we have a new task." said Princess Celestia. "What is it?" asked Shadow Flynn, being curious. "You have to clean things up." said Princess Celestia. "Aw! Fuck! Crap! I don't want to do that!" I said, being really pissed at her inside. "Yeah. Mario's right. We don't want to do this!" said Twilight. I can tell from the tone of Twilight's voice that she hates doing stupid ass chores as much as I do and…well, I can't blame her. Princess Celestia then teleports us to the castle. She then gives us mops to clean up the messes. "Now, DO IT!" yelled Princess Celestia. We then start cleaning. "This is not fair. Why is Celestia treating us like FREAKING SLAVES!?" I said, being really pissed about this. "I agree. This is just not fair." said Twilight. "Why does the Great and Powerful Trixie's life have to be resorted to THIS?!" said Trixie, being really pissed. "I know right? This is not the 1700's, 1800's or early 1900's anymore. This is 2018! Why did Celestia have to put us up to this? Are you fucking kidding me?!" said Shadow Flynn. By the tone of his voice, he seems really pissed about Princess Celestia treating us like freaking slaves. In fact, we all are pissed about that right now. 40 minutes later, we then got done with all the cleaning. "Phew. Thank god we are all done with this crap! I am freaking sweating as all hell right now!" I said, with tons of sweat on me….Thanks to Princess Celestia treating us like we are in the 1700s, and 1800s where black people were being used as slaves and tossed around like property…like they didn't matter to us at all despite that we are all human regardless of race. After Princess Celestia was happy that we did what she said, Twilight teleported all of us back to where we were when we met Trixie. It was getting late out so we decided to camp out for the night, with Shadow Flynn having canned beans for us…..as always. *sighs* It makes me wish that they are restaurants that are open at this time of night here in Equestria.

After we got done eating our dinner- which was canned beans- we were all bored as hell. I wanted all of us to tell ghost stories. "Ok guys! Do you all want to tell some ghost stories?" I asked. "Oh hell yeah! We would like to hear them!" said Shadow Flynn, all excited. "I like some ghost stories." said Shadow Doll. The mane six, Spike, and Trixie are rolling their eyes at the three of us….like we were crazy or something. "Uh….Mario? What's a ghost story?" asked Rarity. I then facepalmed myself. "What? You never heard of a ghost story before? Did your parents not tell you them when you were all little baby foals!" I said, being shocked at the sight of Rarity just asking me that question. The mane six, Spike, and Trixie then nod their heads. "Ghost Stories are just some scary stories…you know…SPOOKY ONES?!" I said, explaining it to them. "Oh. Spooky stories. I get it now!" said Rainbow Dash. "You know, I think we should all go to sleep. We should tell those spooky stories another time." said Anti-Mario. "You know what? That's a great idea. I'm getting a little sleepy." I said, yawning. We all are tired as hell from a long day that we want to get some sleep. Everybody then fell asleep except for me and Twilight, who are the only ones awake right now. "Goodnight Twilight." I said. "Goodnight Mario." said Twilight, as we both went to sleep.


	11. Entering the Crystal Empire part 1

Chapter 11- The Chosen One of Equestria: Entering the Crystal Empire part 1

Mario's POV

It's been 2 months since we defeated Demon Sunset Shimmer and the time when Princess Celestia treated us like slaves and unfortunately, we didn't find Lord Tirek and Starlight Glimmer yet. "Ugh. Why the hell are they so hard to find?" I said, in anger. "I know right? They could be anywhere for all we know." said Shadow Flynn. "You know. In those 2 months we had spent looking for them, I think I am getting used to you guys." said Anti-Mario, who btw is still evil. In fact, I can tell that my brother Anti-Mario is still evil just by the grin on his face. "Hey! I think you all should meet my sister in law Princess Cadance. She would love to meet all of you, especially you Mario." said Twilight, blushing at me when she said my name. "Oh. You mean, the ruler of the Crystal Empire? Of course we can meet her. After all, she would just love to meet her future brother in law." I said, blushing when I said that she would love to meet me. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Crystal Empire!" said Trixie. "Yes!" we all said.

When we got to the Crystal Empire, we saw somebody- uh, I mean, some pony who looked similar to Queen Chrysalis attacking the Crystal Empire but he looked like more of a dangerous threat than Queen Chrysalis. We all were screwed now. "Who are you? And why are you attacking the Crystal Empire!?" I yelled. "This is none of your concern. But you may refer to me as King Chrysalis- King of the Neo Changelings!" said the creature, introducing himself. "King Chrysalis? Man, this fanfic series is so freaking confusing." I said, breaking the fourth wall like Pinkie Pie. "What? Fanfic? Series?" said Twilight, all confused. "Nothing. I just wanted to be like Pinkie Pie for a brief second." I said. "Oh. I see." said Twilight. "Yeah." I said. Suddenly, King Chrysalis and the Neo Changelings break into the already attacked Crystal Empire building. We then followed them. "I demand you, by the order of Princess Cadance, to get the fuck out of the castle!" yelled Flash Sentry. "What?" said King Chrysalis, who dazed out for a second. "I said…GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE!" screamed Flash Sentry. "No. I won't!" yelled King Chrysalis, as he rudely bumps into Flash Sentry without saying excuse me, because he wants to do something to the magic in the Crystal Empire. "King Chrysalis! Why are you here?!" yelled Princess Cadance. "How rude and impolite of you to not greet me and my fellow Neo Changelings. You would think because you are a princess, that you would properly great me with respect. To answer your question, I came here to take away all the magic here. I have returned, to get all of the magic I deserve. Not to mention, I have to feed all of my children- the Neo Changelings." said King Chrysalis, who is evilly laughing like Luke Skywalker's Joker. "Listen Cadance. I shall destroy this place once more and turn it into my magic Neo Changeling kingdom! Rawrrrr!" roared King Chrysalis, as he sucks the magic out of the Crystal Empire, thus Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and the now 6 year old Flurry Heart had lost their magic. He then throws Flash Sentry out of the Crystal Empire. "As for you three- especially you Sonic Plush Doll, you aren't from here. Are you? Nobody has smelled a new kind of magic like this before. So I kindly suggest you all get out of here, or otherwise- you will lose all of your magic, especially you- Princess Twilight Sparkle." said King Chrysalis, with an evil grin on his face. "No. I will not let you hurt us, King Chrysalis. You sound just like your sister- Queen Chrysalis." yelled Twilight. "I AM NOT LIKE THAT SIMPLETON! Don't you dare ever mention her to me AGAIN!" screamed King Chrysalis. "Woah, woah, woah. Take a chill pill. We didn't know." said Shadow Flynn. "Silence! You are all coming with me to my Headquarters!" said King Chrysalis, as he pulls down the lever to the Neo Changeling hive and sends us into it. King Chrysalis and the Neo Changelings followed us there.

When we got to the Neo Changeling hive, me, Twilight, Shadow Flynn and the others are trying to come up with a plan. However, we can't seem to think of one at this moment because we have to think hard in order to defeat King Chrysalis. "Alright Shadow Flynn! We need to come up with a Game Plan. What should we do?" I asked, while we are trying to come up with a plan. "I got an idea." said Shadow Flynn. "Well, then, what is it Shadow?" asked Pinkie Pie. Shadow Flynn then turns into a mighty powerful dragon. "Rawrrrrrrr! You have seen nothing like this yet." said Shadow Flynn. "Wow Cyber. Since when did you get this dragon form?" asked Rarity. "I can't tell you now. We have to defeat King Chrysalis! Me and Mario will distract King Chrysalis with a frontal attack and you Twilight will unleash the elements of harmony against him. It won't be easy but we'll try." said Shadow Flynn, in his dragon form. "Great idea, Shadow." said Twilight. "King Chrysalis! You are going down!" I said, in seriousness. "What?!" yelled King Chrysalis. With the chaos emeralds, I then transform into my super form- Super Mario the Sonic Plush. "You really think you can stop us? Not if we destroy you first." said Shadow Flynn, in his dragon form.


	12. Entering the Crystal Empire part 2

Chapter 12 of Mario in Equestria- Entering the Crystal Empire part 2

Mario's POV

"You really think you can stop us? Not if we destroy you first." said Shadow Flynn, in his dragon form. "You fools can't defeat possibly defeat us! We are more powerful than you!" said King Chrysalis. "You might be more of a dangerous threat than your sister, but that does not stop us from defeating you!" yelled Anti-Mario. "Yeah. In fact, we'll be unstoppable!" said Rainbow Dash. "The Great and Powerful Trixie and all of us will crush you." said Trixie. "Yeah. Say goodbye to your life, King Chrysalis!" I said, in seriousness. "Not so fast. Neo Changelings! Do your job!" commanded King Chrysalis. "Yes your highness!" said all the Neo Changelings, as they disguise themselves as multiple Twilight Sparkle's. "I _Never_ loved you Mario! I love Flash! Flash is my true boyfriend, not you." said the _fake_ Twilight. "No. Timber Spruce is my boyfriend. He's awesome, unlike you Mario. You are just a coward- a toy who can't do anything. Go cry to your mommy, you pussy." said another Twilight. "Don't listen to them Mario." said Twilight, who is shaking in fear just by seeing all the Twilight's- who are really the Neo Changelings disguised as her. "I love both Timber _AND_ Flash! They are so awesome. Unlike you Mario. Even though I have a crush on you, I will never love a murderer like you. At least they didn't nearly kill and murder their cousins and put her into the pits of lava in Tartarus. Unlike _you_ , Mario." said a third Twilight. "Stop it! I know who is the real Twilight and she is standing right next to me right now. You are all just filthy, disgusting imposters trying to pretend to be Twilight. My Princess Twilight doesn't act like that! Face the wrath of Mario the Sonic Plush!" I yelled, as I release a blue ball of chaos energy-Dragon Ball Z style, as I took off their disguises and attacked them. Unfortunately, they got right up because they are way too goddamn powerful for some reason. "You will never defeat us! We are truly unstoppable! We are mighty powerful. You are wasting your time. There is no magic in here." said King Chrysalis, as he laughs evilly like Luke Skywalker's Joker. Suddenly, with the dragon Shadow Flynn and my super form combined, Twilight and her friends unleash the elements of harmony at King Chrysalis and the Neo Changelings. Suddenly all of us then fly up to the new headquarters of the Neo Changelings and try to attack it. "You think you are more powerful than us and maybe you are. But within all of us, there is something you don't care- the power of FRIENDSHIP! Magic! Loyalty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Honesty! Ranting! Dragons!" said Twilight, as she begins to unleash the elements of harmony with two new elements added- me as the Element of Ranting and Shadow Flynn (aka CyberRainbowDark Ninja) as the Element of Dragons, with Shadow Doll- Shadow Flynn's 'shadow', Trixie, and Spike just being there. "So say goodbye to your new headquarters! Cause your ass will be defeated. Not even the most powerful king of the Neo Changelings will be able to stop us!" I said, in my super form mixed with the colorful essence of my new element. We then use the Elements of Harmony on him. "We are doomed. Magic is our weakness. We are all helpless against the Elements of Harmony. AGRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" said King Chrysalis. And we sent him and the Neo Changelings flying towards the sky to the original Neo Changeling headquarters. The new Neo Changeling headquarters is destroyed, the magic of Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart is back, the Crystal Empire is back up again- and everything is back to normal. Even Flash Sentry got back into the Crystal Empire. "Cadance- meet your future brother in law by marriage- Mario the Sonic Plush." said Twilight, as she introduces me to Cadance. "Hey Cadance. You are looking hot today." I said, flirting a little with Princess Cadance, even though she is already married to Twilight's older brother Shining Armor and that me & Twilight are in love with each other. "And I'm Shadow Flynn and this is my talking Shadow the Hedgehog plush doll- Shadow Doll." said Shadow Flynn, introducing himself to Cadance. "Hello." said Shadow Doll. "Thank you for saving our lives. We'll never forget the day you all used your power of friendship to defeat one of our most feared enemies." said Princess Cadance, and with her magic, she created a hall of fame titled " _The Heroes of the Crystal Empire Not From Equestria!"_ , with her creating two separate statues of me and Shadow Flynn with it. Before we knew it, we became like celebrities in the Crystal Empire. "I think we should stay here for the night." said Fluttershy. "Great idea Fluttershy. Besides, we are exhausted anyways especially after defeating King Chrysalis and the Neo Changelings." I said, yawning. "After all, we do deserve some rest." said Twilight. "Alright. Flash will send you to your room." said Shining Armor. Flash Sentry then sends us to the bedroom in the Crystal Empire.

After we ate dinner, which was the canned beans that Shadow Flynn made us, we decided to go to bed early- since we are all freaking tired and exhausted as all hell. Suddenly, everybody except me and Twilight then goes to sleep. "Goodnight Mario." said Twilight. "Goodnight, my Princess Twilight." I said, as I kissed Twilight on the lips. We then went to sleep.


	13. Engaging Queen Chrysalis

Chapter 13 of The Chosen One of Equestria- Engaging Queen Chrysalis

Mario's POV

As soon as we got right up at 11:30 AM, we ate breakfast and decided to head out the door. Flash Sentry watched in shock as me and Twilight are blushing at each other as we headed out of the door. "Ugh. I will get that Sonic plush doll someday for stealing my Twilight." said Flash Sentry, in anger, hatred, jealously and vengeance towards me.

When we got out of the Crystal Empire, Trixie Lulamoon is nowhere to be seen. We then try to look for her. "Hello! Trixie! Where are you?!" said Shadow Flynn, trying to look for her. "Trixie! Where are you?!" said Twilight, trying to look for her. "Just where did she run off to?" asked Spike. "I don't know Spike." I said. Suddenly, Trixie appears- but has an evil grin on her face, plus her eyes are glowing green. "I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, will make you all disappear! I am the most powerful being in the world. I will crush you all" said "Trixie", laughing evilly. "Come on Trixie! This isn't like you at all." said Twilight. "Yeah. Cut it out!" yelled Applejack. "This is the true me. I am no saint. I am the Queen of all Ponies in Equestria! You won't stand a chance against me." yelled "Trixie". "Wait a second? This isn't Trixie at all. Those eyes….." said Rainbow Dash, seeing that the green glowing eyes look familiar. My girlfriend Twilight then uses her magic and reveals that it's Queen Chrysalis in disguise. "*gasps* Queen Chrysalis! It's her!" said Twilight, in shock as she takes off Queen Chrysalis's Trixie disguise. "Bwaaahhhhh! I have returned!" said Queen Chrysalis, laughing evilly. "Hold on! What did you do to the real Trixie, your highness?!" yelled Anti-Mario. "Oh, I already kidnapped her. Trixie will no longer be Great and Powerful. Instead, she'll be broken AND WEAKEN!" said Queen Chrysalis, with an evil grin on her face. "Your brother is just like you, Miss Chrysalis!" I yelled. "I AM NOT LIKE MY BROTHER KING CHRYSALIS! DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT ASSHOLE AGAIN!" yelled Queen Chrysalis. "Man, it sounds like Queen Chrysalis is on her period." said Shadow Flynn, laughing. "I know right." I said, laughing along with him. "SILENCE! Children, bring them all to the base IMMEDIATELY!" commanded Queen Chrysalis. "Yes your highness." said all of the Changelings. The Changelings then bring all of us to the Changeling base.

We then wake up in the base. We saw Trixie, being trapped in a cage by Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army. "Help…Just…..help me!' said a disheveled Trixie. "Oh my god! Trixie! You look terrible!" said Shadow Flynn, shocked at Trixie's appearance from when Queen Chrysalis broke her. "Don't worry Trixie. We'll save you." I said, with confidence. "We need a game plan here, Shadow." I said, trying to come up with a plan to defeat Queen Chrysalis and her army of powerful changelings. "How about we blast them into the sky with my big gigantic cannon." suggested Shadow Flynn. "Hey. I have something more than that- how about we combine both our super and dragon transformations, with a bit of the elements of harmony, and then we restore Trixie back to normal and Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings will disappear with a puff of smoke, and then everything is back to normal." I said. "Great idea, Mario." said Twilight. "I approve of it." said Shadow Flynn. Suddenly, Queen Chrysalis comes storming into the base with her powerful evil changeling army. "You think you twerps have the guts to stop us? Well, I don't think so. We're too powerful." said Queen Chrysalis, chuckling. "Oh yeah. We'll see about that!" yelled Pinkie Pie. "Children, bring Anti-Mario to the hive." commanded Queen Chrysalis. The changelings then grab Anti-Mario. "No! No! Please, put me down." yelled Anti-Mario. "Too late. You're coming with me." said Queen Chrysalis. The Queen and her army of powerful evil changelings then take Anti-Mario to the actual hive.

Anti-Mario's POV

Suddenly, I then wake up in the hive, surrounded by Queen Chrysalis and a army of powerful evil changelings.

"Well, well, well- look who we have here. It's our old friend, Anti-Mario!" said Queen Chrysalis, as she laughs evilly.

"What is it that you want with me? You abused me when I was young. Have you even learned your lesson yet?" I said, in seriousness.

Suddenly, Queen Chrysalis picks me up with her magic and strips me to a wall. "

You were created from my DNA and you'll do whatever I say." yelled Queen Chrysalis.

"Why did my mom Sunset Shimmer let you abuse me when I was younger? Answer me that one, Chrysalis!?" I said, in all seriousness.

"Oh. Has Sunset told you the truth about what happened to your daddy." said Queen Chrysalis.

"My Mom Sunset told me enough! She told me you were the cause of his death!" I said to her as I yelled.

"No! You don't have a father! I am your mother also!" said Queen Chrysalis, telling me the truth.

"What?" I said in shock.

"Don't you know? You do indeed have my blood." said Queen Chrysalis, while laughing evilly.

"No! Damn you! This is not fucking true! This can't be." I said, really scared and frightened at the truth.

"Work for me and together you will be the Prince of the Changelings!" demanded Queen Chrysalis to me.

I then throw a quick punch at Queen Chrysalis.

"Fuck you Queen Chrysalis! I will never work for you, bitch!" I yelled.

"Hey! Come back here! Are you disagreeing with me?!" screamed Queen Chrysalis as I leave her hive.

Mario's POV

Anti-Mario then runs back to us, panicking and sweating. "So guys, my mom Sunset Shimmer was right: I was created from Queen Chrysalis's DNA after all." said Anti-Mario, as his heart is pumping. "See. I told ya so." said Spike. "Don't get smart with me, Spike." said Anti-Mario, annoyed at Spike right now. Queen Chrysalis and her army of powerful evil changelings then storm in the base once more. "Queen Chrysalis, you are not getting away with this. We'll defeat you in no time." yelled Twilight. "There's no way you can stop us. We are mighty powerful." said Queen Chrysalis. "We'll see about that." said Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, Shadow Flynn puts a fake chaos emerald into his cannon and with the chaos emeralds, I and surprisingly Shadow Doll transform into our super forms while Shadow Flynn transforms into his dragon form. Twilight then unleashes the elements of harmony. I then snap my fingers and then just like that, Trixie is restored back to normal. "You pay for what you have done to the Great and Powerful Trixie, Queen Chrysalis?!" yelled Trixie. "Ugh! You are so annoying- especially with that third person nonsense!" yelled Queen Chrysalis, who is really annoyed at Trixie. "Within all of us, there is something you don't have or don't care about- the power of FRIENDSHIP! Magic! Loyalty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Honesty! Ranting! Dragons!" said Twilight, as she begins to unleash bits of the elements of harmony. "CHAOS BLAST!" I, Shadow Flynn, and Shadow Doll said together. "No! No! No! Let's get out of here!" said Queen Chrysalis, as we send them towards the sky. She and the changeling army then disappear in a puff of smoke, in the sky, which means that their whereabouts will be unknown- for now anyways. Me, Twilight and the others run out of the Changeling base and Anti-Mario had disappeared.

Once we got back to the city, we decided to sleep on the streets by the restaurants for the night just like the night when we were going to tell spooky stories but decided not to cause we were all tired. We then got so exhausted and very tired that we really want to go to sleep. After we ate the canned beans Shadow Flynn cooked for us, we decided to go to bed. Shadow Flynn and the others then went to sleep, with me and Twilight being the only ones up. "Goodnight Princess Twilight." I said, as I kissed my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle on the cheek. "Goodnight Mario." said Twilight. Then, me and Twilight fell asleep.


	14. A Date With The Princess?

Chapter 14 of The Chosen One in Equestria- A Date With The Princess?

Mario's POV

Today, me, Twilight and the others continued our search for Tirek. We still couldn't find him. "God Twilight! Where is he? I want my revenge on him for nearly killing my cousin Lily in the pits of Tartarus and making me into the angry and pissed off guy I am today! He could be anywhere in Equestria for all we know." I said, in anger. "I don't know, Mario. We have to keep looking for him. Who knows where he is?" said Twilight. "Ooh. Me and Cyber have something to do." said Rarity. "So see you later." said Shadow Flynn, as he and Rarity run off to whatever they are doing, with Shadow Doll following them, cause you know, Shadow Doll is Shadow Flynn's shadow. "I have to have a teacup party with Angel Bunny. I promised I would." said Fluttershy, as she runs off to have a teacup party with her pet bunny. "I have to practice a little for the Wonderbolt Olympics. See ya." Said Rainbow Dash, as she flies off to where she is practicing. "The Great and Powerful Trixie has to practice my magic tricks for my act at the Wonderbolt Olympics. See ya later." said Trixie, as she runs off. "I have to work all day at the farm. I'll catch ya later though." said Applejack, as she runs off to her farm. Suddenly, me, my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Pinkie Pie are the only ones left right now. "Um, Twilight?" I asked. "Yes?" asked Twilight. "I was wondering….since we are alone right now, can we, uh, uh- GO OUT ON A DATE!" I said, as I blush. "Sure Mario! I would love to!" said Twilight, blushing at me. "Twilight has a boyfriend? Well, I am going to prepare stuff for the date, with Cheese Sandwich's help. Meet ya there." said Pinkie Pie, as she runs off. "Really? You want to?" I said, blushing at her. "Of course Mario! I do love you after all." said Twilight. "Then let's hit it off!" I said. Then, me and Twilight were running so fast towards wherever we are going. Spike is trying to catch up to us. "Twilight! Mario! Can you guys slow down? I am trying to catch up to you!" Spike said, as he said it loud and clear, trying to catch up with us. "Um, Twilight?" I asked. "Yes?" Asked Twilight. "Where are we going by any chance?" I asked. "You'll see." said Twilight, winking at me.

Later, we end up at Sugarcube Corner. And that's where me and Twilight will have our first date. "Um, Twilight?" I said. "Yes?" said Twilight. "Why did you pick something basic as Sugarcube Corner? Not that I am complaining, but why can't we just have our date outside?" I asked. "Why not? I mean, you can never go wrong with Sugarcube Corner." said Twilight. "Oh ok." I said. Me and Twilight, with Spike following us behind, go inside Sugarcube Corner. We all sit down at our table, with me and Twilight sitting next to each other- while Spike sits on the other side of the table. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie storms in by our table and throws confetti at us. "SURPRISE!" said Pinkie Pie, partying it out like it's a big deal or something. "Pinkie, don't you think that's a little too extreme?" I asked. "Of course it isn't. I just wanted to make your date special, since um, you know- you're dating a princess." said Pinkie Pie. "Oh yeah. I am dating Princess Twilight Sparkle." I said, acting like I forgot that when I really didn't. "Um, Pinkie? Aren't you going to give me credit? I was the one who helped out!" said Cheese Sandwich. "Oops. Sorry." said Pinkie Pie, blushing at Cheese Sandwich. "Are you by any chance going to have a date with him here." I said. "Well, yes…kind of. But me and Cheese have something more for you two." said Pinkie Pie. "Well, what is it?" asked Twilight. "I'll be right back." said Pinkie Pie, as she runs to the manager. She then tells her to turn the lights off for their spot, cause it's a special date with a princess- but not just any princess, it's with Princess Twilight Sparkle. The manager then turns the lights off for us, like Pinkie told. As soon as Pinkie comes back in the dark- and Cheese Sandwhich brings two outside lamps to us and Pinkie turns them on. Cheese Sandwhich gives us some plates and a fork. Pinkie then puts the steak which she cut up into two pieces herself on me and Twilight's plates.

"Woah, it seems like you have quite the date here, Twilight." said Spike, kind of proud for her. "I know, Spike. This is amazing!" said Twilight. "I agree, Twilight. This is amazing. Thanks Pinkie." I said, trying to cut up the rest of the steak(s). Once I got done cutting the steak(s) up into like, I don't know, 10 pieces I guess, I then put ketchup on mine and then we start eating. "Mmmmm. This steak is so good, Twilight." I said, eating the steak. "I agree. It's very delicious. Thanks Pinkie! Thanks Cheese!" said Twilight. "No problem Twilight." said Pinkie. "Do you work here by any chance?" I asked. "Yes I do." said Pinkie. We then eat our steak slowly. Once we were done eating the steak, we then ask for desert. "Um, Pinkie?" I asked. "Yes?" asked Pinkie. "Can I have a Chocolate ice cream please, with chocolate syrup, M&MS, Recese Peanut Butter cups, and Oreo pieces?" I asked. "And can I have a Vanilla Whip Cream Sundae?" asked Twilight. "Sure, coming right up!" said Pinkie. 20 minutes later, Pinkie Pie comes back with our order- it's exactly what we wanted. Me and Twilight then eat the deserts. "Mmmm. Man, Twilight. This is awesome!" I said. "I know right?" said Twilight, in agreement. Pinkie Pie goes at the table where Cheese Sandwich is, and she sits next to him on their date. "It's amazing that we don't have to pay for things in Equestria. It's all free there. All you got to do sometimes here is pay bits." I said. "What do you mean by pay? Oh yeah. I forgot. Back at home on the planet called Earth, you guys pay with something called money." said Twilight, remembering what I told her yesterday about money. After we finish our deserts, me and Twilight have something to confess to each other. "Um, Twilight?" I said. "Yes Mario?" said Twilight. "Uh, I have been wanting to say this for a while now, but ever since I watched the show- I developed a very strong crush on you, even before I knew Equestria and everything about it was real. In other words, I…uh, I LOVE YOU!" I said, blushing at her. "You know what? Ever since I met you- I have developed very strong feelings for you. In fact, we totally crushed on each other as soon as you woke up from your one day coma. In other words, I love you too." said Twilight, blushing at me. "Shall we kiss?" I said, winking at her. "Sure. Let's have our first kiss." said Twilight. Me and Twilight then have our first kiss. We kissed each other for the very first time, not to mention this is the first time I laid my lips on a girl. The manager then turns the lights back on. Pinkie Pie must have asked the manager to do that. As soon as we stopped kissing each other, we saw that every single pony had crowded around us. It was a huge crowd, indeed. But it wasn't me and her they are looking at. It was at Twilight Sparkle. They had seen her and I kiss, but they crowded around us like she's a celebrity or something. "Oh my god! You're Princess Twilight?" asked a stallion. "Yes. Yes I am." said Twilight, as she embarrassedly blushed. "Wow. You are awesome." said a mare. "Yeah. And when we saw you, your friends, and that strange goat man defeat Lord Tirek a long time ago, you were so cool. Totally badass." said another stallion. "Can I get your autograph?" asked another mare. "Sure." said Twilight. The mare who had asked her for the autograph gives Twilight a pen and paper. She then signs it. "I'll sign it, miss. If you don't mind. After all, I am her boyfriend." I said, as I take the paper and pen. I then sign it and give it back to the mare who had asked for an autograph. "Thanks Twilight. And to you as well." said the mane who had asked Twilight for an autograph. "No problem." said Twilight. "Yup and just be lucky you got an autograph from not just a princess but the princess of friendship! And me- the soon to be prince of friendship. It's maybe like a once in a lifetime sort of thing, or whatever idk." I said. Suddenly, Lord Tirek then storms in the place- along with Starlight Glimmer. "Here I was! Nearby Sugarcube Corner all along! I was so hidden that there was no way you all couldn't find me. Now, I shall get my revenge!" said Tirek. All the ponies inside the place, except me, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie and Cheese, are freaking out right now by Tirek's appearance. "Aaahhh! It's him! It's him!" said All the ponies inside the place, except me, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie and Cheese, as the run outside the place trying to get away from Tirek. "Tirek! You faggot! You have to go through me!" yelled Twilight. "It's you! Thanks to you, I have became the angry and pissed off guy that I am today! And it was all because you nearly killed my cousin Lily in the pits of Tartarus. I will get my revenge on you for doing this to me!" I yelled, as I pull out an arm- revealing that one of my arms is just a prosthetic arm-meaning that it was a fake one. I lost the real one when I saved Lily's life, back when I was 10, from getting killed by Tirek. I then quickly rushed to put that arm back in before Twilight can see that the arm was a fake. Shadow Flynn and all the others besides Pinkie and Cheese run inside the restaurant. "It's a good thing that we all found him AND STARILIGHT." said Shadow Flynn. "Yeah. Let's go!" said Fluttershy. Me, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie, and Cheese then run out of the place known as Sugarcube Corner, with Shadow Flynn and all the others. Once we got out the place, we saw Lord Tirek, looking way more powerful then we last saw him. Then there is Starlight Glimmer, laughing in my face- about my failures from when I was young. We see a shadow right next to both Tirek and Starlight, one resembling that of a certain draconequus. We all know who that is. It is, unexpectedly, Discord. "I see that your boyfriend, is no longer on your side Fluttershy. He's on my side now." said Tirek. "That's right. Tirek is a way better friend then all of you. Now, we will make sure that chaos is spread throughout the entire world and no one can stop us." said Discord, laughing evilly. I want to believe that he's just tricked but him siding with the one with the one who nearly killed my cousin Lily and made me into the angry and pissed off guy I am today, no, just NO! "That's right. We will work together. There's no use freeing Discord now. We will get to you all NOW!" said Tirek, laughing evilly.

"Discord! How dare you side with the guy who nearly killed my cousin Lily in the pits of Tartarus and shaped me into the angry and pissed off guy that I am today! That's it, you- my friend, are going down." I said, pissed at Discord for siding with Tirek (and Starlight). "Um, I think we should focus on defeating Tirek and Starlight first. Then we will deal with Discord." said Applejack. "Good idea, Applejack." I said. "Man, Tirek has gotten a lot stronger since we have last seen him, Twilight." said Rainbow Dash. "I know right?" said Twilight. "He must be stopped. No matter how many times it takes to defeat him." said Shadow Doll. "Yeah. We have to come up with a game plan here." said Rarity. "I don't know Rarity. He probably is very powerful and super hard to defeat now." said Fluttershy. "Don't worry, we'll come up with some sort of plan to defeat him." said Spike. "Spike is right, Fluttershy. There will be a way to defeat him- and Starlight!" said Twilight, confident that we will defeat him. "Let's not waste time here. We have to come up with a game plan to defeat Tirek. We don't want to disappoint Princess Celestia." said Shadow Flynn. "Hmmm…."


	15. Tirek's Defeat

Chapter 15 of The Chosen One in Equestria- Tirek's Defeat

Mario's POV

"Alright, Shadow Flynn, what's the plan here?" I asked. "Alright! I know this going to sound cliché but the only way to defeat him and Starlight now is that we fuse together to turn ourselves into the most powerful being in Equestria, stronger then both Tirek and Starlight….then Twilight and the rest of us will attack them with the elements of harmony and maybe that can bring Discord back. Does that sound like a plan?" said Shadow Flynn, who came up with the plan. "That's a great idea. Twilight! Let's get moving!" I said. "On it!" said Twilight. Me and Shadow Flynn then fuse together and turn into Hyper Super Mario Shadow Dragon. "What? You kids can't possibly defeat me?! I am unstoppable!" yelled Tirek. "Oh yeah, think again!" said Twilight, as she comes up with all the elements of harmony. "You really think you can stop us?! Ha. Too bad." said Starlight Glimmer, who uses her horn and attacks us. Fortunately, we are all so powerful that we were able to avoid the attack. "What?! How is this possible?!" yelled Tirek. "Go ahead! Attack us! However, it doesn't change the fact that we are the most powerful beings in existence." said both me and Shadow Flynn's voices, coming from Hyper Super Mario Shadow Dragon. "Yeah. That's right. Within in all of us, is something you don't care about- the magic of FRIENDSHIP!" said Twilight, as she, the element's of harmony and all of us plan the attack. "You won't stop me! I'm too powerful!" said Tirek, as he releases a blue energy ball coming from his horns- attacking us. We still avoided the attack. "What?! How are our attacks not doing anything to stop those twerps?" asked Starlight, in shock. "I don't know. Beats me." said Tirek, in shock. "Alright Tirek! You minus well give up now and face the consequences." I said, with my voice coming from Hyper Super Mario Shadow Dragon. Suddenly, me, Twilight, the rest of the mane six, and Shadow Flynn- we all attack Tirek and Starlight with a big chaos boom and the elements of harmony against them- making one big final blow before both Tirek and Starlight get sent back to Tartarus. "I'll be back SOMEDAY!" yelled Tirek, as he said his last words for now before he and Starlight get sent to Tartarus. Everything goes back to normal- with Equestria restored, the ponies getting the magic back- we felt like heroes. As we all turn back to normal, Princess Celestia comes up to us, with Princess Luna at her side. "Good job carrying out your missions. As for you, Mario….." said Princess Celestia, giving out a speech. 'Oh no, I'm in trouble! I will be sent to Ponyville jail for no reason because Celestia hates me.' I thought. "You did the right thing defeating Tirek and Starlight. Your courage, bravery and kindness turned Discord back to normal and in turn save Equestria. I want you to keep doing that." said Princess Celestia, giving out a speech. "Really? You're not mad at me?" I said, shocked at what I am hearing. "I am not mad at you, not now Mario. Despite you being a murderer, you turned yourself around and did what you had to do to save Equestria with all of your friends and- your girlfriend Twilight Sparkle." said Princess Celestia, winking at me and Twilight. "Mario is an awesome help to us, Celestia!" said Rainbow Dash. "I must go now." said Princess Celestia, leaving with Princess Luna. "Wait?! Where am I? Is Tirek defeated again? Are we saved?" said Discord, in confusion. "You are right by Sugarcube Corner. Tirek brainwashed you and he made you evil again. But we are saved, in fact we defeated Tirek and Starlight." said Twilight. "Oh, we were so worried about you, Discord." said Fluttershy. "Well, it's good to hear that Discord is back to normal again." said Shadow Flynn, in relief. "I still don't trust him…." I said, mumbling a little. "WHAT?!" said all of my friends and my girlfriend. "I SAID- I still don't trust him!" I yelled. "So wait? Are you saying you don't trust me? Who are you?!" yelled Discord.


	16. Mario VS Discord

Chapter 16 of the Chosen One of Equestria- Mario VS Discord

Mario's POV

"So wait? You're saying that you don't trust me? Who are you?!" yelled Discord. "You haven't figured it out yet? I am the Sonic Plush doll critic from the planet Earth! I am here to beat your ass! The citizens of Equestria will cry out for peace, justice, friendship and harmony! No ally of Tirek is an ally of mine! And I refuse to believe that you reformed. I came here to defeat evil faggots like you! I am MARIO THE SONIC PLUSH! This is who I am." I said, laughing evilly, while saying my whole speech to Discord- a draconequus that I still don't trust, after siding with the red evil, cruel, vicious, hideous faggot who literally attempted murder on my cousin Lily Rodriguz, throwing her into the pits of Tartarus where she almost got killed but thankfully I saved her life- literally turning me into the angry and pissed off Sonic Plush doll I am today. "Well, I refuse to fight you, Mario." said Discord, trying to be _friends_ with me. "Why? Are you scared?" I said, smiling with an evil grin. "No. I don't want to fight you. Besides, I am not who you think I am. Really!" said Discord, not believing me. "Bullcrap! I know your real intentions! Stop playing games!" I yelled. "Mario! What the hell? He reformed, for Celestia's sake! He didn't do anything wrong." said Twilight. "Twilight, everyone- you all stay out of this." I said. Suddenly, I see my evil and retarded brother Anti-Mario land onto the ground. "Don't worry Mario, I'll show him not to mess with my older brother." said Anti-Mario, with an evil and creepy grin on his face. "Glad to see I am not alone on this one. Discord sucks! He's gay!" I yelled, agreeing with Anti-Mario for once. "Let's fight!" I said, loudly to Discord. "Okay! Bring it on!" said Discord, loudly to me. Anti-Mario decides to attack first instead of me, attacking Discord with a blue ball of chaos energy- like in Dragon Ball Z. "You can't stop me, Anti-Mario. I am the Lord of Chaos! I am way more powerful then you." said Discord, releasing a blue ball of chaos energy, attacking Anti-Mario- making him disappear into a puff of smoke. However, to Discord's shock, Anti-Mario came back out of the puff of smoke- to him, in a new superpowered form- becoming a scary character, with changeling like features and a green aura surrounding him. Anti-Mario holds a knife to Discord's neck, trying to literally murder him- kill him. "Say your last words, before you DIE! Your days are over, Discord." said Anti-Mario, laughing evilly. "I….didn't do anything wrong, I swear…." said Discord, trembling in fear. "You are no match for me, Discord." said Anti-Mario, with a creepy evil grin almost stabbing Discord with the knife, until he stopped, realizing that Discord is immortal. Rainbow Dash starts to blush, just by looking at him. I think she has a crush on Anti-Mario actually. Anti-Mario then let's out an evil chuckle, still smiling with that creepy grin. Much to our shock however, instead of killing Discord, Anti-Mario vanishes into a puff of smoke- never to be seen again, well for now anyways. "Woah. Anti-Mario just disappeared. How did he do that?" said Twilight. "I know right? Beats me" I said, agreeing with Twilight on that. "Maybe it's because he's super powerful." said Rainbow, blushing, in amazement at just how powerful Anti-Mario truly is. "Rainbow, do you have a crush on Anti-Mario?" asked Shadow Flynn. "Yeah. We literally saw you blushing at him just a minute ago." said Twilight. "No! I don't have a crush on him. He's evil! Yuck." said Rainbow, gagging and denying her crush on him. "You totally do Rainbow! I swear! Don't lie to us." I said, in disbelief that Rainbow doesn't have a crush on him. "No!" yelled Rainbow, while blushing, denying it again. "Looks like you have a crush on him to me." said Applejack, in disbelief. "Fuck no! I really don't! Stop staying I do!" yelled Rainbow, while blushing, once again denying it. "Oh, she does. She absolutely does! There's no denying it." said Rarity, in disbelief. "Ew. Uhgh." said Rainbow, gagging. "Why would I have a crush on an evil psychotic freak?!" yelled Rainbow, blushing in disgust. "Okay, okay,..geez, we were just kidding." I said, lying to Rainbow to end that discussion. "Now, Discord, let's finish this off!" I said, planning an attack against Discord. "Hawhoho! Okay then, I won't go easy on you." said Discord. "CHAOS BLAST!" I said, attacking him with a huge blast, making Discord disappear into a puff of smoke. Much to my shock but not surprising, Discord comes out of the puff of smoke. "Nice try, but I'm afraid that I am more powerful than you." said Discord, snapping his fingers and sending out creepy ass balloons with scary faces on them to attack me, like in the first episode of Season 2 "The Return of Harmony". I then blocked the attack, with a Chaos control before he could get to me. The battle between me and Discord felt like several hours. Then, I pinned Discord down to the ground- with a small Chaos blast. Discord is at the verge of death. "*gasps* Discord?! Don't die!?" said Fluttershy, crying… upset that her _boyfriend_ is hurt, injured and left there to die. Discord then gets up, all recovered- back to normal, like it was nothing. "*laughs* You should see the look on your friend's faces when you said 'Discord, don't die' Relax Fluttershy. I am not going anywhere. I'm immortal. I can't die!" said Discord, pointing out the fact that he's immortal. "I'm glad you're okay." said Fluttershy, blushing at Discord. "Same here…Fluttershy." said Discord, blushing at Fluttershy. Suddenly, I start feeling guilty about not believing Discord. I then walk up to the poor draconequus "Um, Discord?" I said. "Yes Mario?" said Discord. "It must be true that you are truly reformed, and that you just got tricked and brainwashed by Tirek, right?" I asked, curiously. "*sighs* Yes. It's true. I'm fully reformed." said Discord. "See! I told ya he was innocent!" said Twilight. "Don't get smart with me, Twilight." I said, kind of annoyed by that comment. "So, tell me, do you love someone…uh, I mean somepony who is the one that can keep you sane?" I asked.


	17. Friendship Restored

Chapter 17 of the Chosen One in Equestria- Friendship Restored

Mario's POV

"So, tell me, do you love someone…uh, I mean somepony who is the one that can keep you sane?" I asked. "Yes…Her name is Fluttershy." said Discord. "Aw…that's so sweet." said Fluttershy. "So, do you love somepony who is the one that can keep _**you**_ sane?" asked Discord. "Yes. I do. Her name is Twilight Sparkle." I said, to Discord. "Aww..you know I love you too, Mario." said Twilight. "Huh? Sounds like we do have a lot more in common then we thought. We are both sane but yet can be insane as well. You have Twilight to keep you sane, while I have Fluttershy to keep me sane. Without those two ponies to love us, we will both snap and go insane, and become evil." said Discord, realizing that we have a lot in common. "Wow. I realize that I have a lot more in common with you. We could be friends. Sorry that I yelled and accused you of being evil at first, due to you being brainwashed by Tirek." I said, realizing that we have a lot in common, apologizing to Discord. "It's okay, Mario. That's all in the past now. A case of mistaken identity isn't going to hurt anyone." said Discord, forgiving me. "Friends?" said Discord, as he lends out his hand to me. "You said it! Friends it is!" I said, shaking Discord's hand. For the first time, I can really feel the power and magic of friendship running through me. It's quite unbelievable but I actually made my first friend in Equestria besides the mane six, Trixie and Spike. And he isn't a pony- but a draconequus. "Amazing! You just had made your first friend here in Equestria behinds the six of us and Spike AND TRIXIE." said Rainbow Dash, impressed that I made my first friend in Equestria besides the mane six, Trixie and Spike. "Yeah, and thanks to you, the power and the magic of friendship is running through all of us." said Trixie. "This is why I love you, Mario…You are so kind and caring. You made your first friend in Equestria besides the six of us, Spike and Trixie- and surprisingly, Discord is your first friend in Equestria." said Twilight, blushing at me. "Yeah. We're impressed." said Shadow Flynn.

Because of the power of the magic of friendship through the new friendship between me and Discord; Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and just everypony in Ponyville and Canterlot is feeling the power and magic of friendship running through them. Suddenly, Princess Celestia comes over to me with Princess Luna and Princess Cadance. "Well done, Mario. Even though you can be a cruel, evil and heartless murderer, you have come to realize that Discord isn't really all that bad and evil and that you had come to trust him… make him your first friend. I am proud of you, my student, Mario the Sonic Plush- at how far you have come. Because of that, I have the slight respect for you as one of my students." said Princess Celestia. "Really? You aren't mad at me?" I said, kind of shocked that Celestia ever said that to me. "You saw the power and magic of friendship for the first time. That alone can't make me mad at you…well, for now anyways. Keep that up and you will just be the true Prince of Friendship that Twilight has always wanted." said Princess Celestia, finishing her speech to me. Celestia then leaves with her sister Luna and Cadance. Suddenly, the magic stops flowing through us. "Well, what should we do now?" I asked. "I think we should throw a party to CELEBRATE!" suggested Pinkie Pie, all excited. "Hell yeah. That's a great idea, Pinkie." said Twilight. "Yes! I am so excited. Make sure to get DJ PON 3 as the DJ of the party." I said to Pinkie. "On it!" said Pinkie, leaving to get everything ready for the party. "This should be exciting." I said, to myself.


	18. First Arc: Epilogue, onto the 2nd arc

The Chosen One In Equestria- First Arc: Epilogue, onto the second arc

Mario's POV

Pinkie Pie just got done setting up the party, complete with DJ PON3. Me, my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Trixie, Spike, the rest of the mane six, Shadow Flynn (and his 'shadow' Shadow Doll) then get ready to party it all out. "Um, Twilight?" I asked. "Yes Mario?" said Twilight. I then turn into my pony form- "Mario the Pony" with the stallion medallion that she gave me. "Do you think that I really am the Chosen One of Equestria?" I asked. "Don't be silly, Mario. I know you are. And I know you can totally defeat your greatest enemies, like Tirek- whether he decides to show up again, Anti-Mario, Starlight Glimmer, Queen Chrysalis, King Chrysalis- we all defeated those guys together with you, but you were the one who defeated them in the end, and in turn freed Discord from Tirek's mind control. I don't know how to thank you. Without you, I think Equestria would have been doomed. So yes, you are the Chosen One in Equestria." said Twilight, blushing after she just said all of that. I then run up to Twilight and kiss her, while still in pony form. "Thanks Twilight." I said, blushing. "No problem." said Twilight, winking at me. I then turn back into my normal, regular (base) sonic plush doll form. Then, out of nowhere, Tirek strikes back AGAIN! This time, without Starlight accompanying him. "Ha! Think you could have defeated me easily, Mario the Sonic Plush? Well too bad, I escaped from that forsaken prison again! I came back to have my vengeance- on YOU, Equestria's Messiah! For destroying me!" said Tirek, gloating his BS into my face. "Oh no. Tirek decided to just come back and get his revenge on me! Well, listen Lord Tirek, it's not going to happen CAUSE I WILL BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS! GOD!" I said, all pissed off that Tirek came back once again. "I will defeat you Mario!" said Tirek, insisting that he can defeat me. "No! I will defeat you!" I said, arguing with him. "No! I will defeat YOU!" argued Tirek. "No! I will defeat YOUR SORRY ASS!" I argued. "Grrrrr…" grunted Tirek, as he is arguing with me. "Grrrrr…" I grunted, as I am arguing with Tirek. The argument between me and Tirek felt like it was for 12 minutes. Thankfully, Twilight put a stop to that argument. "Mario! That's enough! I know you can defeat Tirek." said Twilight. "Thanks Twilight….for stopping that argument." I said, thanking Twilight for stopping the argument between me and Tirek. "No problem. You can do it! You are the Chosen One of Equestria!" said Twilight. "Oh yeah, I forgot, where is your girlfriend- that fucking Starlight Glimmer? I bet you fuck her everyday." Said Shadow Flynn, taunting Tirek. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHADOW! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH STARLIGHT! SHE'S JUST AN ALLY!" yelled Tirek. "Oh yeah, likely story." said Shadow Flynn, taunting Tirek, and laughing. "I'll finish you all OFF!" yelled Tirek. "Oh yeah, well- take a look at THIS!" I said, with an evil grin on my face. I then show off Tirek- my pony transformation, "Mario the Pony". As I turn into my pony form, I then borrow some of Tirek's strong magic, and absorb it into me, turning myself into an ultimate pony beast who is almost as tall as Tirek is. "You will be DEAD, Tirek!" I said, in a very loud voice. "We'll see about that." said Tirek, with an evil grin on his face. Me and Tirek then go head to head together, like a competition- two stronger beings competing against one another. It was almost like the battle was going to end in a draw, with no victory. "Grrrr…." I grunted. "Grrrrrr…" Tirek grunted. "Grrrrrrrr…." I grunted. "GrrrrrrrrrrrAAAHHHH!" Tirek grunted, but this time he sounds like he's in pain. That went on for like 30 minutes, until I figure out something to get rid of Tirek. "Hey! Hey Tirek!" I said, with an evil grin on my face. "WHAT?!" yelled Tirek, who I can tell is very annoyed with me. "Prepare to DIE BY MY HANDS, YOU MURDERER!" I said, as I sent an blue ball of energy coming from my horn in my pony form. "Noooooooooooooooo! I will be BACK! And this time, I will be even stronger! " said Tirek, as he is being sent back to Tartarus once again. I then turn back into my normal and regular (base) Sonic Plush doll form.

Once that was just taken care of, DJ PON3 aka Vinyl Scratch (Idk why she has two names) decides to put on a song that I like- called "Living for the City" by Stevie Wonder. "Alright! Let's get this party started!' said DJ PON3, who is excited about it. And oh, btw Shadow Doll is just acting as Shadow Flynn's 'shadow' at the moment but that's beside the point. Me and Twilight then decide to dance with each other as the music starts playing, and so does Shadow Flynn (aka Cyber) and Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwhich, and Discord and Fluttershy. "Oh, isn't this so romantic?" said Discord, looking at Fluttershy. "Yes it is." said Fluttershy. Spike then gets his hands on some of the sweets that Pinkie made for the party, ranging from cookies to cupcakes, and so does Trixie, because they don't have anyone to dance with while Rainbow Dash is flying, practicing her Sonic rainboom, dancing to the song herself, cause she and Anti-Mario aren't in a relationship YET! Applejack is also dancing to the song herself. Suddenly, Shadow Flynn decides to hold a toast for me while we are dancing. We all get bottles of wine so that we can do the toast for me. "Three cheers for the Chosen One Of Equestria!" said Shadow Flynn, doing his toast. We all participate in the toast of course, and we drink out of our bottles of wine. Then, we continue dancing. "Um, Twilight?" I said. "Yes Mario?" said Twilight. "Isn't this great that we are dancing together?" I said, looking at Twilight. "It sure is." said Twilight, winking at me. "Man, I really love this song, Shadow. It reminds me a lot about you." said Rarity, looking at Shadow Flynn. "Awww…come on. Really?" said Shadow Flynn, blushing. "Yes it does remind me of how much you care." said Rarity, looking at Shadow Flynn. "You are too generous, Rarity. They don't call you the Element of Genoristy for nothing." said Shadow Flynn, flirting with Rarity while dancing with her. Shadow Flynn aka CyberRainbowDark Ninja, starts to be a little sad. "Rarity…I love you, but I just need a break for a few minutes." said Shadow Flynn, walking away from Rarity. "Shadow, wait?!" said Rarity, crying a little because her boyfriend Shadow walked away from her. I then stop myself from dancing with Twilight for a few minutes. "I think something is up with my best friend Shadow Flynn. I'll be right back. I am going to go talk to him." I said, walking away from Twilight. "Oh ok. I'll be here waiting for ya." said Twilight, winking at me.

Shadow Flynn is sitting on a hill- right outside where the party is. I then come over to him and sit down next to him. "Shadow Flynn…..What's the matter?" I asked. "I don't think you would understand!" said Shadow Flynn, being really bitter right now. "Come on? I'm your best friend. I have known you since 6th grade at the Academy. You can tell me anything. What's going on?" I said, asking Shadow Flynn what is up with him that's making him upset. "It's just that….*sighs* I just miss Aurora Kisaragi. This is not the same without her." said Shadow Flynn, being really sad and bitter because he misses a friend named Aurora. "Aurora?" I said, a little confused. "Yes…Her! I don't know if you understand, but she is my best girl- friend, I mean, NOT my girlfriend, but she's another best friend of mine who is a girl. She is not available to talk to me anymore because she's busy with school and shit going on in her personal life, with her mom and all that. I wish I could have danced with BOTH Aurora and Rarity at the party! That would have been way more awesome." said Shadow Flynn, crying a little. "Shadow….I can relate. Believe me, I know what that's like." I said, trying to calm Shadow Flynn down. "Really? You have experienced something like that before?" said Shadow Flynn, in shock. "Yes….Have I told you the story about Sugar Pop?" I asked. "No you haven't. Who is she? Is she an old friend of yours too?" asked Shadow Flynn. "*sighs* Yes. She is. Just like Aurora is your best girl- friend, Sugar Pop is my best girl- friend, a friend that is a girl. And guess what? She's a pony- who is probably from Equestria. My parents Lara and Tony don't believe me and think that I was imagining her, but the truth is…is that Sugar Pop IS REAL! Me and her were the best of friends. We would hang out all the time. Unfortunately, her parents told me that I couldn't play with her anymore. So she just left…crying, because she never wanted to leave my side. I cried too, because her parents are so mean and cruel!" I said, yelling at the last sentence. "I see…I'm sorry to hear that. I am glad that I am not the only one who is going through this. Thanks….Mario, for cheering me up." said Shadow Flynn, crying in tears of joy and happiness. "No problem. Hey, why don't we go back to the party? We can walk back together there and dance with our girlfriends Twilight and Rarity!" I said. "Yeah. That's a great idea. I am glad to have you as my best friend, Mario… I really am." said Shadow Flynn.

So, me and Shadow Flynn walk back to the party. I then went back to dancing with Twilight, while Shadow Flynn went back to dancing with Rarity. "So…What was Shadow Flynn so upset about?" asked Twilight. "Eh, it was nothing." I said. "Ok then." said Twilight. "Man, I couldn't have set up most of this party without you Cheese." said Pinkie Pie, blushing. "No. This party is all thanks to you, Pinkie. Without you, I would have been really lonely." said Cheese Sandwich, looking at his girlfriend Pinkie Pie. We all danced, and danced, and danced, while we all ate some sweets and drinks here and there. The party went on for HOURS and hours…until 11:30 PM, when it was said and done. We all then decide to go to Twilight's castle of friendship and sleep there in a big bedroom. Me and Twilight then hop into a bed together. While everyone else fell asleep without saying goodnight cause they are exhausted from all that partying, me and Twilight are the only ones still up. "Um, Twilight?" I said. "Yes Mario?" said Twilight. "If I haven't been able to dance with you tonight at the party, then I honestly would have killed myself….That's how much you mean to me, Twilight." I said, while crying a little. "Awww….You know, I love you." said Twilight. "Yeah. Screw that Flash Sentry guy. I love you more than he does." I said. "I know right?" said Twilight, agreeing with me on Flash. "Well, we should be going to sleep now. All this partying is making me tired….." I said, yawning. "Me too." said Twilight, yawning. I then kiss Twilight on the cheek. "Goodnight, my Princess." I said. Twilight then kisses me back on the cheek. "Goodnight Mario." said Twilight. Me and Twilight then went to sleep.

Ryuga's POV

Hello…I am Ryuga Jhangshi. I'm in Equestria, standing right on a hill. watching every move that Sonic plush is making. I want to get my revenge towards him…FOR STEALING MY BEST FRIEND SHADOW FLYNN and for murdering my father and almost taking away my life back when he was 14. "Mario! I will steal all your precious friends, including your precious girlfriend Twilight Sparkle! I want MY Shadow Flynn, BACK! And you can never take him away from ME ever again, you MONSTER! I will have my revenge. You'll see what I mean, Mario." I said, in an angry bitter tone towards my arch nemesis- Mario the Sonic Plush.


	19. Mario VS Ryuga- The Dawn of Friendship

Mario in Equestria- 2nd arc:

Chapter 18 of Earth and Equestria- Allying Forces

 ***A/N Thanks to Starving Venom Kaiju, for being the co-creator of this fanfic and helping me out with it. Without him, I wouldn't be able to continue the story of Mario in Equestria***

A year later, on the night of December 20, 2018 at 9:00 PM, in a palace at the border of Equestria, a robotic copy of the star of the Mario Rants series of videos- Mario the Sonic Plush, the one called Metal Mario the Sonic Plush, is scheming to come up with a brilliant plan to get rid of Mario, Twilight, Shadow Flynn and co, along with his genius creator- Lord Zarkiar, the ruler of the Dark Palace and Mario's arch nemesis. Lord Zarkiar is sitting in his chair, with his identity not seen other than a bit of his body sitting, and a arm- like Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget. "Metal! Have you come up with a plan to eliminate Mario and his pesky little friends, yet?" asked Lord Zarkiar, speaking with a distorted voice. "No. Not yet my master." said Metal Mario the Sonic Plush, shaking his head- saying no. "If you don't come up with one in a minute, I will come up with the plan myself!" yelled Lord Zarkiar, speaking with a distorted voice. "Ok fine. Um, I was wondering if we can use Ryuga Jhangshi for the plan. He is a guy who severely traumatized Mario in Japan back when he was 14." said Metal Mario the Sonic Plush, discussing the plan. "Hmmm…Interesting. Go on." said Lord Zarkiar, speaking with a distorted voice. "For the plan, we shall let Ryuga steal the mane six- including Princess Twilight Sparkle, and also that magician Trixie, that baby dragon Spike, and of course…..Shadow Flynn, along with the talking shadow plush named Shadow Doll- from Mario. Ryuga will then let them be on his side, tell them how much of a murderer Mario the Sonic Plush is and what he did to him, and then Mario will lose his friends! It will be very difficult to get them back!" said Metal Mario the Sonic Plush, who finished discussing the plan to Lord Zarkiar. "Splendid plan, Metal. I must tell Ryuga at once." said Lord Zarkiar, speaking with a distorted voice, as he let out an evil chuckle."Ryuga?" asked Lord Zarkiar, speaking with a distorted voice. "Yes, my master Lord Zarkiar?" said Ryuga, with an evil grin on his face. "I want you to steal the mane six- including Princess Twilight Sparkle, and also that magician Trixie, that baby dragon Spike, and of course…..Shadow Flynn, along with the talking shadow plush named Shadow Doll- from my worst enemy Mario the Sonic Plush. You will let them be on his side, tell them how much of a murderer Mario the Sonic Plush is and what he did to him, and then Mario will lose his friends! It will be very difficult for him to back! Will you do that?" asked Lord Zarkiar, speaking with a distorted voice. "Yes. I shall go and do that." said Ryuga, letting out an evil chuckle. "Your time is over, Mario the Sonic Plush! Mwaaaaaahhhaaahhhhh!" Lord Zarkiar, speaking with a distorted voice.

Mario's POV

Today is December 21, 2018- It will be almost 2 years since me and Discord became friends because in 11 days, it will be the year 2019. I feel that I am truly worthy of becoming the Prince of Friendship when I get married to Twilight Sparkle. I just know I will. Me, Twilight, Shadow Flynn (also Shadow Doll), Trixie, Spike, the rest of the mane six, and Discord are starting out winter throughout Equestria, like the ponies do every year, by letting it snow- and I am trying to enjoy- I mean despise the nice, cold, blustery air. "Brrerrr…It's so friggin cold! Winter sucks! I don't get why we are doing this crap in the first place" I said, shivering while complaining about the cold weather. "Come on! Winter is totally awesome. Why the fuck don't you like it?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Yeah. Winter is kind of fun. Why don't you like it….again?" asked Twilight, confused as to why I hate Winter. "You wouldn't understand, but back where I come from, Winter is a pain in the ass. Us Earthlings have to shovel the snow, which can cause heart attacks in people over the age of 30. And oh my god! Snowstorms are the worst. And good luck driving your cars in the snowy weather during and after snowstorms, cause it can lead to car accidents- innocent lives getting killed. Not to mention, it's cold, it's slippery….. what is so wonderful about winter? Nothing." I said, ranting about how much winter sucks. "I completely understand, Mario. I don't blame ya. Man, that sounds horrible" said Twilight, understanding why I hate this season. "I know right? I will admit that some winter activities like sledding is fun, but besides that I completely hate Winter! Especially Valentines Day, so gay. The only good things about Winter is Christmas, my birthday and your birthday- which me and you are both born on January 4th, Twilight. And oh, Rainbow Dash and Rarity's birthdays as well. Other than those things, Winter can kiss my ass!" I said, finished complaining about winter. "Oh yeah, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure. What is it?" said Twilight. "Why is Christmas called 'Hearth's Warming' in Equestria? It's basically the same holiday. Why is it called that?" I asked, curiously. "I don't know. It's a mystery." said Twilight.

Suddenly, a evil familiar looking creature- a human, is looking at me, in the creepiest way possible. He has one of the most horrifying evil grins I have ever seen in my life. 'Wait a second. He looks very familiar. Of course! It's Ryuga Jhangshi! That guy tortured and traumatized me for life when I was 14 in Japan. He lied and said I killed his father, along with several other innocent people, when clearly I didn't.', I said or rather thought. "Nice to see you! Mario the Sonic Plush!" said Ryuga, chuckling, with a sick and creepy evil grin on his face. "Who is that?" asked Fluttershy. "That is my dear friend Ryuga." said Shadow Flynn. "He certainly doesn't look like a true friend to me." said Applejack, who is pretty horrified of Ryuga. "Yeah. Applejack is right. Ryuga is no friend, Shadow Flynn. He's a monster!" I yelled. "What did Ryuga do to you?" asked Shadow Flynn, curiously. "I don't wanna talk about it." I said, in trauma of what Ryuga did to me. "Fair enough. Now that you mention it, something maybe up with him that I don't know about." said Shadow Flynn. "What did you say?! _I'm_ your best friend, not this murderer you call Mario!" yelled Ryuga. "Forget I said that, Ryuga." said Shadow Flynn. "Ahem." said Ryuga, clearing his throat. "It is time to claim what should have been mine long ago. Friendship! I need your friendship, Mario! Your friends have to come and join me." said Ryuga, with a sick and creepy evil grin on his face. He then punches me and knocks me to the ground. "Hey! That's cheating!" I yelled. Ryuga then snaps his fingers, trying to make all of my friends betray me, lose my friendship and make them be on his side. "Oh my god! Ryuga is so cool. Sorry Mario!" said Rainbow Dash, racing over to Ryuga. "Ryuga is way better than you, murderer!" yelled Fluttershy. "Yeah! You're a freak, that's what you are!" yelled Applejack. "Yeah. RyuFga is no freak, he's handsome. You are simply just a pure weakling." said Rarity. "We should have never trusted you. Ryuga is way better than your sorry ass. If you tried to murder me, I will kill you!" yelled Spike. "The Great and Powerful Trixie, WILL NEVER be friends with the likes of you, Mario. Ryuga's cool, and you aren't!" yelled Trixie. "Ryuga is way better! Bye!" said Pinkie Pie, racing over to Ryuga. "Ryuga is the coolest!" said Discord. "This is the end of our friendship. Sorry Mario, but I have known Ryuga way before I have. Besides, Ryuga is my _true_ best friend." said Shadow Flynn, racing towards Ryuga, along with Shadow Doll. "Oh no. I am losing my friendship! Please, don't let my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle betray me as well!" I said, crying, and getting really depressed. I am praying that my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle won't betray me and join Ryuga's side. "Don't worry Mario, I _won't_ betray you!" said Twilight. "Thanks…Twilight." I said, blushing. "Not so fast! Your girlfriend will be joining my side as well!" said Ryuga, laughing evilly. "When Mario was 14, he murdered my father, and several innocent people back in Japan. He's a freak and a murderer!" yelled Ryuga. "I don't believe a word you just said! Besides, I don't think Mario would EVER murder anyone unless it's a villain and done in self defense!" yelled Twilight. "Very well, then. Even though you won't be joining me, Princess Twilight, at least everyone else of Mario's friends is on my side." said Ryuga, with a sick and creepy evil grin on his face. All of my friends who have joined Ryuga, now have evil grins on their faces- including Shadow Flynn (also Shadow Doll, who is his 'shadow'). "Mario the Sonic Plush! All of your friends, with the exception of your girlfriend, are on my side now! You have lost your friendship! Alright everyone, on the count of three, you must obliterate Mario! One, Two, Three!" said Ryuga, with a sick and creepy evil grin on his face, as my friends that are now on Ryuga's side- Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Trixie, Spike, Shadow Flynn (also Shadow Doll), and Discord, charge and attack me even more. "Ow! That hurts!" I said, gagging, coughing up blood. Despite me coughing up a bit of blood, I'm really strong so I get up. "Ok, Ryuga, me, along with my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle, will battle you- for my friendship! Keep in mind, I will win either way!" I said. "Bring it on!" said Ryuga, with a sick and creepy evil grin on his face, laughing evilly. I then go ahead and tackle Ryuga to the ground, with the help of my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle. "CHAOS BLAST!" I said, as I try to use Chaos Blast on Ryuga. I even snap my fingers to let my friends be on my side again. Somehow that doesn't work for some stupid reason. "What?!" I yelled. "Mwaaaaahwaah! You see, I am way more powerful then you will ever _**be**_ _ **MARIO**_ **!** " said Ryuga, gloating it into my face. Ryuga then transforms into his super form- with the chaos emeralds- creating Super Ryuga. Ryuga then punches me and then tackles onto me. He then chokes me by the neck. I then gag. "I am superior! Stronger then you! I wanted revenge- I have wanted MY BEST FRIEND BACK! Shadow Flynn is MY best friend, and you aren't. Not only did you almost take my life away, but you murdered my father, along with countless other innocent people as well! And now is my chance to completely obliterate you!" yelled Ryuga. "You won't go down that easily, Ryuga." said Twilight. "You won't be winning AT ALL!" I yelled. I then get up, and then, with the power of friendship from Twilight, me and Twilight then fuse together and create- Infinite Hyper Twilight Mario. "Hmph! I say that I was wrong all along! That you are more powerful then I ever thought. But you still don't compare, no one ever BEATS ME!" said Ryuga, gloating it to our faces. "Ryuga! You are totally wrong! We will defeat you!" said both of me and Twilight's voices coming out of Infinite Hyper Twilight Mario. Infinite Hyper Twilight Mario then goes extreme and transforms into a Super form- looking exactly the same except with lighting bolts coming beside us. "We are Super Infinite Hyper Twilight Mario! And we will destroy you, once and for all! There is something you don't really have- the magic of FRIENDSHIP!" said both of me and Twilight's voices coming out of Super Infinite Hyper Twilight Mario. We, as Super Infinite Hyper Twilight Mario, I snap my fingers and bring our friends back to my side. We then unleash the Elements of Harmony. "What?! How is this possible?!" yelled Ryuga. "CHAOS BLAST!" said both of me and Twilight's voices coming out of Super Infinite Hyper Twilight Mario, and along with the Elements of Harmony, and Trixie, Spike and Discord who are just standing there, banish Ryuga Jhangshi to Tartarus, where he will hopefully rot with Tirek. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll be back! And you'll get it!" said Ryuga, as he vanishes. Suddenly, Ryuga Jhangshi is defeated and me and Twilight unfuse. Everything goes back to normal. "Mario! Twilight. We're sorry for ever siding with that horrible monster." said Rarity. "Yeah. We should never trust the likes of him." said Applejack. "Yeah! He deserved a piece of our minds!" said Pinkie Pie. "Yeah. Ryuga is such a manipulator! He's NOT cool at all!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "We're sorry." said Fluttershy. "The Great and Powerful Trixie says Ryuga is such a douchebag!" said Trixie. "Yeah. You are way better than Ryuga, Mario." said Spike. "Ryuga is NOT a friend! You are that only friend, Mario! Not Ryuga." said Discord. "We would never let you down. You are my true best friend, Mario." said Shadow Flynn. "However, until Ryuga is exposed with evidence, he will be my SECOND best friend!" said Shadow Flynn, in seriousness. "I like how you think, Shadow Flynn." I said. "So, what should we do now?" I asked. "I don't know actually." said Twilight. "How about we just relax and stay in your castle. How does that sound, Twilight?" asked Discord. "Sounds fine with me, Discord." said Twilight. We all then agreed with Discord, that in this cold ass depressing winter weather, that we should relax inside Twilight's Kingdom. So we walk over to Twilight's castle, which will also be my castle soon, and then we just all plop into Twilight's room and relax in different places- me and Twilight are relaxing in the bed, while Shadow Flynn and all the others relax on the floor.


	20. 18th Birthday Celebration

Chapter 19 of Earth & Equestria Allying Forces- 18th Birthday Celebration

Mario's POV

After a nice, long, relaxing sleep, Pinkie Pie comes into my room and wakes me & Twilight up. "Surprise!" said Pinkie, throwing confetti at me, and also at Twilight. "Not only is it Twilight's birthday but it's also your birthday as well, Mario." said Pinkie. "Well, happy birthday Twilight." I said. "Aww thanks. And happy birthday to you, too." said Twilight. "Man, it's hard to believe that I am turning 18 while you are still the same age." I said. "I know right?" said Twilight, agreeing with me.

Not only is today- January 4, 2019, my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle's birthday but it's also my birthday as well. That's right- I was born on January 4, 2000. So, that makes me 18 as of today. However since it's not 7:30 PM yet, I am not technically 18 yet. At 7:30, I will have completed 18 years of my life, so I am still 17. "So, where are Shadow Flynn and the others?" I asked. "Oh, you know, there are in the living room." said Pinkie. "Ok." I said. Me and Twilight get up from our bed, and go to the living room where Shadow Flynn and Shadow Doll, Trixie, Spike, Discord, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity are. Rainbow Dash is sitting in a corner, crying. "What's wrong, Rainbow? Why are you crying?" I asked. "Soarin...He hurt me! He hurt me emotionally. I had to break up with him. He was not a good fit for me anyways." said Rainbow Dash. "You mean Soarin? The prick from the academy? You dated HIM?!" I asked, a little shocked. "Yes. Wait? How do you know about Soarin?" asked Rainbow Dash, very curious. "Never mind. Man, he's such an asshole. Wish me and Twilight could have came running." I said. "You two didn't need to. A certain someone cheered me up." said Rainbow Dash. "Huh? Well then, who helped you feel better exactly?" asked Twilight. "It's hard to believe but it's the truth: Anti-Mario was the one who cheered me up." said Rainbow Dash. Me, Twilight, Shadow Flynn and all the others are shocked. "What?! Are you kidding?! Anti-Mario helped you!?" said Shadow Flynn, shocked at what Rainbow just said. "Yes. He did." said Rainbow. "I never knew that Anti-Mario had some good in him." I said. Then, it got me thinking: Perhaps the reason why in 2016, Anti-Mario sent me in Equestria (which I landed there a year after that in 2017), was because he wanted to prove to his biological parents Lara and Tony that Equestria is real. So maybe he was intending that to be for good, and not for evil. "Well, we invited a few guests at the birthday party." said Pinkie. "Really? Who?" I asked. I was curious to know. "Well, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are coming. I know that." said Spike. "Oh you mean Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, right?" I said. "Yup." said Rarity. "Who else is coming?" asked Twilight. Twilight is curious as well. "Well, Granny Smith is coming." said Rainbow, who stopped crying a minute ago. "Granny Smith? How is she still alive, though? Shouldn't she be 100 now?" I asked, in curiosity. "You know, I'm starting to think that she's immortal." said Applejack. "Well, at this rate, I think the entire Apple family is coming." said Shadow Flynn. "If memory serves me right, Princess Celestia did say she was coming." said Spike. "Oh no. Not Celestia!" I yelled, traumatized. "Well, she's coming with Princess Luna, so at least Luna would scold her if she ever tries to hurt you." said Shadow Doll. "*phew* Thank god. So, is hot Cady coming?" I asked, blushing a little. "You mean Princess Cadance right? I think she is- with Shining Armor and Flurry Heart as well." said Fluttershy. "Awesome!" I said.

Later, at 1:00 PM, everybody came to the birthday party. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, basically everypony came. Cheese Sandwhich, Pinkie's boyfriend, showed up to help out. Heck, even Twilight's parents Nightlight and Twilight Velvet have showed up. I feel like this is going to be the best birthday party I ever had. "Mom! Dad! This is my new boyfriend, Mario the Sonic Plush." said Twilight, introducing me to her parents. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you in person." said Nightlight, shaking my hand. "We have heard all about you." said Twilight Velvet. "Gee...Thanks." I said, blushing a little. "So, is the cake here yet, Pinkie?" asked Trixie. "It's here already!" said Pinkie Pie, cheerfully, as she gets the birthday cake for me and Twilight. Suddenly, the birthday cake has arrived- and oh my god it's so pretty. It's a chocolate cake, my favorite as well as Twilight's and it has yummy creamy white frosting- complete with blue and purple icing, where it says " _Happy Birthday Mario & Twilight" _on it, complete with the candles. "Oh my god! That cake looks so good, Pinkie." said Twilight. "Yeah. It really looks awesome." I said. "No problem." said Pinkie. Suddenly, a mysterious figure shows up, uninvited. From the looks of it, it looks as if Anti-Mario decided to show up. "Hello, Mario." said Anti-Mario, with a frown on his face. "Why...why did you come...uninvited?" said Twilight, with a angry look on her face. "Come on Twilight. I think we should give Anti-Mario a chance." said Rainbow Dash. "I mean, yeah, he looks kind of lonely." said Trixie. "You know, this is the first time you haven't spoken in the third person." commented Shadow Doll. "No it wasn't." said Trixie. "Yeah. I haven't seen you speak in normal language before." said Shadow Flynn. "I think she just speaks that way because she's too proud of herself." said Discord. "You are probably right." said Spike. "Well, okay then. Since you are actually my biological little brother after all, which makes you a part of my family as you were created from my DNA, and you do have good intentions, you can come as long as you aren't seen by Princess Celestia." I said, inviting my little brother Anti-Mario in. "Yay!" said Anti-Mario, as he storms in the castle, all happy. Then, I realized- I have been in Equestria for almost 2 years. My parents Lara and Tony are probably worried sick about me... and also Anti-Mario. "Ugh. Um, Twilight?" I said, with a frown on my face. "Yes Mario? What's the matter?" asked Twilight. "My parents...are worried sick about me. I have been gone for almost 2 years since I landed here in 2017, they are probably celebrating my birthday back on Earth without me." I said. "Mind me letting them know and maybe giving them a call?" asked Twilight. "Sure. But maybe later. For right now, let's enjoy this party" I said. "Your right." said Twilight. "I think we should sing happy birthday now." said Nightlight. "Good idea." said Twilight Velvet. I then face palm myself when I hear Twilight's parents say that. The Happy Birthday song sucks. It brings back embarrassing memories from my childhood. Everyone gets quiet, as we are about to sing the happy birthday song. "Oh no. Not the...birthday song!" I said, as I almost wanted to scream. "Is something the matter?" asked Twilight. "We'll talk about it later." I said.

* _Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Dear Mario and Twilight. Happy birthday to you.* ,_ they all sang.

Then Pinkie jumps in, and counts. "Are you one! Are you two! Are you three! Are you four! Are you five...six...seven..eight...nine...ten... EIGHTEEN!" yelled out Pinkie. "Alright Pinkie, we get it." said Twilight, smiling. "We minus well make our wishes." I said. 'I wish that my parents were present right now, so that they don't have to worry.' I whispered, as I blow out the first candle. 'I wish that me and Mario would kiss on our birthday.' said Twilight, whispering as she blows out the second and last candle. Everyone else, including the guests, clap. "Alright. Time to practice for my Magic show. I'll have a piece of cake first though." said Trixie. "Coming right up." said Discord. Me and Twilight then get the first two slices of the chocolate cake. I then got the honor of smearing my name off of the cake, same with Twilight. "Okay, line up if you want a piece of cake." announced Discord. All the guests and everyone line up to get a piece of cake. "Cake! Cake! Cake" cheered the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Now, chill out girls." said Twilight. "One for you..one for you...one for you..." said Discord, as he hands everyone a slice with his magic. Once everybody got their slice, we all then go sit at the table with all the guests and everyone. "So, um, you must be Mario, right?" asked Applebloom, as she eats her slice. "Yup. That's me. The one and only, the Prince of Friendship and Twilight's boyfriend." I said, proudly introducing myself, while eating my slice of cake. "Well, its nice to meet you. I'm Applebloom, and these are my friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo." said Applebloom, introducing herself and her friends to me, while still eating her slice. "Well, the Great and Powerful Trixie has to practice for the Magic show." said Trixie, who is done with her slice. Trixie leaves the table to practice. "That's my cousin Trixie alright..." I said to myself. Of course. Trixie Lulamoon is definitely a distant cousin of mine. Oh wow, that's one more of a family member who came to the party- who's been with us all along, and I knew it. I knew that my cousin Trixie was with us. I haven't told anyone yet, not even my best friend Shadow Flynn and my girlfriend Twilight.

Once we are all done eating cake, the Cutie Mark Crusaders- Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo are looking at me. "So, uh, wanna play with us?" asked Scootaloo. "Yeah. We would totally have fun." said Sweetie Belle. "Sure, why not. I mean, what game do you want to play?" I asked. "We can play tag!" said Applebloom. "Ok. That sounds fine. I mean, I never had anyone to play tag with me when I was little...except Sugar Pop, Jesse and Eliza." I said. "Ok, you know the basics, right?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Yes I do." I said. "Alright then." said Sweetie Belle. "Tag! You're it!" said Applebloom, as she tags me. I then run, as part of the game, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders chasing me around. I then tag Sweetie Belle. "Tag! You're it!" I said, as I tag Sweetie Belle. "*laughs* You're so funny, Mario." said Sweetie Belle, as she runs, as part of the game, with me, Applebloom, and Scootaloo chasing her around. Me and the Cutie Mark Crusaders kept playing tag, for 30 minutes until it's time for Trixie's Magic show.

"Well, you had fun." said Twilight, while flirting with me. "Yeah. I sure did. Man, Twilight. The Cutie Mark Crusaders sure are good kids." I said. "Yeah they are." said Twilight. "I can't wait to see what my cous- uh, I mean, our friend Trixie has in store for us for her Magic show." I said. "Same here, Mario. I actually regret bullying Trixie back when I was little. She's quite a good friend to have, plus she's very talented." said Twilight. Me, Twilight, Shadow Flynn (and also his 'shadow' Shadow Doll), Discord, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Anti-Mario, and every single guest who showed up all sat on the floor as we are going to watch Trixie's Magic show. "Welcome to my grand magic show. The Great and Powerful Trixie has quite a show for you today. First, I will start off, with this old trick I came up with myself. Will anyone stand up and volunteer?" said Trixie. "Mario, why don't you volunteer." said Twilight, whispering in my ear. "Why? I mean, I have stage fright." I said. "To make Trixie happy. Look, I will bring you up and watch you from there so you are not alone on stage" said Twilight, whispering. "Ok that's better. I love you Twilight." I said. "I'll go Trixie." I said, willing to volunteer. "Come on up." said Trixie. Twilight then walks me up to the stage. "Now, for this act, Trixie will magically poof Mario away somewhere, and then Trixie will bring him back here." said Trixie, talking in the third person again. "Oh god, I am not sure about this, Twilight." I said, shaking nervously. "It's ok Mario. It will be fine." said Twilight. "Your right. I shouldn't be nervous." I said. "Mario, stay standing still." said Trixie, as she wraps me around inside a blanket. "Now, the Great and Powerful Trixie will make Mario disappear using real magic powers." said Trixie. "Man, Magic shows are boring." said Scootaloo. "I don't think they are." said Sweetie Belle. Trixie then brings out her chaotic magic, releasing a blue ball of energy from her horn. "Now, here's the big finish you have been waiting for." said Trixie. Trixie then uses the blue ball of energy from her horn, and poof! I have disappeared. Next thing you know, I have been sent back in time, to when my parents fell in love. Somehow, they had fallen in love and proposed in Equestria, right by Princess Celestia's castle. " _Lara, I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time since High School, but...uh, will you marry me?"_ said my Dad in the past, proposing to my mom. _"_ _Yes. I will marry you. I love you Tony_ _"_ said my Mom in the past, as she flicks her blue spiky Hedgehog hair in the back of her long, dirty blond hair. You can tell that my parents loved each other back then. My parents in the past then kiss each other.

"Now let's see if Mario disappeared or not." said Trixie, as she takes off the blanket and discovers that I wasn't there and that I was sent back in time. The audience are amazed at what Trixie did. "That was awesome!" said Rainbow Dash, impressed with that Magic trick. "Now to send Mario back here." said Trixie, as she puts the blanket back on to send me back. Trixie then uses the blue ball of energy from her horn, and poof! I have successfully came back here to the present. "Now, let's see if Mario came back." said Trixie, as she takes off the blanket and discovers that I am there and was sent back to the present day. "Well, Mario has came back to this very moment in time!" said Trixie. The audience is clapping their hands and hooves. "You may sit back down, Mario." said Trixie, smiling. Twilight and I then get off the stage and sit back down. "You did great, Mario." said Twilight. "Yeah, I sure did." I said, smiling.

The Magic show went on for about a half an hour. Once the Magic show was over, we then just wonder around, deciding what to do next. "That was great, Trixie!" said Shadow Flynn. "You sure put a great performance out there." said Rarity. "Thanks you guys. Glad you enjoyed it." said Trixie. "And you sure did a great job volunteering, Mario." said Fluttershy. "Yeah. You did totally awesome!" said Rainbow Dash. "Thanks." I said. Then, we see Cheese Sandwich, along with his girlfriend Pinkie Pie, throwing confetti from the party cannons. "Happy Birthday Mario! And Twilight as well." said Cheese. "Hope you are both happy on your special day." said Pinkie. "Thanks Cheese. And Pinkie." I said. "Thanks you guys." said Twilight. "No problem." said Pinkie. "I see you are having fun, huh?" said Maud Pie. "Yes Maud. We all totally are having fun." said Pinkie. "Wait a second. You're Maud Pie, Pinkie's sister right?" I asked. "Yes. That's me. I'm assuming you are Mario the Sonic Plush. Pinkie Pie has told me about you." said Maud Pie. "Yup. The one and only." I said, proudly. "Maud, these three are my new friends that I told you about- Mario the Sonic Plush, Shadow Flynn, and Shadow Doll." said Pinkie, introducing the three of us to Maud. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Maud. I heard you are really badass." said Shadow Flynn. "Yes I am." said Maud. "Wow Pinkie. Your sister is so cool." I said. "I know right?" said Pinkie, agreeing with me. "Wow. This party is great, Lyra." said Bon Bon. "I know right?" said Lyra, agreeing with Bon Bon. Suddenly, the loud speaker comes on. _Call for Mr Mario the Sonic Plush! Please come over to me now!_ _"_ said Twilight's voice coming from the loud speaker. I then come over to Twilight, as she hands the phone to me. "It must be from your Mom." said Twilight. I then grabbed the phone. "Hello? Mom! Is that you?" I said, speaking, on the phone. "Oh my god. Where are you?! Me and your Dad have been waiting for you to come home. You and Anti-Mario have been missing for almost 2 years. Today is your birthday and you aren't here to celebrate it with your family. Just where are you?!" said my Mom Lara, on the phone, sounding really worried. "I'm sorry Mom. I, uh, went on a vacation to Florida to Disney World. Anti-Mario took me and I'm lost. I'll be back in 6 months or how ever long it takes me." I said on the phone, lying to my Mom. I had to lie to her. If I told her the truth that I am actually in Equestria, with magical talking ponies, she would think I'm crazy and send me to a mental hospital. "That's a relief, well, happy Birthday. I just wish you and Anti-Mario were here with me and your Dad right now, so that we can celebrate it as a family." said my Mom Lara, on the phone. "Ugh. Lara, can you hand me a beer?" asked my Dad Tony, from what's going on in the background on the phone. "Fine I will." said my Mom Lara, from what's going on in the background on the phone. "Ugh. It's your Dad. He just wants another beer but he can't get it himself because he's too fucking drunk." said my Mom Lara, on the phone. "That totally sounds like my Dad." I said, on the phone. "Well, I have to run so that I can get your Dad another beer. I'll talk to you later." said my Mom Lara, as she hangs up the phone. "Thanks...Twilight. For being able to get in contact with my parents. My wish came true! I love you." I said. "I love you too." said Twilight. Me and Twilight then kiss each other. "Awwww" said the almost all the guests at the party. "Eww..Yuck! Kissing is gross." said Scootaloo. "Oh shut up, Scootaloo. Kissing isn't so bad." said Applebloom. Me and Twilight then stop kissing. I then see Princess Cadance with Shining Armor right next to her. Flurry Heart is just running around like a little kid. I then blush, at the sight of Princess Cadance. Not gonna lie. Princess Cadance is really hot. Shining Armor is one lucky bastard to have a piece of her. I have a huge crush on her, oh my god. I then go up to Princess Cadance and flirt with her a little. "Hey hot Cady." I said, blushing, while flirting with her. "Oh. Hi Mario. How's your relationship with Twilight going?" asked Princess Cadance. "It's going great." I said, while blushing at Princess Cadance. "Twily!" said Shining Armor, excited to see his sister. "Shining!" said Twilight, as she runs up to hug her big brother. Shining and Twilight then hug each other as brother and sister. Shining rubs Twilight's mane. Shining and Twilight stop hugging each other. "How are you doing?" asked Shining Armor. "I'm doing great, especially with my boyfriend Mario. He's so sweet and kind." said Twilight, as she starts to blush a little. Twilight then sees me flirting with Princess Cadance, because I have a crush on her, and has an angry look on her face. "Oh no..." I said, to myself. "Mario! How dare you cheat on me! Especially with my foal sitter! Explain why you cheated on me?!" yelled Twilight. "Twilight, calm down. I still love you, it's just that I think Princess Cadance is hot, and I have a crush on her. That's not cheating." I said. "*sighs* Your right. I'm so sorry for yelling at you, Mario. It's just that I panic every time a girl has a crush on you, or you have a crush on a girl yourself." said Twilight. "It's okay Twilight. I forgive you." I said. "See Celestia. I told you Mario wasn't a bad guy." said Princess Luna. "Don't get smart with me, Luna. Mario is still a murderer." said Princess Celestia. "Oh, hi Luna. Hi Celestia. Didn't see you two here." I said. Celestia has an angry look on her face at me, while Luna remains calm. "Mario. My big sister just has a grudge on you for some reason, I don't know why." said Princess Luna. "I see." I said. "So how have you been doing at night?" asked Princess Luna. "I sleep okay, thanks for asking Luna." I said. Twilight then goes over and sees her niece Flurry Heart. "Oh my god! You have grown a lot since I last you, Flurry." said Twilight, impressed at how much Flurry has grown. "Yup." said Flurry. "So, how are you doing without your Auntie Twilight?" asked Twilight. "I'm doing fine." said Flurry. "That's good to hear." said Twilight. I then go over to Applejack, where she is talking to Big Mac and Granny Smith. "Hello. Granny Smith. My, my you are so healthy. That's why you are living so long. Wow." I said, giving a compliment to Granny Smith. "Why thank you." said Granny Smith. "You must be, Mario the Sonic Plush, right?" asked Big Mac. "Yes I am. A pleasure to meet you Big Mac, as well as you Granny Smith" I said, shaking their hooves.

The party went on for several hours, until 7:30 PM, when all the guests start to leave. When all the guests had left except for Anti-Mario, me and Twilight are tired so Shadow Flynn (along with his 'shadow' Shadow Doll), Trixie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, and Discord drag me and Twilight to the bedroom, they tuck us in and we fall asleep in the bedroom. "Goodnight...Mario, and you Twilight." said Fluttershy. The others then decide to sleep on the floor because they are all tired as well.


	21. The Vampire Awakes

Chapter 20 of Earth & Equestria Allying Forces- The Vampire Awakes

On the chill of the night, on February 1, 2019, in a distant land a mile away from Equestria, there lies a haunted lair of a vampire man- the one named CT Darkling Drac. He is holding a innocent Pony hostage as he plans to kill her. "No! No! Please...let me GO!" yelled a mare, crying in fear, as she is strapped onto CT Darkling Drac's killing machine. "Too late...Your life WILL be over! Equestria will be mine!" said CT Darkling Drac, as he chuckles, with an evil grin on his face. "Rarrrrrrrrrr!" roared and grunted Sniv, the Vampire Rat, with an evil grin on his face, holding an axe. "Yes...My Sniv. You are a good boy." said CT Darkling Drac, petting his pet vampire rat. "Yes...We shall proceed with the plan." said Sniv, the Vampire Rat, waiting to chop the pony up with his axe so that CT Darkling Drac can kill her, with an evil grin on his face. CT Darkling Drac then not only strips the Pony of her magic, but with Sniv chopping the Pony with his axe, Drac also murders her- killing her in the process. "Now, I'll get my revenge, Shadow Flynn for defeating me LONG AGO! Your friends win join my side! Mwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" said CT Darkling Drac, laughing evilly. CT Darkling Drac then turns into his bat form, with Sniv hoping on his back, as he turns into a bat as well, and they fly off to Equestria, with CT Darkling Drac hoping to eliminate his main arch nemesis Shadow Flynn...and get his friends to join his side.

Meanwhile, at 1:00 AM at midnight, our 18 year old hero Mario the Sonic Plush wakes up. "Twilight!" yelled Mario, panicking with sweat. "Mario? What's the matter?" asked Twilight, waking up. Everyone else wakes up after Mario yelled. "What's...wrong?" asked Fluttershy, being concerned for her friend Mario. "I had a nightmare...But it felt so...real! It was some scary, evil vampire trying to kill Shadow Flynn. Ugh. It was so horrible. He even had a scary horrifying vampire rat with him with an axe. He was murdering an innocent Pony- a mare who had done nothing wrong." Mario said, traumatized of what he had just "dreamed" of. "Perhaps that is no nightmare, Mario." said Shadow Flynn. "What do you mean?!" said Mario, all confused. "What Shadow Flynn means...is that it's a vision of what is happening with the vampire right now." said Twilight. "Wait a friggin second. You mean, that Nightmare I had was not...a nightmare at all? It's all real?!" Mario said, all confused. "It sure is." said Twilight. "That definitely sounds like CT Darkling Drac! I have to stop him!" said Shadow Flynn, in all seriousness. "Who's CT Darkling Drac? The vampire that I saw in the vision?" asked Mario. "Well, CT Darkling Drac is my main arch nemesis. I think he is trying to take over Equestria! I have to go find him!" said Shadow Flynn, about to run outside. Applejack then stops Shadow Flynn from doing so. "Stay here, Shadow Flynn. It's dangerous. Besides, you can't defeat him without us. We don't even know where he is." said Applejack, trying to keep Shadow Flynn inside. "Your right." said Shadow Flynn, as Applejack sits him back down on the floor.. "Suppose I'll make a visit to my good friend Picard. I wonder what he's been up to these days... Maybe he knows how to defeat certain vampires." said Discord, opening up a portal to another dimension. "Discord? What in Celestia are you doing?" asked Spike, in shock. "I am about to spread my Chaos in a dimension where I once lived 1000 years ago. I was a human, well at least in the form of a human..." said Discord. "Wait Discord? Can I go with you...to this dimension?" asked Fluttershy. "Are you sure? It's quite dangerous out there." said a concerned Discord. "Please!" begged Fluttershy. "Alright, fine. You can come along, as long as you don't cause any disturbance." said Discord. Discord then snaps his fingers, as he and Fluttershy then go through the portal, where it takes them to a world where they are having an adventure in outer space...And no, it's not Star Wars. "I sure hope Discord is okay. And Fluttershy..." said Rarity. "Relax Rarity, I'm sure they'll be fine." said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile in the Star Trek universe, Picard is sitting there all bored, missing Q and his mean tricks. "I kind of miss Q..." mumbled Picard, as he then falls asleep due to boredom. Discord then shows up with Fluttershy, but with a quick snap of fingers, turns him into a human named Q. He also turns his girlfriend Fluttershy, in human Star Trek form- because Q certainly doesn't want weird looks when he is next to a talking magical pony. "Perhaps I shall call you, Lieutenant Flutters. They surely are not used to seeing magical talking ponies." said Discord, as Q. "Ok. Fair enough." said Fluttershy, as Lt Flutters. "I missed that place, Fluttersh- I mean, Lieutenant Flutters." said Q. "Q? Is that- you?" said Picard, shocked and surprised that Q actually came back. "Perhaps I should show myself. It's Q, alright. Don't ask any questions of where I have been, cause you would give me a odd looking stare if I told you." said Q. "I should introduce myself. I am... Lieutenant Flutters, uh, Q's old time partner and new girlfriend!" said Lt Flutters, introducing herself to Picard. "Why is Flutters taking like that?" asked a concerned Picard. "She's just shy that's all." said Q. "I see." said Picard. "Now, I must confess..." said Q, trying to tell Picard the truth. "You know why I have been saying I am immortal?! Well, I am not really Q. In fact, Q never existed." said Q, talking in Picard's ear. "Then, who are you then?!" said Picard, demanding to know. Q then snaps his fingers, exposing his true form- Discord, as well as Lt Flutters's true form, Fluttershy, a yellow Pegasus Pony with a pink mane. Discord still has his uniform outfit on, from when he's Q. "What the-" said Picard, shocked. "I am really Discord, the spirit of Chaos and disharmony. Q is only my middle name." said Discord, magically getting his Q outfit off of him with a quick snap of his fingers. "How is that possible?" said Picard, shocked. "Nothing makes sense with Q around." said Discord. "Good point, I guess. You'll still always be Q to me." said Picard. "Remember the mean old pranks I used to play on you, Picard? Well, that was 1000 years ago. That was all in the past. However, I will do this." said Discord, as Q. Discord/Q, then snaps his fingers and magically pours chocolate rain on Picard and magically gives Picard a cup of coffee. "Wow...Q, you are still the same guy I know." said Picard. Discord...err I mean Q, then turns Picard into a blue pony. "Q!" scolded Picard, grunted in anger that Discord/Q had turned him into a pony. "Ha! Got ya!" said Discord. "Me and Fluttershy shall be going now. I will visit though." said Discord. Discord snaps his fingers and transports him and Fluttershy back to Twilight's room with Mario, Twilight, Shadow Flynn and the others.

Mario's POV

Back with me, Twilight, Shadow Flynn (and Shadow Doll), Trixie, Spike, the rest of the mane six, and the others- Discord and Fluttershy arrive back to a new threat: the vampire I saw in my vision. Shadow Flynn's main arch nemesis- CT Darkling Drac. "Mwaaaaahhhhh! It's good to see you again, Shadow Flynn." said CT Darkling Drac, with an evil grin on his face. "It's you! The vampire I saw in my vision! What do you want with us?!" I yelled. "I came to do what I should have done a long time ago." said CT Darkling Drac, with a Evil on his face. "Why are even in Equestria?! What you want with us?!" yelled Twilight. "You must be Princess Twilight Sparkle, the one and only Princess of Friendship herself? I am going to rule over the entire planet of Equestria. And then eliminate Shadow Flynn, and let you join me as my slaves. Equestria will be all mine!" said CT Darkling Drac, with an evil grin on his face. "Rarrrrrrrrrr! Yes..." said Sniv the Vampire Rat, with an evil grin on his face. "Let's take this outside." said Discord. "Great idea." said Shadow Flynn. Discord then snaps his fingers and teleports us outside. CT Darkling Drac then appears as he and his pet rat Sniv teleport outside, during the night in Equestria. "Make your first move, Shadow. But note that I am more powerful than the last time we met." said CT Darkling Drac, as lets out a throaty evil chuckle. "Well, I minus well have to put the sun up…There's going to be a lot of action going on, with that vampire" said Princess Celestia, as she raises the sun up- so its daytime already. "Ow! The sun! It burns!" said CT Darkling Drac, screaming for his life as he gets sun burned on his face. "Hey! Count!" called out Shadow Flynn, as he makes his first move against CT Darkling Drac. "What?!" yelled CT Darkling Drac. "Here's some sunscreen." said Shadow Flynn, unleashes a white energy blast beam from his hands, attacking CT Darkling Drac. "Ow…NOOOOO!" CT Darkling Drac, screaming for his life, as he is being obliterated, along with Sniv the Vampire Rat. "*phew* That was close, Shadow." said Trixie. "It sure was." said Shadow Flynn. "Mwaaaaahhhhhh! Not so fast, Flynn." said CT Darkling Drac, creeping up behind Shadow Flynn. CT Darkling Drac had dodged the attack and teleported behind him "I knew this wasn't too easy." said Fluttershy, shaking in fear. "Rarrrrrrrrr!" roared and grunted Sniv the Vampire Rat. CT Darkling Drac then gets out of Shadow Flynn's back. "Oh yes- Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness. I heard so many things about you. Your magic is so strong" said CT Darkling Drac, with an evil grin on his face. "Pff you are such a stalker." said Trixie. "Why, yes, The Great and Powerful Trixie. Your magic is powerful, I can totally use it now." " said CT Darkling Drac, with an evil grin on his face. "From what I heard, Rarity is the Element of Generosity, Applejack is the Element of Honesty, Pinkie Pie is the Element of Laughter, Princess Twilight Sparkle is the Element of Magic, Rainbow Dash is…MY favorite element. Loyalty. I like to be loyal to my victims- by telling them that I will kill them, Now you all will join me, once and for all! Together, we will all rule Equestria." said CT Darkling Drac. "Not a chance." said Twilight. "Yeah. Plus, what about me, Count Dork?! I am the Element of Ranting." I said. "What?! There's another element and you didn't tell me?!" yelled CT Darkling Drac, at Shadow Flynn. "Yeah. You have been living under a rock, Count. I am the Element of Dragons." said Shadow Flynn. "Grrrr….I will get my revenge on you, Flynn." vowed CT Darkling Drac. CT Darkling Drac goes and takes more magic away from almost all the ponies and everyone in Equestria except Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Discord, me, Shadow Flynn, Shadow Doll, Trixie, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Spike (and for now, the three princesses). CT Darkling Drac then spots Princess Luna, and he then sneaks up behind her. "Excuse me for dropping in, Luna, but I will get rid of your immortality. I will kill you, your sister and your adoptive niece." said CT Darkling Drac, laughing evilly. "Not a chance." said Luna, as she then attacks CT Darkling Drac, with a blue energy ball coming from her horns. Unfortunately, CT Darkling Drac absorbed all her magic through his hands, and got rid of Luna's immortality. He does the same to Celestia, and then Cadance. "No! Not hot Cady." I cried. "Mario! You are cheating on me again!" yelled Twilight. "But I am not cheating on you, Twilight. I only love you. It's just that Princess Cadance is hot." I said, blushing. "Whatever. Let's defeat this fucking asshole of a vampire." said Twilight. "Sniv! Do your job." demanded CT Darkling Drac. "Yes sir. I will chop them." said Sniv the Vampire Rat. We all watch in horror as Sniv chops Celestia, Luna, and Cadance's heads off, and then gives them to CT Darkling Drac. "Mwaaaaaahhhhh! Now, I will rule over Equestria. I will bring out my killing machine." said CT Darkling Drac, with a creepy grin on his face, as he prepares to kill Celestia, Luna and Cadance. CT Darkling Drac snaps his fingers, and magically puts their bodies and beheaded heads in his killing machine. "Behold, the magic power OF THE DARKNESS! Mwaaaahhhhhh!" said CT Darkling Drac, laughing evilly, in a maniacal laughter, as thunder and lightening approaches right beside him, killing the three princesses. "Give up now, CT Darkling Drac! You will never take our magic away from us, let alone make us our slaves and killing my best friend!" I yelled. "Yeah. We will defeat you, Count Dick!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "In your dreams….. Rainbow Thrash." said CT Darkling Drac. "It's Rainbow Dash, idiot!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "Do you even have a life, Count Dofus?" said Rarity, mocking CT Darkling Drac. "Excuse me?! I have two daughters from a girl I still love- named Kelly Rayna Kisaragi….And two other daughters from another affair before I met her! Don't you dare say I don't have a life cause I do!" yelled CT Darkling Drac. "Likely story." said Shadow Doll. "Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord- Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony. Hello!" said Discord, introducing himself to CT Darkling Drac. "Ah yes! The evil Lord of Chaos himself. I have heard about you before in the past. You will come and join me. Lord Tirek sent you my best regards." said CT Darkling Drac, having a creepy and horrifying evil grin on his face, as well as Sniv the Vampire Rat. CT Darkling Drac then sends thunder and lightening bolts towards Spike, nearly electrocuting him to his death. "Oh no! Spike!" said Twilight, upset that Spike is dying. "Your little dragon son might be dead, but he will be under my control as one of my slaves." said CT Darkling Drac, with an evil grin on his face. Contrary to what CT Darkling Drac expected, Spike survives, and without under CT Darkling Drac's control. "What?! How is this possible!?" yelled CT Darkling Drac. "I will _**NEVER**_ be your slave! You can forget it, you dirty piece of shit vampire!" yelled Spike, using his dragon breath to attack CT Darkling Drac. Unfortunately, CT Darkling Drac dodges. "Ha! You think a puny little dragon attack, can stop me?! Nice try, but I am even stronger than you, little brat! I eat the blood of weaklings like you for my morning breakfast." said CT Darkling Drac, mocking Spike. "How dare you touch Spike!" I yelled. "Well, Count, we have something for you." said Shadow Flynn. "Hmph! Yeah right. I succeeded. Technically, I won! I will eliminate you, Flynn and have your friends join my side." vowed CT Darkling Drac. "You won't get away with it. Tartarus is waiting for you, I bet Lord Tirek would love some company. Hells calling for ya, Count." said Shadow Flynn, with a evil smirk on his face, getting ready to defeat CT Darkling Drac. "Lets use the Elements of Harmony." said Twilight. "Great idea." I said. "Yeah. It's the only way we can bring things back to normal here at this point." said Shadow Flynn. "You mean these little crystal jewels? Do you really think you can stop me with those silly, puny little things?" said CT Darkling Drac, mocking the Elements of Harmony. "You're wrong, Count. The Elements will destroy you!" said Shadow Flynn. Shadow Flynn puts another chaos emerald (which this time, is not a fake) into his cannon and with the chaos emeralds, I transform into my super form while Shadow Flynn transforms into his dragon form. Twilight then unleashes the Elements of Harmony, with Trixie, Spike, and Discord who are just standing there. "Within all of us, there is something you don't have or don't care about- the power of FRIENDSHIP! Magic! Loyalty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Honesty! Ranting! Dragons!" said Twilight, as she begins to unleash bits of the elements of harmony. "CHAOS CONTROL!" said Shadow Flynn, No! No! No! Please no.." cried CT Darkling Drac, as he is about to get banished. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed CT Darkling Drac, as he gets banished along with Sniv. CT Darkling Drac gets banished to Tartarus, where he will hopefully rot with Tirek and Ryuga. Everything goes back to normal, with all the ponies in Equestria CT Darkling Drac previously killed coming back to life- and Celestia, Luna and Cadance get their immortality back. Equestria is saved from CT Darkling Drac's reign of terror. "Good work, Mario and Shadow.. And Twilight and all your friends. You did it." said Princess Luna, congratulating us for saving the day. "Thanks Luna." said Shadow Flynn. Luna, Celestia, and Cadance then leave. "Just curious. What's with you and this other dimension you lived in, Discord?" asked Twilight, in curiosity. "It's a long story. I'll talk about it later." said Discord. "So what should we do now?" I asked. "I think we should go and take a nap." said Shadow Flynn. "I agree. I am so tired." I said, yawning. "Me too." said Twilight, yawning as well. So, me, Twilight, Shadow Flynn and the others then take a nap on the streets right by Sugarcube Corner. We all fall asleep, with canned beans waiting for Shadow Flynn to cook for us.


	22. The Return of Lord Zarkiar

Chapter 21 of Earth and Equestria Allying Forces- The Return of Lord Zarkiar

7 months later after CT Darkling Drac's defeat, on the day of July 7, 2019- in a palace at the border of Equestria- The Dark Palace, Lord Zarkiar, is sitting in his chair- still with his identity not seen other than a bit of his body and a arm- like Dr Claw from Inspector Gadget, is scheming up another plan to get rid of his arch nemesis Mario the Sonic Plush- and his friends Twilight, Shadow Flynn, and co after his last one failed, with Metal Mario the Sonic Plush, just standing there. "Ugh. Ryuga was defeated by these idiots." said Lord Zarkiar, speaking with a distorted voice. "Don't worry, I'll defeat Mario and his gang of idiots myself! I will get my revenge on Mario for defeating me a year ago!" "Fuck this shit. I am I'm not working for you anymore." said Ryuga, as he snaps at Lord Zarkiar. "What?! How dare you turn your back on me?! You are literally betraying me, and disobeying my command! You are to follow me as long as you shall live!" yelled Lord Zarkiar, speaking with a distorted voice. "Well, I want to go my own way. If you can't respect that, then we aren't allies anymore." said Ryuga, as he escapes the Dark Palace. Ryuga then flees. "Noooooooooooooo!" screamed Lord Zarkiar, with a distorted voice. "Just let Ryuga go, my master. He doesn't want to be your apprentice anymore, big deal! He was just a backup anyways in case we needed him for our plans." said Metal Mario the Sonic Plush. "*sighs* You're might be right Metal. I guess that means I'll have to use you for the plan." said Lord Zarkiar, speaking with a distorted voice. "Okay. What should I do?!" asked Metal Mario the Sonic Plush. "Well, how about you try to strip Mario of his powers. Destroy him or maybe just take his voice so that he would have no voice, and then I'll trick Shadow Flynn, telling him that Mario the Sonic Plush is the villain. He will believe it." said Lord Zarkiar, in a distorted voice. "That's an excellent plan, my master." said Metal Mario the Sonic Plush. "I will get my revenge on you, Mario the Sonic Plush- for defeating me a year ago! You think I died?! You're wrong! I am alive and well, idiot. I will destroy you and end your life, Mario! And then Equestria, as well as Earth, will bow down to me as the new supreme ruler of the universe. Mwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" said Lord Zarkiar, laughing evilly, as he flies off to Equestria, where Mario the Sonic Plush is, still with his identity not shown, using his jets on his robotic body, with Metal following him.

Mario's POV

Me, Twilight, Shadow Flynn (and Shadow Doll), Discord, Trixie, Spike and the rest of the mane six are walking throughout town, not knowing what to do. I am bummed out because I am close to having to go home to Earth. I think I should take my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle with me, to at least prove Equestria's existence to my parents Lara and Tony. But at the same time, my parents would laugh it off and look at me like I'm stupid. Ugh. It's such a big conflict. "Twilight?!" I said, yelling and crying a little. "Mario, what's the matter? Do you want me to come to Earth with you?" asked Twilight, trying to calm me down. "Yes... I do want you to come...but I am a little scared." I said, tearfully. "What is it that you are scared about?" asked Twilight. "I don't want talk about it, not yet anyways." I said, tearfully. "I understand." said Twilight. "Mario, let's just focus on what's going to happen now, not in the future." said Shadow Flynn. "Thanks...Shadow Flynn." I said, feeling a bit better. "Your welcome." said Shadow Flynn. Suddenly, somebody mysterious along with a robot resembling me had approached us. They then land on the ground. "Wait a second. I think I know who that is, Twilight." I said, immediately recognizing him. "Who is he?" asked Twilight. "Yeah. Who's this doofus?" asked Rainbow Dash, insulting the mysterious guy. "It's Lord Zarkiar! My greatest enemy ever since I was born. He rules over the Dark Palace." I said, explaining it to my friends except Shadow Flynn and his 'shadow' Shadow Doll, who already knew about him. "I do know who he is. From the looks of it, he isn't even good." said Discord. Apparently, Discord knew about Lord Zarkiar all along and never told me. Well, I'll cut Discord some slack. Discord probably never knew that Lord Zarkiar is my enemy or that he didn't know me and Lord Zarkiar have met until I just said it now. "It's good to see you again, Mario the Sonic Plush. I can see you haven't changed since my 'demise'." said Lord Zarkiar, speaking in a distorted voice, with an evil grin on his face. Somehow, Lord Zarkiar is refusing to show his true identity. "Lord Zarkiar! Show yourself, now!" I yelled. "I won't. Not yet anyways." said Lord Zarkiar, refusing to show himself. "I thought I had killed you. Apparently I didn't." I said, to Lord Zarkiar, in furious anger. "I survived your pathetic little attack. I'm invincible!" said Lord Zarkiar, speaking in a distorted voice, with an evil grin. "Well, we finally met, Zarkiar." said Discord, in seriousness. "Ah! You must be Discord, the Lord of Chaos. I heard a lot of excellent things about you." said Lord Zarkiar, speaking in a distorted voice, with an evil grin. "Well, I reformed a few years ago. I am no longer evil." said Discord. "What?!" yelled Lord Zarkiar, in shock and disappointment. "I am assuming you haven't gotten the memo. Helloooooo?" said Discord. Lord Zarkiar then steps in and shows his true identity. "Well. That is disappointing. You have been brainwashed by these idiots!" yelled Lord Zarkiar, still speaking with a distorted voice. "Do your job! Metal!" demanded Lord Zarkiar. "Yes sir." said the robotic copy of me. My robotic copy then chokes me. "The name- is Metal- Metal Mario the Sonic Plush." said my robotic copy introducing himself. He then grabs some of my data and gets a voice upgrade that sounds exactly like mine. Metal then throws me to the ground. All my friends EXCEPT Shadow Flynn (and his shadow Shadow Doll) and Discord, and my girlfriend Twilight are in panic and shock. "Oh no! Mario!" said Twilight, crying. "Mario..." said Trixie crying. "Yes, you are my cousin..." I said, faintly. Twilight, Trixie, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity all cry with Spike comforting them. "Relax! Mario will be fine! I know it. I know Mario, he would do great." said Shadow Flynn, having faith in me. "Yeah. Don't get upset. I'm sure he'll be fine." said Discord, having faith in me. "Your right. Mario would never give up." said Twilight, finally having faith in me. Everyone of my friends and my girlfriend are finally having faith in in me. Metal Mario the Sonic Plush then steps on me, almost crushing me. "Now Mario- if you want to live, you must believe what we are saying!" said Metal Mario the Sonic Plush. "I don't believe in lies." I said, faintly. "Die here, you idiot!" said Metal Mario the Sonic Plush, as he almost blasts me to my death but luckily I get up and dodge it. "Not if I will destroy you first, dumbass." I said, with a confident grin on my face. "No. You are my copy. I am the real you." said Metal Mario the Sonic Plush. "You're lying! You will never be me! You aren't the real deal, no matter how much you would try to convince me." I said, in seriousness. "Oh yeah? Well I must be Picasso compared to you" said Metal Mario the Sonic Plush. "You don't make any sense." I said. "Now, as for you, Shadow Flynn, I have a little something to tell you." said Lord Zarkiar, now speaking in his natural speaking voice, with an evil grin on his face. "Whatever it is, you are lying to me." said Shadow Flynn. "Oh no! I don't lie. You see, Mario the Sonic Plush is the true villain. The Mario you know as your best friend, is NOT your best friend. He tricked you into believing that he is your best friend so that you would become his slave." said Lord Zarkiar, tricking my best friend Shadow Flynn. "No. It can't be." said Shadow Flynn, trembling in fear. "Oh yes. It's true." said Lord Zarkiar, tricking Shadow Flynn, and brainwashes him by hypnotizing, kind of like what Discord did when he was evil. "Shadow Flynn! Don't listen to him! He's lying out of his sorry ass!" I yelled. "Sorry, but I will not be friends with an enemy like you. You're nothing but an evil, heartless monster. I should have known..." said Shadow Flynn, as he is tricked and manipulated by Lord Zarkiar. Those red, soulless eyes I see...That's NOT Shadow Flynn, and I know it. "No!" I screamed. "Oh yes, my plan is finally complete! I succeeded! Now, all I have to do is destroy you, Mario, and end you for good." said Lord Zarkiar, with a evil grin on his face, chuckling. "I will never give up. I will destroy you." I said, having confidence in myself. "Likely story." said Lord Zarkiar. "Shadow Flynn! Attack Mario!" demanded Lord Zarkiar. "I won't let you down, sir." said the manipulated Shadow Flynn. The monster that Lord Zarkiar created within Shadow Flynn, attacked me with his knife, attempting to kill me, cause he believes what Lord Zarkiar said is the truth, when in reality it's not. "Goodbye Mario...You're fired from the team. And oh, your reign of terror will be over. I won't be your slave." said the manipulated Shadow Flynn, glaring his sick and twisted red eyes at me, before stabbing me. "Shadow! Don't listen to that Lord Zarkiar! He's lying!" yelled Rarity, defending me. "Yeah, do you honestly believe Mario would do this to you?" said Twilight, defending me. The monster within Shadow Flynn then stabs me in the chest. "Mwaaahhaaaahh! Yes! Victory is all mine!" said Lord Zarkiar, cheering. Luckily, I snap my fingers and save myself, thus the hole in my chest disappeared. "Shadow Flynn...Please! This is not you. You can't believe what Lord Zarkiar is saying is the truth, he's lying. I would never do these awful things to you." I said, as I am crying. "How dare you destroy my best friend Shadow Flynn! What's your deal? Huh?" I said, in seriousness, as I am still crying. "So that you'll feel the pain that I felt when I lost my wife!" said Lord Zarkiar, crying a little under his mask. "You know what? I refuse to associate myself with you any longer." said Shadow Flynn, who is trying to break free of Lord Zarkiar's manipulation, but still has these ugly soulless red eyes. "How is this possible?!" yelled Lord Zarkiar. "Shadow Flynn...Is back!" said Twilight, glad that Shadow Flynn is almost back to normal. "You tricked me, didn't you?!" said Shadow Flynn, trying to break free of Lord Zarkiar's manipulation. "Yes I did. I wanted revenge for what Mario the Sonic Plush did a year ago- he almost killed me! I almost died because of him. Luckily, I survived the blast. And Princess Twilight- if you think the Elements of Harmony will stop me and my creation, think again cause I am too powerful for that" said Lord Zarkiar. Shadow Flynn then breaks free of Lord Zarkiar's manipulation at last, getting rid of the soulless red eyes, and reverting himself back to normal. "You will be destroyed some other way, Lord Zarkiar." said Shadow Flynn, in seriousness. Pinkie Pie then races to Metal Mario the Sonic Plush and jumps over him. "Hope you are having fun." said Pinkie Pie, as she stuffs Metal Mario the Sonic Plush up with cupcakes, while jumping all over him. "Owww..Please master. Help me..." said Metal Mario the Sonic Plush as he faints. Oh yeah! Metal is broken. "Shit! We can't use the Elements of Harmony, seeing as Lord Zarkiar is too powerful for that." said Twilight. "You know what that means?" I said, scheming a plan to defeat Lord Zarkiar. "What?" said Twilight. "A powerful Chaos Blast!" said me, Twilight, and Shadow Flynn together. Me, Twilight and Shadow Flynn then get our chaos emeralds and turn into our Super Hyper forms, while the others are just standing there, watching me, Twilight and Shadow Flynn kick Lord Zarkiar's ass, with Shadow Doll right behind Shadow Flynn (cause Shadow Doll is Shadow Flynn's shadow after all). "You know what you lack? The power of Friendship!" said Twilight, in her Super Hyper Form. "Chaos...BLAST!" said me, Twilight and Shadow Flynn all together; as the three of us make a powerful chaos blast and it attacks Lord Zarkiar and Metal Mario the Sonic Plush in the process. "No! No! Nooooooooooooooo! I'll get you someday." said Lord Zarkiar, as he and his creation Metal Mario the Sonic Plush, vanish into the sky. Lord Zarkiar and Metal have disappeared. Suddenly, everything is back to normal. "Look, I'm sorry. I fucked up." said Shadow Flynn. "Aww darling, we forgive you. You made a mistake, that's all." said Rarity. "Yeah. It wasn't your fault. Lord Zarkiar just got to you." I said. "Just try not to do something like that next time." said Twilight. "Yeah. That was incredibly lame of you." said Rainbow Dash. "I won't. I promise." said Shadow Flynn. "Good." said Twilight. "What should we do now?" asked Applejack. "I don't know." I said. "I think we should eat lunch." said Twilight. "Great idea." I said. "Yeah. We are starving." said Shadow Flynn. So, me, Twilight, Shadow Flynn, Shadow Doll, Discord, Trixie, Spike, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack start walking over to a certain restaurant in Equestria. Shadow Flynn still fired me from the team for unknown reasons, but that's okay. I don't need to be on a team to kick ass. Besides, Shadow Flynn has good team members in Trixie and also Shadow Doll. The only one I hate that's on the team is Ryuga Jhangshi. Somehow, Shadow Flynn let him on the team because he said that until he gets evidence of Ryuga's true colors, Ryuga will still be Shadow Flynn's other best friend. But I guess I'll live with it. After all, Shadow Doll and Trixie will do the team justice, and maybe Ryuga will contribute something once in his lazy life. Who knows what the future holds for us?


	23. Mario Runs Away!

Chapter 22 of Earth & Equestria Allying Forces- - Mario Runs Away

Ryan's POV

My name is Ryan. I am the guy who brought Mario the Sonic Plush into the world to his parents. I'm a God cause I had created everything. Ok, that's an understatement cause I didn't create everything- I had other God's with me that did create so many things such as my friend Venom Mercenary or whatever he calls himself now, who is the one who brought Shadow Flynn into the world to his parents. They are so many God's out there like me and Venom Mercenary. I have been a God since I was 6. I had landed in a world that I never had seen before. A world full of magical talking ponies. They call it 'Equestria'. It's a world that I knew that is where Mario the Sonic Plush is currently. I am going to see him again, I must. But I am not doing it along. I have two girls with me- the Anarchy sisters. Their names are Stocking and Panty...they are good friends of mine, to say the least. They have their own show that's based off of them and their adventures called 'Panty and Stocking'. "You know what?" I said. "What? What is it?" asked Stocking. "Yeah I am dying to know." said Panty. "Well, not only are we going to see your friend Shadow Flynn again, Stocking, but I will see Mario again." I said. "That's awesome! I haven't seen Shadow Flynn in forever." said Stocking. "And we would love to meet this Mario guy. As well as his new friends." said Panty. "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go." I said, as I hop on the motorcycle. Stocking and Panty get on the motorcycle in the back of me. And we take off. It's off to see Mario the Sonic Plush and Shadow Flynn again, as well as meeting new faces in Equestria.

Mario's POV

Today is August 21, 2019. It's the 3 year anniversary of when had I landed in Equestria and had met the love of my life- Twilight Sparkle; and my new friends- Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Discord, and Trixie. Trixie is my cousin, even though nobody- not even Trixie- knows that yet. However, I am upset about one thing: I have to return home to Earth. I could see my new friends in Equestria again, but I don't know if I would be able to. Or maybe I would. And when I return home to Earth- I want to bring Twilight Sparkle, my lovely girlfriend with me. She can meet my parents. But wait? What if my parents or anybody for that matter doesn't believe me, thinks I am hallucinating when I'm not, and sends me to a mental hospital? Ugh. This is so confusing and very upsetting. "Uh, Shadow?" asked Trixie. "Yes Trixie?" asked Shadow Flynn. "I knew you for a while now, Shadow, and it's time I finally confess the truth." said Trixie. "What is the truth, Trixie?" asked Shadow Flynn. "Yeah. Exactly. What is the truth?" asked Shadow Doll. "The truth is- I do have a boyfriend. His name is... Iron Will!" said Trixie, telling everyone of us the truth that Iron Will is her boyfriend. "Whaaaaaaattt?!" we all said besides Trixie, all shocked to find out that Trixie is dating Iron Will. "Wait? Is Iron Will seriously your boyfriend?" asked Twilight. "Yes he is. Me and Willie have been dating for years now." said Trixie. "Wow. This is so...unexpected." I said, surprised that Trixie would date Iron Will. "I know. Tell me about it." said Twilight, agreeing with me. "We are practically made for each other, isn't that right, Willie?" said Trixie. "Yes it is." said Iron Will, getting out of a garbage can. "Sorry Trixie, but some pony just put me in the trash can with their magic cause they thought that Iron Will was dangerous." said Iron Will. "That sucks." said Trixie. "Tell me about it?" said Iron Will. "Yo! Iron Will! Haven't seen you since Christma- err Hearts Warming. How's it going?" I said, greeting Iron Will with a smile. "It's going good. Thanks for asking Mario." said Iron Will. "No problem. I'm the destined Prince of Friendship, you know." I said.

Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice. That's right. It's my creator Ryan, the guy who brought me to this world to be born to my parents. So he's kind of like a God since he's a creator. And he's riding a motorcycle with what appears to be the Anarchy sisters- Stocking Anarchy and Panty Anarchy. "Uh, Mario?" asked Twilight. "Yes Twilight?" I said. "Who is that guy riding the motorcycle?" asked Twilight. "Oh. That's Ryan. He's the guy who created me and brought me into this world to my parents. He's a God if you will, just like Shadow Flynn's creator." I said. "I see." said Twilight. Suddenly, once they moved a bit farther, Ryan, Stocking and Panty get off the motorcycle and greet us. "Hey! Shadow!" said Stocking. "It's been a while hasn't it, Shadow." said Panty. "Yo! Stocking! Panty! How's it been? I haven't seen you in ages." said Shadow Flynn. "We're doing fine." said Panty. "Yeah. Just don't fuck a whore." said Stocking. "I won't. Believe me." said Shadow Flynn. "Oh, I would like you to meet my new friends. They are Twilight, Trixie, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Discord, Spike, Rainbow and my girlfriend Rarity." said Shadow Flynn aka Cyber, introducing them to Stocking and Panty. "Hey Stocking. It's nice to meet you. Your hair looks just like mine." said Twilight. "Huh? That's funny. I didn't even realize that before." said Stocking. "Yeah." said Twilight. "Well, aren't you going to say hello to your creator, Mario?" asked Ryan. "Oh, sorry. I zoned out. But anyways, hello Ryan. What's up, man? How are you?" I said. "Well, I'm doing fine. Just in the clouds, thinking of new creatures to make to bring into the world for their parents." said Ryan. "I see." I said. Suddenly, a creature that resembles Ryan comes in and try's to kill Iron Will. I think it's a Changeling. "Say your last words, Iron Will. Cause you will die!" said an Evil Ryan, pointing a gun at Iron Will. "No! Please don't kill me. I didn't do anything to you." said Iron Will, freaking out as the Evil Ryan is about to shoot Iron Will. Suddenly he does, but I see Iron Will running away... So, he perhaps he's running away for his life, which means he could survive. The Evil Ryan then goes away and reveals himself to be a changeling. "Mwaaaaaahhhh! I can't believe that I actually had them fooled- even Iron Will. They thought I was the real Ryan! I'll get that Mario someday." I heard the Evil Ryan/Changeling say, grinning evilly. "No! No! Iron Will...he's DEAD!?" said Trixie, starting to cry with tears coming down from her eyes. "Trixie, I'm sorry. It was too late." said Twilight. Suddenly, everyone starts to cry and mourn over Iron Will's death but me. Iron Will is still pretty much alive, I'm sure of it. I'm sure that I saw him running away. "It's okay...Trixie. Iron Will died. But I have something to tell you?" asked Ryan. "What is it, Ryan?" asked Trixie. "I...have a crush on you." said Ryan, blushing. "Well, I'm developing feelings for ya too. I mean, you look hot." said Trixie, blushing. "Well, then. I love you." said Ryan. "I love you too, Ry." said Trixie. Ryan and Trixie then have their first kiss together, which cheers Trixie up. "Wow. Looks like my creator Ryan had found love after all." I said, feeling very proud for him. "I know. It's Trixie, but I don't care. If Trixie is happy, that's all it matters. Ryan seems like a nice guy." said Twilight. "I'll ask you again- do you want me to come home with you to Earth?" asked Twilight. "Hell yeah I do!" I said. "Thanks Mario." said Twilight. "You're welcome. But there is one problem I have to face." I said. "And what is that?" asked Twilight. "If my parents Lara and Tony see you, they will think I'm crazy and that I am hallucinating, and they will send me to a mental hospital! People on Earth will bat an eye at me if they see me with a magical talking purple pony as a girlfriend! They aren't like you ponies in Equestria!" I said, yelling. "Why can't I turn human then?! Explain that, huh?!" said Twilight, yelling. "Cause I want my folks to see the real you!" I said, yelling. "This doesn't make fucking sense, Mario!" yelled Twilight. "To those of you who were born and raised in Equestria. But to us Earthlings, even Shadow Flynn, it does make sense! You don't get it do you?!" I said, arguing with her. "Well maybe we shouldn't date anymore!" yelled Twilight, sounding as if she didn't mean it but it feels as if she means it so I can't tell. "No! No! No! Please don't tell you that you betrayed me!?" I yelled. "Well, maybe if you made sense, this would be fine!" yelled Twilight. "Excuse me?! I make sense, you idiot! Apparently, you don't understand! That's it! I'm running away! So all of you will never ever see me again!" I yelled, as I am running away from my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle and all of my friends. I am actually leaving them behind, cause Twilight doesn't understand. However, before I leave, I go to Ryan- my dumbass creator. And curse him out. "Ryan- this is all your damn fault! Your fucking fault! Of why Twilight doesn't understand!" I yelled, at Ryan. "Me?! What did I do?" said Ryan, playing innocent. "Don't play dumb! This is your fault. Ryan! And oh! Goodbye everyone!" I said, as I run away from everybody. "No! Mario! Please come back! I'm sorry!" said Twilight, crying as she screamed.

Suddenly, I am gone- gone far, far away to the Everfree forest nearby. "Oh no, I fucked up." said Twilight, crying due to my disappearance. "It's okay Twilight...We'll find Mario soon enough." said Shadow Flynn. "You're right. I feel better." said Twilight, feeling better about my disappearance. "Good." said Shadow Flynn. "Even though we have different ideologies, you are such a great friend, Shadow." said Twilight. "Thanks Twilight." said Shadow Flynn. "You're welcome." Twilight said, as she and Shadow Flynn hug and cry out some more. "I wonder what's up with Anti-Mario. He didn't show up for a few days?" wondered Rainbow Dash. "I have no idea where he is. He keeps showing up and not showing up. I think he's doing something really suspicious." said Applejack.

I then run, run, run without thinking. When suddenly, I bump into a strange looking character. A changeling...but not just any changeling. An unusual looking one. 'It must be a royal changeling then.', I thought. Of course, she is disguised as my (ex) girlfriend Twilight Sparkle. "You definitely aren't Twilight!" I yelled, as I take off the disguise from that changeling. "Please, don't feed off my love! I swear!" I said, panicking in fear. "I won't do that. I don't even know you." said the royal changeling. "*phew* That's a relief. Anyways, who are you?" I asked in curiosity. "I'm Princess Roxie... I heard all about you Mario. It must have been sad that you broke up with Twilight Sparkle." said Princess Roxie, the royal changeling, as she introduces herself to me. "Well yeah, it's because she didn't understand me. But I feel that I screwed up as well! I fucked up also!" I said. "I see. Will you...date me?!" said Princess Roxie. "I don't know. Oh, yes, definitely I will." I said, kissing Princess Roxie on the cheek. "Excellent..." said Princess Roxie, grinning evilly. "Well, I'm tired. I think I should go to sleep. Goodnight, Roxie." I said, as I fell asleep. Princess Roxie then fell asleep as well, as we kiss each other while me and Princess Roxie are trying to sleep.

Anti-Mario's POV

I am watching the tricked Mario, kissing my disgusting half sister Princess Roxie, in the Everfree Forest. Bleh. But then again, poor Mario. He doesn't realize that he's tricked and all alone.

"Just wait, Mario. Soon, I will destroy you- my little brother, and your friends, in my final stage. I will rule over Equestria and overthrow Celestia and Luna! I will become the best- perhaps even better then Queen Chrysalis. Me making Rainbow Dash feel better was all just an act. I wanted to hurt her feelings, but I couldn't. So I lied! At last, I will rule the entire universe- not just Earth but all of Equestria, and make everyone in Equestria pay the price! They will all bow down to me! You'll see, Prince Mario! I will get my revenge. Mwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I said, as I gloat my genius plan, which will finally begin... I don't care if Mario is my little brother, he will soon be destroyed. His pesky little friends's emotions will be destroyed, but I will be in control of them. I will turn them into nothing but fucking assholes. Let's see how Mario likes it then.


	24. Changelings?

Chapter 23 of Earth & Equestria Allying Forces- Changelings?

Mario's POV

It's been 3 nights already since me and my new 'girlfriend' Princess Roxie had been hanging out together, seeing the stars at night. Tonight is the third night, and Princess Roxie had just shown up right now. "Hey, babe." said Princess Roxie, in a flirting tone. "Hi Roxie...So, wanna watch the stars like usual?" I asked, blushing. "Sure, but I have something I like to say to you first." said Princess Roxie. "What is it?" I asked, curiously. "You are so hot and sexy, it's a shame that the Princess of Friendship dumped you because you weren't that good looking for her. She probably got back with that Flash Sentry." said Princess Roxie, blushing. "Do you really have feelings for me? Or are you just trying to trick me into me loving you?! Not that it's a bad thing though but you seem nice." I said, curiously. "Well, I kind of do have feelings for you- but...I love you! I want you to love me, I need you to kiss me." said Princess Roxie, with an evil grin on her face, trying to fuck me, and make me kiss her. "I am not in the mood to kiss you right now." I said. "What?! Are you saying you don't love me?!" yelled Princess Roxie. "No. I love you." I said. "Likely story, I know you don't love me. You are just saying that to get under my skin." said Princess Roxie, in anger. "That's not true. I do love you, just as a friend and maybe a potential girlfriend." I said. "You fool! Changelings don't have hearts. I don't have one, all changelings do NOT have hearts, well except for King Thorax and the good changelings who are on his side, but still even they weren't born with hearts!" yelled Princess Roxie. "So you are lying about being nice and loving me?!" I yelled. "Yes I am. I am going to destroy you- and all of your friends, including your girlfriend Princess Twilight. I'll feed off your love, and I am staying loyal to my mother- Queen Chrysalis." said Princess Roxie. "I knew it... you were playing me like a fool and tricking me into thinking you are nice and that you have loved me- and that happened for 3 straight nights! I thought you were nice, but I was wrong- so horribly wrong." I said. "You are such an idiot, Mario, for not figured that out when you just met me 3 nights ago!" yelled Princess Roxie. Suddenly, Queen Chrysalis, magically appears right in front of me and Princess Roxie. "Good job, my daughter... You aren't such a weakling like your father was." said Queen Chrysalis, patting Princess Roxie on the head, with an evil grin on her face. "Oh, it's you again- the Prince of Friendship, Mario the Sonic Plush." said Queen Chrysalis, being disgusted with me. "Next time we meet, Miss Chrissy, I will defeat you fair and square." I said, to Queen Chrysalis. "Likely story." said Queen Chrysalis. "You act just like your mother, Princess Roxie." I said, mocking her. "I don't act like MY MOTHER! Don't you ever compare me with that Chrysalis ever again!" yelled Princess Roxie. "Oh no, Mario is in danger. I got to fight my sorry excuse for a sister and see what is up with him." said Thorax, setting off to fly towards me and fight his sister Princess Roxie and save my sanity from her.

Anti-Mario's POV

I am hiding under the bushes in the Everfree Forest watching the whole thing happen, with Mario and Thorax confronting my half sister and also my 2nd mother. Ha! I knew that my brother Mario was tricked by that disgusting half sister of mine named Princess Roxie. I will be better then her...and Chrysalis combined! "I will get my revenge on you- Mario. Just wait." I said, with an evil look on my face.

Mario's POV

Suddenly, Thorax shows up and confronts Princess Roxie. He doesn't even bother to deal with Queen Chrysalis, cause she's such a joke now compared to King Thorax. "Hey! You pest!" yelled Thorax. "Oh, how rude of you, to great your sister, with such a mean comment! Listen, I am way better then you- Thorax. You lead an kingdom with nothing but weak and flawed specimens and sorry excuses of Changelings, just like you are. You are just like our father." said Princess Roxie. "Wait? You and Princess Roxie share both the same parents, Thorax?!" I said, shocked. "Yes...we do. Queen Chrysalis is my mother, but my father IS Roxie's father." said Thorax. "Wait?! Didn't you eat your last three husbands, Queen Chrysalis?!" I asked, confused. "I may have eaten one, but I didn't eat the others. My daughter, is the true heir to my throne." said Queen Chrysalis. "Whatever..." I said, not giving a crap about Queen Chrysalis, cause the main concern right now, is Princess Roxie. "Now! Go away, Princess Roxie! And take our stupid mother with you! Nobody wants to see your ugly face!" yelled Thorax. "Alright, we give up Mom, for now anyways." said Princess Roxie, talking to her mother Queen Chrysalis. "You are such a coward, Princess Roxie! A coward!" I yelled. Queen Chrysalis is ready to take her daughter Princess Roxie back to the hive. She then is set to teleport with her daughter. "One day, Mario- I will get my revenge." said Princess Roxie, with an evil grin on her face. Suddenly, Queen Chrysalis and her daughter Princess Roxie disappear in a vanishing green light. My sanity is free, at last! I have to thank Thorax for that. "Thanks...Thorax, for freeing my sanity from Princess Roxie." I said. "It's not a problem. Anyways, I heard your friends- including your best friend Shadow Flynn and your girlfriend Twilight Sparkle. They have been looking all over for you for days now, and I saw Twilight looking all guilty and missing her boyfriend." said Thorax. "Really? They're still looking for me, let alone worried about me?" I said, shocked. "Yeah. They are." said Thorax. "Wow...I am such a bad friend, let alone a bad boyfriend." I said, feeling guilty running away from my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle and all of my friends including Shadow Flynn. "You're not. Don't give up on yourself. We all have made mistakes and we all screwed up, but we learned from them. You can apologize to Twilight, Shadow and the others for running away on them and learn not to do it again." said Thorax, giving me advice. "Thanks for the advice, Thorax." I said. "You're welcome. You know what? I'll drop you off at Zecora's place and then bring your friends to you." said Thorax. "Really? You'll do that?" I said, surprised that Thorax is going out of his way to do that for me. "Yes." said Thorax. "Oh...thank you so much, Thorax." I said. "Not a problem. I'll drop you off to Zecora right now." said Thorax.

Thorax then takes me to Zecora. Once Thorax left to go get my friends and my girlfriend, I knock on the door at Zecora's house. "Who is knocking so late?" asked Zecora. Zecora then answers the door for me. "It's you Mario! It's nice to see you. Please, come in." said Zecora. I then walk inside Zecora's house. Me and Zecora then sit down across from each other. "So, what has been bothering you?" asked Zecora. "Well, my girlfriend Twilight wants to come home to Earth with me, and I want her to take her with me but when I told her that my parents Lara and Tony, and people I know back on Earth, would react to her differently upon first seeing her because she is thought to be an animated character from a cartoon, but actually Equestria is real all along- Twilight freaked out and didn't understand so I ran away from her and all my friends. Twilight means everything to me, she's my girlfriend yes, but she's the most sweetest and nicest girl I ever met. I need your advice- not only do I need to apologize to my friends and Twilight, but how do get Twilight to understand that my parents will be weird about her at first and think there might be something wrong with me when there's nothing wrong with me?" I asked. "Ah! I see. You clearly love Twilight, and you want to spend time with her at your home on Earth without people being weird about her. Well, you be happy to know that you aren't the first human who went to Equestria and dealt with this situation before..." said Zecora. "Really? Then who was." I asked. Then it hit me, perhaps Zecora could be talking about my parents Lara and Tony, seeing as when I traveled back to time for a few seconds, I saw them propose in Equestria by Princess Celestia's castle. So they had been to Equestria all along, and have been lying to me about it my whole life. "It was Lara Larfield and Tony Rodriguz- your parents, who were among the many humans who went here. They had a falling out one time right before college which made them break up their romantic relationship for a while, and your mother fell in love with a mare while your father fell in love with the stallion. When your mother came home for the holidays, her parents didn't believe her about ponies existing in Equestria where she went for college, and when father came home for the holidays, his father didn't believe him. But your father knew that his father was lying to him about it, since his father was in Equestria- one of the very first humans to go here and fell in love with your dad's mother, who was a pony who got turned into a human. Your father and your mother did come to me for advice shortly after my parents passed away, about the same thing you had just asked me now. It was I who got your parents together again after the mare and the stallion they both had dated died in a bus accident with the other ponies who were students at the college." explained Zecora. "Wow...That's interesting. But are you an-" I said, before I get cut off. "I am answering your question. And here's my answer- I am sure that Twilight is trying to take that into account and is trying to understand the fact that people on your home planet will be weirded out by her due to her being considered a cartoon character of some sort. She may not be familiar to things that occur on Earth just like almost everyone else who lives here, even myself. But I bet you, she is feeling guilty and now is trying to understand what you told her. I am sure within time, she will understand. It'll take time yes... but I know Twilight, I'm sure it'll all come clear to her, she's usually really understanding." said Zecora. "You're right...Twilight will understand. Thanks Zecora, for giving me that advice and making me feel better about this." I said, blushing a little. "You're welcome, my dear Mario." said Zecora, blushing. Zecora oddly enough has a crush on me, probably because I am really hot and sexy. Come to think about it, Zecora is really hot, especially for a Zebra pony. I have developed a crush on her as well, like romantic feelings for her. "Wanna make out or fuck? I can use it." said Zecora, blushing. "I think we should, as long as Twilight isn't seeing this." I said, blushing.

Me and Zecora then fuck- or rather make out. We are making out on the couch. It's so fun making out with her...especially a Zebra pony. I am not trying to cheat on Twilight, but since she asked me to do so, and she turned me on, I thought why not. Yeah, it's stupid for me to say yes, but Twilight isn't looking and I am not planning on telling her about it, at least not yet.

After, me and Zecora are done making out, we hear a knock from the door. "Oh my god! It must be from Thorax, with all my friends." I said. I then answer it, and sure enough it is Throax, with all my friends- Shadow Flynn (and his 'shadow' Shadow Doll), Discord, Trixie, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy and my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle. Hell, to my shock, Ryuga Jhangshi showed up. 'Ugh. That douche. That asshole named Ryuga is here!' I'm screwed.', I thought. Ryan, Stocking and Panty must have left Equestria already. "Uh, Twilight?" I said. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Twilight. "I apologize..." I said, confessing to Twilight. "Apologize? Apologizing for what?" asked Twilight, in curiousity. "I apologize for running away from you and all my friends. I screwed up. I fucked up big time. I'm a not so good friend and a not a decent boyfriend." I said. "Oh, I should be the one that's apologizing. I jumped to conclusions way too quickly. I didn't understand what you meant, but I have figured it out. I do understand- and I know it's different on Earth, and they will look at me all funny because I was thought to have not existed in the first place, let alone them thinking I am a fictional character- especially your parents." said Twilight. "You do understand after all, Twilight!" I said, going up to Twilight, and kissing her. Twilight then kisses me back. "Fuck this shit! I'm leaving for now. Bye Shadow." said Ryuga. "Yeah. Bye." said Shadow Flynn. Ryuga then leaves when me and Twilight are just kissing. "See. I told him that Twilight would understand, Thorax." said Zecora. "It was right for Mario to come to you." said Thorax. "Agreed." said Zecora. Me and Twilight then stop kissing. "Thanks Thorax...for bringing my friends and Twilight back to me." I said, thanking Thorax. "No problem. Cya." said Thorax, as he flies back to the Changeling hive. "Well, we have to go. Thanks for everything Zecora." I said. "You're welcome. Visit here anytime." said Zecora.

Me, along with my friends Shadow Flynn (and his 'shadow' Shadow Doll), Discord, Trixie, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy and my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle then leave Zecora's place, get out of the Everfree Forest, and get back to town- and to the spot where I ran away from. "We came all the way looking for you, and I had to thank Thorax for helping us find you." said Shadow Flynn. "Yeah, we are just glad that you are okay, Mario." said Rarity. "Yeah, even though it took a long ass time." said Rainbow Dash. "As long as you found me, that's all that matters." I said. "Exactly." said Discord. Suddenly, Anti-Mario- appears to me, now taking on a Changeling like form except that he still looks like me, with the changeling wings and everything. We are all shocked at Anti-Mario's new appearance. "It's nice to see you, little brother." said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face. "No! It's you! What do you want with us?!" I yelled.


	25. The Final Battle Begins

Chapter 24 of the Last Way- The Final Battle Begins

Mario's POV

"It's good to see you again, little brother." said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face. "No! It's you! What do you want with us?!" I yelled. "Honestly you thought wrong! Yes, I made Rainbow Dash- or should I say, Rainbow Crash feel better, but that was all just a ploy- a lie to get her on my side. Once I get everyone of your friends on my side and betray you, I will destroy you, Mario! I'll take over Equestria! Equestria will all be mine. Mwahaha! Mhaha! Mhaha!" said Anti-Mario, laughing evilly. "I won't let you get away with this, my brother Anti-Mario." I said, in anger. "Ha! In your dreams." said Anti-Mario, mocking me. "Anti-Mario! I don't understand. Why are you like this?" I asked. "You mean to ask me, why I am super evil?!" said Anti-Mario, in bitter anger. "Yes...I want to know the whole story. There's still good in you, I know it." I said, wanting to know why my brother Anti-Mario became evil in the first place. "*sighs* Do you wanna know why I told you that I was the real Mario several times, even though I was a fake?! It's because I never knew the real, true reformed Sunset Shimmer. I got abused by her a few times, and when she told me about my big brother- you, Mario- which I have most of your DNA; how he is the destined true Prince of Friendship- I was so jealous. I wanted to become the destined Vice Prince of Friendship. I wanted to become just like you, Mario. But I couldn't. When I discovered there was no way for me to become the Vice Prince of Friendship, I went batshit insane! So when I got kicked off Sunset's team, I went to Earth and invaded your Fairly Odd Parents rant, hoping that you knew a way that I can become the Vice Prince of a Friendship. I couldn't ask you that way though, because I was afraid you would call me a creep and a rapid fanboy. So I started saying that I was the true Mario, and told you that you were just a copy, but obviously it never worked! Then I have came up with different schemes to get rid of you, big brother. Now you know why, I am the way that I am now!" said Anti-Mario, in bitter anger. "So...all you wanted was to become just like me? Is that it?" I asked. "Yes..." said Anti-Mario. "I feel...honored, and glad that you wanted to become just like me, Anti-Mario. I wouldn't call you a rapid fanboy or a creep." I said. "Really...you...wouldn't?!" said Anti-Mario, shocked at what I just said. "No! That's not me to do that! I wouldn't mind." I said. Suddenly, Anti-Mario goes berserk and flashes. "The choice is yours- Mario! But either way, you are going to perish! You will be destroy! Mwaaahaaaaaa!" said Anti-Mario, laughing evilly while vowing his allegiance to destroy me and overthrow Celestia, Luna and Cadance so that he can take over Equestria. "We don't feel sorry for you at all, Anti-Mario. We will stop you from taking over Equestria!" said Twilight, in seriousness. "Oh, don't tell me this Twilight! I was the one who made you a not understanding prick towards Mario 3 days ago!" said Anti-Mario. "So..you controlled me?! And I didn't even know!?" said Twilight, in serious anger, shocked, and confused. "Yes. I did do that. I wanted to make you go against your boyfriend- my brother Mario. So I did just that." said Anti-Mario. Me, Shadow Flynn (and his 'shadow' Shadow Doll), Spike, Discord, Trixie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack are all shocked at what Anti-Mario just revealed. "You monster! How dare you manipulate Twilight like that! You will pay for this!" said Rarity, charging at Anti-Mario, attacking him. "It seems that we are at an impasse. How about a deal. You pick the friends that I should control, and I will let the ones that I shouldn't control go." said Anti-Mario. "Alright! You got a deal! If that's the only way I can defeat you, then I minus well have to sacrifice some of my friends for at least 2 minutes or so." I said, in seriousness. "So, what friends do you want me to control for the 2 minutes or more before you come and kick my ass?" asked Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face. "Only you can control Shadow Flynn, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike. Trixie, Rarity, Discord, Rainbow and Twilight...will stay on my side." I said. "Very well. You will all be on my side- you 5 weaklings!" said Anti-Mario, who is referring to Shadow Flynn, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike, with an evil grin on his face. Anti-Mario then snaps his fingers and turns the 5 of them into asshole jerks. "Now! We will overthrow Celestia, Luna and Cadance! I will become the supreme ruler of the entire universe, including all of Equestria" said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face. "Yes sir. We will. That Mario is nothing but a bastard." said Applejack, being mind controlled by Anti-Mario. "As you wish, my master." said Shadow Flynn, being mind controlled by Anti-Mario. "Fuck you Rarity! You are such a heartless, greedy bitch!" said Spike, being mind controlled by Anti-Mario. "Hey! Don't you ever insult me, Spikey Wikey?!" yelled Rarity, playing along with Anti-Mario's mind control illusion on Spike. "That's right. I should never have been your boyfriend in the first place- you are so greedy, let alone be best friends with a murderer who calls himself Mario the Sonic Plush." said Shadow Flynn, being mine controlled by Anti-Mario. "So, do you want to see our parents- Mario? Or not!" said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face. "Oh, yes! I want to see our parents, so that it can be proven to them that Equestria does exist." I said. "As you wish." said Anti-Mario.

Anti-Mario then teleports our parents Lara and Tony from Earth to here in Equestria, and traps them in the cage next to the other cage where Celestia, Luna and Cadance are trapped in. "Where are we? And why are we stuck in a cage?" asked Lara. "I don't fucking know! How the fuck am I supposed to know, Lara?! We could be in fucking China for all we know!" yelled Tony. "Wait?! We aren't in China. We're in...Equestria!" said Lara. "Equestria? I thought that place wasn't real...full of multicolored talking horses...that's just pure fiction." said Tony, who is drunk right now at the moment. "Nonsense Tony! We proposed in Equestria right by Princess Celestia's castle. It is real, you are just drunk! Ugh." yelled Lara. "See! Equestria does exist! I was fucking made there!" said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face. "Anti-Mario? Is that...you?" asked Lara, very shocked. "Yes, Mom. It is me- your youngest child! I will take over Equestria and Earth, as supreme ruler of the universe! You and Dad will bow down to me- as well as everybody else in the entire universe. I trapped you in this cage cause you will be my slaves!" said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face. "What...happened to you? You aren't my sweet little boy..." said Lara, crying in sad tears. "I was always like this, Mom." said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face. "But you weren't like this before..." said Lara, crying. "That's because he was tricking you into thinking that he's innocent, Mom." I said. "Mario...oh my baby. I am so glad you're alright..." said Lara, crying happy tears. "I know Mom.. Anti-Mario was the one who brought me here 3 years ago." I said. "Hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle- Mario's girlfriend. I was the one that had you call Mario on the phone, upon his request on his birthday." said Twilight, introducing herself to my mom Lara. My mom Lara then becomes speechless, and surprised that I have a girlfriend who is a pony in Equestria. "Thank you...Twilight, for letting me know that my boy is safe." said Lara, crying happy tears. "It's not a problem." said Twilight. "Mom...Dad..I want to know the truth now! You went here to Equestria. Don't deny it! It's real. You keep saying it isn't real, but it is and you're here now. Tell me the truth!" I said, anxious to know the truth from my parents that they hid for a long time. "What truth?! There is no truth?!" said Tony, pretending to deny that Equestria exists. "Yeah honey, you are just imagining things. There is no truth, and there is no Equestria." said Lara, pretending to deny that Equestria exists. "Don't deny it! And don't lie to me anymore!" I said. "*sighs* Anti-Mario, they keep lying to me about Equestria not existing. Just please send our parents back to Earth and erase their memories of the reunion with Equestrian Magic!" I demanded. "Very well.." said Anti-Mario, teleporting our parents back to earth and erasing me, Twilight, and Lara & Tony's memories of the reunion with Equestrian Magic.

"Hey! Fluttershy!" said Discord. "Don't talk to me, you idiot!" yelled Fluttershy, who is being mind controlled by Anti-Mario. "Yeah. You are so evil. And terrible. I don't even like Chocolate or parties." said Pinkie Pie, who is being mind controlled by Anti-Mario. "Yeah. Exactly. You are a disgrace, Discord. You should never have been born." said Applejack, who is being mind controlled by Anti-Mario. "You are ugly anyways, Dissy." said Shadow Flynn, who is being mind controlled by Anti-Mario. "Don't you dare all insult me?!" yelled Discord, playing along with Anti-Mario's mind control illusion. "Almost all of your friends are on my side, Mario. There's no way you can stop me! I am too powerful! Mwahahaha!" said Anti-Mario, laughing evilly. "Oh yes I can stop you and I will. Just because you are my little brother, doesn't mean I have to respect you." I said, in seriousness. "Yeah. What's the big idea!?" said Applejack, who just broke herself free out of Anti-Mario's mind control. In fact, 5 of my friends did break out of Anti-Mario's mind control. "What?! But that's impossible." said Anti-Mario, shocked that 5 of my friends broke free out of his control easily. "Yeah! You are such a prick, Anti-Mario. I can't believe we all trusted you." said Shadow Flynn, in seriousness. "How is that possible?!" yelled Anti-Mario. "You may have fucked with our minds, but you will never take over Equestria and defeat us!" yelled Spike. "Yeah. Do you even have a life?!" said Pinkie, mocking Anti-Mario. "So, Anti-Mario! Let's fight against you and destroy you for good!" I yelled. "Alright then, bring it on." said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face.


	26. The Final Battle

Chapter 25 of the Last Way- The Final Battle

"Uh, what should I do to stop him, Twilight? Besides the elements!" asked Mario. "Use the stallion medallion. You can stop him with that. I have faith in you." said Twilight. "Alright then..." said Mario. With the power of the stallion medallion- Mario then turns himself into a peach colored pony with long brown hair. "Is that all the power you got? I can do that too if I wanted." said Anti-Mario, mocking Mario. With his gray stallion medallion, Anti-Mario then turns himself into a gray colored pony with long gray hair, while retaining his changeling wings. Suddenly, Mario and Anti-Mario both turn into big, giant pony beasts. "I am way stronger- I will defeat you! And rule Equestria!" argued Anti-Mario, the pony. "That's what you think, little brother." argued Mario, the pony. Suddenly, Mario then turns into his super form while still being a pony beast. "Can you do that?" said Mario, taunting Anti-Mario. Mario then tosses Anti-Mario to the ground with his super strength, and knocks him out, making Anti-Mario faint. However, Anti-Mario gets back up. "How about a deal- join me, and we'll take down Queen Chrysalis- little brother." said Anti-Mario, the pony, with an evil grin on his face. "First you wanna destroy me, now you want me to join you?! Ha! I don't think so. You don't even know what you want." said Mario, in seriousness. "That's right. Even if you are his little brother, Mario will never join the likes of you!" said Applejack, charging at Anti-Mario throwing apples at him. "Ow! I hate Apples!" yelled Anti-Mario, the pony. "Maybe we do need to use the Elements against you." taunted Twilight. "Yeah. It will teach you a lesson!" said Rarity. The mane six- even Rainbow Dash, charge at Anti-Mario, attacking him and turning him back to his original pony sized form. "You twerps can't stop me!" said Anti-Mario, as he turns into a pony beast again. "Chaos Control!" called out Shadow Flynn. Shadow Flynn aka CyberRainbowDark Ninja then uses Chaos Control, and stabs Anti-Mario in the back with a knife. "Ow! You hit me!" yelled Anti-Mario. "That's what you get for being such a bunghole. Ha! In your face. I am more powerful then you will ever be." taunting Shadow Flynn. "Here's the last laugh you'll be getting." said Discord, as he starts to using his chaotic powers against Anti-Mario. Anti-Mario gets Chocolate rain, messing up his mane, and then, Discord- along with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie splatters chocolate cake onto him. "Grrrrrrr...You three are pathetic!" yelled Anti-Mario. "Well sorry, if the chocolate cake made you all, wet. Now you are gonna have to clean it all for being such a bad dude." said Pinkie, taunting Anti-Mario. "Grrrrr..." grunted Anti-Mario, in bitter anger. "I- the Great and Powerful Trixie, will make you disappear by sawing you in half." said Trixie, announcing her magic trick that she will perform against Anti-Mario. Trixie then teleports Anti-Mario inside the saw machine. "No, no. Please! I'll help you!" pleaded Anti-Mario."Too late." said Trixie. Trixie then uses the blue ball of energy from her horn, cuts Anti-Mario through the middle with the saw and poof! Anti-Mario has disappeared. He vanished into thin air for a 60 seconds until Anti-Mario magically made himself appear again, this time in his regular grayscale Sonic Plush form. "I'll make you all pay for this!" yelled Anti-Mario. Anti-Mario then bites Rarity and almost sucks her blood, like a vampire, except killing her but luckily Rarity stopped him doing that. "Get away you creep! You are such a horrible being!" yelled Rarity. "Fuck you Rarity! You and your five friends are nothing but pure weaklings, gay weeaboos." said Anti-Mario. "Excuse me?! How dare you call my girlfriend Rarity such insults! That's it! You will be banished forever in Tartarus!" yelled Shadow Flynn. Anti-Mario then uses his gray stallion medallion and turns into a pony again. Mario then turns back into his regular pony form, no beast and no super. "Alright, we will use the Elements of Harmony to stop him, but me and Shadow Flynn will combine this killer move with a chaos blast attack. And spare him. Believe me, I want him to be redeemed and not for him to suffer such a horrible punishment." said Mario. "I agree with your decision, Mario. He is possible to redeem." said Twilight. "Then let's do this." said Shadow Flynn. "On it." said Shadow Doll. The Elements of Harmony then appear, and look like they are going to stop Anti-Mario. "You may have compassion and understanding towards others, but there's one thing you don't have- the power of Friendship!" said Twilight, as she is about to use the Elements against Anti-Mario. "Chaos BLAST!" said Mario and Shadow Flynn together. The Elements of Harmony, combined with Chaos Blast, defeat Anti-Mario, hurt him and restore everything back to normal in Equestria. Mario turns back into his regular Sonic Plush form, same goes for Anti-Mario. Even the three princesses- Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance. Only one exception is that Anti-Mario is beaten, badly injured with scars on his face.

Mario's POV

I am just relieved that Equestria is back to normal and in peace. Our battle against Anti-Mario has been a quick defeat. "I'm...sorry. I was so cruel, evil and violent. I am willing to change and use my powers for good. I apologize, and I admit to my mistakes..." said Anti-Mario. "It's okay, Anti-Mario. We forgive you." I said, accepting Anti-Mario's apology. "Yeah. Besides, we made mistakes in the past. I believe that you are willing to change. Just look at Discord for crying out loud! He changed, and he was evil." said Rainbow Dash. "Exactly." said Discord. "I don't trust you yet, but whatever..." said Shadow Flynn. "Well, at least the evil that was inside Anti-Mario is no more." said Spike, in relief. "Yeah. You can say that again, Spike." said Trixie. "We all forgive you, Anti-Mario. Just don't go crazy on us again." said Rarity. "Agreed. Anti-Mario's willing to change so I say we have to forgive him." said Applejack. "You still have a lot to learn about Friendship though." said Twilight. "But...I never had friends. I don't know the first thing about friend-" said Anti-Mario, before he got cut off by me. "We will be your friends, Anti-Mario. I'm not just your older brother, but also, starting today you will be my friend. You will get used to Friendship, I know it." I said. "I'm surprised that you are even saying that... You aren't royalty or the Prince of Friendship or anything, right?" said Fluttershy. "Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not." I said, lying. "I promise that from now on- I will be a good guy." said Anti-Mario. "That's awesome!" said Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia then comes over to use with Luna and Cadance. "You did excellent out there, Mario. Same goes for you all as well, even Shadow Flynn. You helped defeat Anti-Mario in that end, and even managed to redeem him. However...Anti-Mario is the real suspect behind what had been going on here, I'll have to put him in Ponyville Jail for one day." said Princess Celestia. "You're coming with me, Anti-Mario." said Celestia, as she and her guards drag Anti-Mario. "I will see you in one day, Mario." said Anti-Mario. "You bet." I said, with a smile. Luna and Cadance then follow Celestia and her guards, with the dragged Anti-Mario. Then they all left. "Well, Anti-Mario is only having a one day punishment at least..." I said, in relief. "I know." said Twilight. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you two be getting home to Earth by now?" asked Shadow Flynn. "Ah yes!" I said. "Well, I am coming home with you as well. I live on Earth, not Equestria." said Shadow Flynn. "We know." I said.

Suddenly, Discord then opens a portal for me, Twilight and Shadow Flynn to go home. But Shadow Flynn decides to say goodbye to me first, as he brings out his motorcycle. "Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Mario. You are a cool friend to have..." said Shadow Flynn. "Well, cya back at home, Shadow. Bye for now." I said. "Hey! You'll be seeing me again in a day from now." said Shadow Flynn. "It's great meeting you all..." said Shadow Flynn. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Shadow." said Twilight. "Yeah. Exactly, Cyber!" said Rarity. "Bye, cya!" said Spike. Me and Shadow Flynn do a fist bump, then Shadow Doll hops on the motorcycle with Shadow Flynn driving it, going inside the portal back to Earth. "So, are you coming with me, Twilight?" I asked. "Of course I am!" said Twilight. "I love you, Twilight." I said. "I love you too, Mario." said Twilight. Me and Twilight then kiss each other and make out. "Well, we should be going now..." said Twilight. "No! Twilight! Please, don't go! We need you!" said Pinkie, crying. "Yeah, stay with us. Don't leave our side." said Rainbow, crying. "We are going to miss you, Twi." said Applejack, crying. "No! Don't leave! No!" said Fluttershy, crying. "Yeah. You are a mother to me. I knew you for almost my entire life. Why would you leave me, behind?!" said Spike, crying. "We respect your decision and all, darling- but it's not going to be the same without you." said Rarity, crying. Trixie and Discord are in utter silence at the sight of Twilight leaving, and are crying. "Don't worry. We will come and visit you guys, and maybe even bring you to Earth with us as soon as me and Mario get there." said Twilight. "Yeah. It's not like you won't be seeing Twilight again, cause you will." I said. "I know...still it won't feel the same without her with us for a while." said Spike, still crying a little. "It was nice meeting you all. You are all interesting friends, especially you Discord." I said. "Same here, Mario." said Fluttershy. "We have some much in common, and you taught me some things, not going to lie." said Discord. "Yeah. Of course we'll visit you back on Earth, or maybe even stay there!" said Pinkie. "And I'll get to spend more time with Anti-Mario, hopefully." said Rainbow Dash. "You totally have a crush on him." I said, teasing Rainbow. "No I don't!" yelled Rainbow, blushing. "Whatever." I said. Before we leave, I give Discord a fist bump, and me and Twilight hug our 9 friends- the rest of the mane six, Spike, and Discord. "Well, goodbye." said Twilight. "Cya later then." I said. Me and Twilight then step foot in the portal to Earth, leaving Equestria behind once and all.

A day later, at 11:00 AM, me and Twilight then arrive back at my house on Earth from the portal. In the living room, me and Twilight see my parents Lara and Tony, smiling...and crying in happy tears, that I have returned to them, for real this time. "Hi. Mom…Dad." I said. "Oh. My Mario….We have missed you so much honey, just where have you gone for the past three years?" said Lara, as she runs up to hug me- her son, crying happy tears. "Yeah. We are so happy to see that you have came back, Mario. We thought you were dead, son." said Tony, crying happy tears a little. "It's a long story. Let's just say that I was in Equestria- a land full of a magical talking ponies. You might not think it does exist, but it does. Anti-Mario took me there." I said. My mom Lara then stops hugging me. "We're just glad you are okay." said Tony. "Oh, really? I don't believe it. You are just making up things. Equestria doesn't exist, and it's just in a cartoon- fairy tale stuff." said Lara, denying Equestria's existence and pretending that she never has been there when in reality, she has. "Yeah. That stuff is pure fucking fiction. There is no such thing as magical talking horses!" yelled Tony, denying Equestria's existence and pretending that he never has been there when in reality, he has. "Oh yes there is. I have proof. See it for yourself." I said. Suddenly, Twilight shows her face to my parents. "Hi there. My name is Twilight Sparkle." said Twilight, introducing herself to my parents. My parents Lara and Tony have a shocked reaction when they first see Twilight. "Oh my…So Equestria is real after all!" said Lara, shocked. "Shit! I must be seeing things! I'm drunk, how is there a fucking multicolored magical talking horse in this house?! This shit doesn't make any sense!" said Tony. "Tony, I don't think you are seeing things…" said Lara. "Oh no…please don't tell me that this horse is-" said Tony, before getting cut off. "Yes. She's my girlfriend. Twilight Sparkle IS my girlfriend!" I said, in a very loud voice to where the entire neighborhood can hear it. "Ugh. You are dating a magical talking horse! This fucking sucks, my son is dating a horse!" yelled Tony. "Hey! She isn't just a horse….she's a pony, but my very special girlfriend. She's still human like everyone of us on Earth." I said. "Honey, we don't know what to say. Of course your eventual girlfriend is not what we expected her to be, but we don't care. You and Twilight are different in species, and I believe that's what makes a true couple. As long as you are happy with her, that's all it matters." said Lara, crying happy tears. My mom Lara stopped crying happy tears. "Hey! Where is Anti-Mario anyways? Haven't you seen him?" asked Lara. "He's gone…for now anyways." said Twilight. "Oh." said Lara. "As crazy as it sounds, Twilight was the one that made my wish on my birthday to call you and Dad to let you know that I'm okay" I said. "Really? She did?" asked Lara. "Yes, Miss Lara. I did. I looked after Mario when he was with me back in Equestria." said Twilight. "Thank you…for looking after my son." said Lara, crying happy tears. "Not a problem." said Twilight. My dad Tony didn't pay attention to any of that and just goes to get more cans of beer. Me and Twilight are holding hands, as we walk to the front door, waiting for Shadow Flynn to arrive. The first voice I hear outside is Anti-Mario's. "Hey! Mario! Wazzup?!" said Anti-Mario from outside the window, riding on his own motorcycle. "Let's go outside." I said. "Yeah we minus well." said Twilight. Me and Twilight then go outside to see Anti-Mario… the new and truly reformed Anti-Mario anyways, the little brother I wanted. Anti-Mario then gets off the motorcycle like a badass leather jacket bully, and takes off his helmet like a pro. "Yo! Wazzup homie?" said Anti-Mario, acting too cool. "Oh, nothing much." I said. "How was it in Ponyville Jail, Anti-Mario?" asked Twilight. "Oh…absolutely horrible. I'll talk about it later. Ugh! It was that fucked up!" said Anti-Mario, speaking negatively about the prison he was in. Suddenly, a second later- Shadow Flynn then arrives outside my house and gets off his motorcycle, with his 'shadow' Shadow Doll. "Hey! Mario." said Shadow Flynn. "Shadow Flynn!" I said. Me and Shadow Flynn fist bump each other. "Oh hey, Twilight." said Shadow Flynn. "Hi Shadow! Long time no see!" said Twilight. "Guess who's with me?" asked Shadow Flynn. Suddenly, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Discord, Spike and Trixie mysteriously pop out. "it's our friends!" I said. "Oh my god! Rarity! Pinkie! Rainbow! Fluttershy! Applejack! All of you! You guys…." said Twilight, running up and hugging her five friends. Then she hugs Discord, Trixie and Spike. A second later, Twilight stops hugging them. "Yeah and this time, we are moving in Mario's house, which is where you are going to live in! We don't want to be without ya, you know." said Applejack. "Yeah. I mean come on? You are our best friend, Twilight!" said Rarity. Rarity and Shadow Flynn are blushing at each other. "Come on, let's all go inside. I want to introduce of you pony folks to my parents" I said. Ryuga is there, much to my dismay. But we didn't care. He's on Team Shadow…for now anyways so it's whatever. Me, Anti-Mario, Twilight, Shadow Flynn, his 'shadow' Shadow Doll, Trixie, Discord, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike- along with Ryuga go back inside my house and we decided to go downstairs. Well, this is a new chapter of my life- back at home, in Medford…

Aurora's POV

I am standing in the middle of the sidewalk on the road….Just seeing Shadow Flynn with all of his friends, most not from this world, and even with his new girlfriend Rarity- makes me feel really jealous inside. I want to see him again, I have to. I miss Shadow, and I think about him every day I said. However, he moved on from me and found a new love interest. Oh, I feel so upset and devastated. I was not there for him for 5 years. He probably forgot about me by now. The last time me and Shadow saw each other was when we graduated from the academy in June 2015. Yeah, blame my Mom for making me a busy girl. The absence of my Dad and everything after the divorce is hitting her, especially since my father, who my mom told me was a evil vampire, stopped paying child support and Alimony, so I have to take care of her. My older sister Eliza could have taken care of my mom but she moved out a few years ago and joined a team. "My Shadow Flynn…I still love you! I'll go and see you again! I will! I have never forgotten about you! I'll find you, no matter how risky it is, I want to see you again, baby. I have feelings for you, Shadow- I do… I will see you again! I promise!" I said, crying my eyes out.


	27. What now?

Chapter 26 of Coming Together- What now?!

On September 1, 2019- Mario the Sonic Plush, his little brother Anti-Mario, his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle- and their friends Shadow Flynn (with Shadow Doll), Discord, Trixie, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash- along with Cheese Sandwich, are just sitting downstairs, so bored that they have absolutely no idea what to do.

"Ugh. Twilight?" said Mario. "Yes?" asked Twilight. "It's so boring down here. When are we ever going to face a serious threat? It's been a month since we came back to Earth." said Mario. "Beats the hell out of me why nobody has attacked yet." said Twilight. "I have a question- do you have any siblings? Besides Anti-Mario of course." asked Spike. "No. Besides Anti-Mario, I'm an only child. And I'm proud of it." said Mario, kind of raising some suspicion towards his friends, his little brother and his girlfriend. "Uh, please don't tell us you're lying, cause I'm pretty sure you are." said Rainbow Dash. "No! I don't have any siblings besides Anti-Mario! I am not lying about this crap, Rainbow. Stop accusing me of such." said Mario. "Whatever..." said Rainbow.

Then, as Mario gets up and goes through old family photo albums, he suddenly remembers having an older sister who moved out when Mario was not even 5 yet, and another brother which he refuses to speak about that bears a strong resemblance to Mario. "Ugh. I refuse to speak about that bastard...Nezeric..." said Mario, to himself, as he attempts to tear the picture of him, Nezeric and Elise with their parents out of the album."Um, hello? What are you talking about?" said Rainbow. "It wasn't important Rainbow! The less I talk about it, the better." said Mario, pissed. Then, Mario takes a slight deep breath, refuses to even think about the horrible brother, who he says is called Nezeric, and tries to speak fondly of his older sister. Mario then read her name. " _Elise Rodriguz..._ if only I was able to visit her. But no! She moved to Pennsylvania, and I only get to see her on rare occasions! It's just not fair! My life is bullcrap!" said Mario, to himself. "What's up with Mario? He's acting a bit... weird lately." said Discord. "I really don't know what is up with him, Discord. Ever since we got home on Earth, he's been suffering himself. He really wants to go back to Equestria, and he probably didn't have a lot of good memories before he met me." said Twilight. Mario then goes up to Twilight and snaps in anger. "Does it look like I have PTSD to you?!" yelled Mario. "Well, you might have it. I mean, what's PTSD anyways?" asked Twilight, curious. "Well, PTSD is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." said Mario. "Oh. I see." said Twilight. "Yeah...I think I have it, but I wasn't diagnosed with it. Sorry for snapping at you." said Mario. "It's okay Mario. We all have bad days." said Twilight. "Yeah." said Mario. Then a particular question hit him.

"What now? What should we do now besides laying here in this cooped up room? Let alone basically living in here. What is now? I mean there hasn't been any reports about any serious threats. Please, I'm dying to now- what now!" said Mario, curious to know. "Actually, we don't have to be bored anymore, Mario. My creator Sunset Shimmer is back for her revenge when we defeated her some odd years ago. We shall stop her before she conquers Earth AND Equestria." said Anti-Mario. "Holy crap! As the Prince of Friendship though, I shall lead this mission." said Mario. "Why you? Why not me?" asked Twilight, curious. "Because I am a badass mercenary. I'm Mario the Sonic Plush, the Chosen One of Equestria and the Prince of Friendship. Though I am still training with Princess Celestia as her newest pupil." said Mario. "Wait a second. You never told me that you are Celestia's new student." said Twilight, shocked at what she had just heard. "Yeah. I was Celestia's newest and latest student since like, 2011. Even though I wasn't officially recognized by her as so until 2014." said Mario. "Wow." said Twilight. "I know...Listen Twilight, I'll remind you time and time again in case you forget this, but I have a confession to make." said Mario. "What?" said Twilight, curious to know Mario's confession. "I have...autism! Higher functioning autism. I was diagnosed with it at 19 months of age." said Mario. "Wow. That's interesting." said Twilight. "I know. Uh, do you think of my differently now because I have autism?" asked Mario. "No. I don't. In fact, I may have Autism myself actually, but I'm not sure if I have it. I do have OCD though. Even if I don't have autism though, I still won't make fun of you though and treat you with disrespect for having it. Despite you raging a lot when you make your YouTube videos, you are the sweetest guy I ever met." said Twilight, blushing at Mario. "Thanks Twilight..." said Mario, blushing at Twilight. "No problem." said Twilight, blushing at Mario. "Aren't you two going to kiss now?" said Pinkie, being so annoying. "Ugh. Pinkie!" Mario said, almost scolding Pinkie. "Now, Twilight, shall we kiss?" asked Mario. "You bet." said Twilight. Mario and Twilight then kiss each other, and their friends and Anti-Mario is watching the couple kiss. A second later, Mario and Twilight stop kissing. "Yay! Mario! I'm so proud for you. You laid your eyes on a girl, oooh kissy kissy shit. I am so happy, big brother. You are going to get married. Mario and Twilight sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." said Anti-Mario, being so annoying about Mario and Twilight's kiss. "Grrrr...Will you please SHUT UP Anti-Mario! God!" said Mario, getting pissed. "Geez, I am just proud of you, that's all. Jesus fucking Christ." said Anti-Mario, pissed at Mario for reacting not to pleasing about it. "Well, can you please not be so annoying about it? Me and Mario aren't even engaged yet." said Twilight, also being annoyed with Anti-Mario's antic. "I guess so." said Anti-Mario, having a bit of a frown on his face.

"Hey Nezeric! News flash! When I do see you again, I will have my revenge! I can't stand you." said Mario, to himself, while rapidly twitching like Twilight Sparkle did in the Season 2 episode "Lesson Zero". Shadow Flynn looks at Mario, with a angry look on his face. "Oh, I guess you'll pay for not giving Celestia a chance. You better or else, I will kick your ass, Flynn. Or should I say, CyberRainbowDark Ninja." said Mario, acting so insane and twitching, staring at Shadow Flynn uncontrollably. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mario? You are acting strange." said Shadow Flynn. "If you dare not believe what I say about Nezeric, which is the truth, your ass is grass." said Mario, rapidly twitching and going insane. "Who's Nezeric?" asked Shadow Flynn. "Shut up. It's not important for you to know, plus I'm an only child you idiot- besides that whiny bitch Anti-Mario of course." said Mario, continuing to twitch. "Here is a baby bottle, Anti-Mario. For being such a whiny crybaby bitch!" said the insane and twitching Mario, giving his little brother Anti-Mario a baby bottle using magic. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" yelled Anti-Mario. "Good. Cry there like a little bitch." said the insane and twitching Mario. "What in Celestia is up with you, Mario?" said Twilight, very concerned and worried for him. "Oh, you're the one to talk. You acted like this as well, didn't you? Well, how about the fact that you don't even know the hell I went through before I met you. Being called a toy, that I can't do anything just because I'm a 'toy', that I'm useless, that I'm weak, that I'm a loser, that I should go kill myself, that I'm a freak, that I'm a psychopath, so on and so forth. I got emotionally and physically abused at school for all these years, except at the academy. Even in public, it wasn't even safe for me. You know why?! Because of that motherfucker Ryuga Jhangshi, who accused me of killing his father when I was in Japan at the age of 14, and the guy who also physically, emotionally, and verbally abused me during my childhood since I was 5, and was the one who started the whole Mario abuse to begin with. If it wasn't for Ryuga and all these abusive students at school, I would be perfectly sane. That idiot Shadow Flynn sides with Ryuga, and Ryuga is still his best friend besides me, cause according to Shadow Flynn, I have no proof which is bullshit. I almost died at 5 years old because of Ryuga's abuse. And don't you tell me I have no proof, cause I do. You are such a bitch, Twilight. You obviously don't have sympathy for me, you act like you care but you don't. You are a bitch, a bastard, everything I hate about you. You almost made my cousin Trixie commit suicide, didn't you?! And don't say you didn't, cause you did. You said horrible things to her, you son of a bitch!" said the insane and twitching Mario, yelling a little at Twilight. "Wait? Trixie is your cousin?" said Twilight, confused. "She is...Look, I'll ask you this obvious question- did YOU almost make my cousin Trixie commit suicide?!" yelled the insane and twitching Mario. "That wasn't me, Mario. It was a changeling pretending to be me." said Twilight, telling the truth. "Nonsense! It was you! I saw you doing that shit! It brought back painful memories- memories which I never had! You make me life a fucking hell even more then it already was! You are such a heartless bitch. You are lying! I should have kicked your sorry ass a long time ago to Tartarus to teach you a lesson but I didn't. No wonder why Starlight turned evil again, it was your fault for almost making my cousin Trixie committing suicide cause she's friends with Starlight. And you say you are the Princess of Friendship? Hmph! You certainly don't act like one to me!" said the insane and twitching Mario. "No...no...that's not true! That's impossible. Please Mario, come back to sanity" said Twilight, crying. "Sssh. It's okay Twily. In fact, I have something for you. Oh, you know the Ken Doll I used to play with? I want you to play with Ken, cause I think he loves you more than you love me." said the insane and twitching Mario, using his magic to bring the Ken Doll to Twilight. "Okay...what in Celestia am I supposed to do with this doll?" asked Twilight, confused. "Just play with it, Twily. Slowly." said the insane and twitching Mario, whispering in Twilight's ear. "Okay..." said Twilight, as she plays with the Ken doll slowly. "What now?!" yelled the insane and twitching Mario. "What?" said Shadow Flynn. "I said, WHAT NOW?! You fucking idiotic bunghole!" yelled the insane and twitching Mario. "You are the bunghole right now, not me. Besides, I don't even know what we are doing now. We are jus-" said Shadow Flynn, before he gets cut off by Mario. "Nonsense! What are you talking about? There is something to do now, idiotic bunghole! And that is to find Sunset Shimmer and kick her ass!" said the insane and twitching Mario. "But..we don't know where she is. She could by anywhere." said Shadow Flynn. "Ugh. You are such a bunghole. And I can't believe that you are siding with that monster, CyberRainbowDark Ninja." said the insane and twitching Mario. "What monster?" asked Shadow Flynn, in confusion. "It's your 'best friend' Ryuga idiot! He's the monster, and you are siding with him! How dare you side with him, you creep! You are the biggest bunghole I ever met in my life!" yelled the insane and twitching Mario. "Look Mario, there is no-" said Shadow Flynn, before he gets cut off by Mario. "Are you saying that there's no proof and evidence of Ryuga not being the guy you think he is?! If that's so, you are so horribly wrong. You are a sad, strange little man and a bunghole. You are such a momma's boy, I bet your parents never gave you any spankings when you were a kid cause you were spoiled. A spoiled bitch and a bunghole." said the insane and twitching Mario. "My parents ARE DEAD, dumbass!" yelled Shadow Flynn. "Well, sorry, if I didn't know that. You are so ugly, I mean, you have an ugly face that only Rarity would love, you bunghole. Geez, no wonder why you call yourself Cyber now, cause you are a Cyber Bitch! CyberRainbowDark Ninja? More like CyberRainbowDark Prick!" said the insane and twitching Mario.

"Uh, can somebody get Mario back to normal?" asked Applejack. "I'll slap him silly, with confetti. That should get him back to sanity." said Pinkie Pie. "Thanks...I don't know what we would do without you Pinkie." said Applejack. "You bet." said Pinkie. Mario then lays down and relaxes, when suddenly Pinkie jumps on his stomach. "Hey. Mario!" said Pinkie, being all excited and happy. "What do you want, Pinkie?! You are such an annoying, loud idiot!" yelled the insane and twitching Mario, who is stimming with his head swinging back and forth, cause autistic people do that a lot. "Smile, just smile!" said Pinkie. "But I don't wanna smile." said the insane and twitching Mario. Pinkie then throws Confetti in his face. "Surprise!" said Pinkie, who snaps Mario back to sanity. "Phew. Man, I feel so much better. I am no longer twitching. I'm not even insane anymore." said Mario, getting up and is all back to normal. "Good." said Shadow Flynn. "I'm sorry if I have been acting weird, guys. It's just that I want to go back to Equestria so bad. That planet is my home. Earth was never my home, because I don't have any good feelings to say about this planet we call Earth. In fact, I don't even feel like I am Earthling, that I belong there. You have no idea how much I suffered before I met all of you ponies from Equestria. I apologize." said Mario. "Just don't scare us like that again, darling." said Rarity. "I won't." said Mario. "Good. Glad to hear it." said Shadow Flynn. "Before we go on this mission, there is one small question, Twilight." said Mario. "What is it, Mario?" asked Twilight. "Why is Sunset Shimmer so evil again?" asked Mario. "I don't know. But I think I can search it up in a library of why that is." said Twilight. "You can?" said Mario, shocked.


	28. About Sunset?

Chapter 27 of Coming Together- About Sunset? ((the rest is on the computer on Microsoft Word))

Mario the Sonic Plush, Anti-Mario, Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Flynn (and Shadow Doll), Discord, Trixie, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all go to the library that's right close to Mario's house. Twilight then tries to look for a book on Sunset Shimmer but she can't find anywhere. "Ugh. Goddamnit. Why is it so hard to find?!" yelled Twilight, rummaging through every book trying to find a book on Sunset. Suddenly, everyone else in the library- humans.. except the librarians all look at Mario, Twilight and the gang with weird looks on their faces. They bat an eye at Twilight, the mane six, Spike, Trixie, and Discord but never bat an eye at Mario or Anti-Mario strangely enough. "I'll be right back, Mario. I'll go ask the librarian." said Twilight, going to the desk to ask the librarian. "Ok. You go do that." said Mario. "Uh, ma'am?" asked Twilight. "Yes?" asked the lady librarian. "I was wondering...Do you have any books about the history of Sunset Shimmer?" asked Twilight. "You mean that red haired girl with yellow skin who came by here and harassed us? Sure." said the lady librarian, looking at Twilight like she looks weird or something- bating an eye at Twilight. The librarian gives Twilight Sparkle the book on Sunset Shimmer. "Here it is. Will you calmly get out of my sight now? I have something to do." said the lady librarian, calmly and nicely. "Ok! Yay! I have the book! I have that book!" said Twilight, all excited and running back to Mario, with that book in her hand. "Uh, Twilight. You do know that you have to be quiet in libraries- right?" said Mario, whispering. "Ssssh." said the people in the library except the librarian. "Oops sorry." said Twilight. "Hmmm.. let's see." said Twilight, sitting down and flipping through the book. "Ah ha!" said Twilight. "What Twilight?" said Mario. "Here's what we need." said Twilight. "It says _, Sunset Shimmer...the once great and redeemed hero from another world...suddenly went to insanity. She wasn't acknowledged enough- she was abused and tortured by some students in a school. They were jealous because she was more popular then they were. So she became 'evil'...demon...monster. She became who she was before she was redeemed_." said Twilight, reading the book.

"Is that all what we need, Twilight?" asked Mario. "Wait. Hold on guys. There's more." said Twilight. "Oh my god! That's great! Now I'll get more answers as to how my creator Sunset became a psychopath...gay weeaboo." said Anti-Mario. "Yeah, whatever." said Shadow Flynn. "Nobody asked you!" yelled Spike. " _She had potential but it was wasted! Ruined. She felt that she wasn't fitting in so well. She tried to make friends, she tried to make everyone happy. Some still hated her and called her names. Instead of ignoring them, she snapped. She had enough with abuse. She went to create an organism called 'Project Anti-Mario' where she would spread happiness and love in the entire world. To show everyone that she cares, and that she isn't a big fat meanie. She knew that the notorious Mario the Sonic Plush didn't have a little brother, so she borrowed some of his DNA, to make her creation a little brother for Mario. But since she now was an insane psychopath, she called an evil insect like creature- a Queen perhaps, with hives for feet, to finish the job and lend her DNA to the project as well. She wanted to show the whole world that she truly belonged, that she wanted love and peace._.." said Twilight, continuing to read the entire book.

"Is that all it says?" asked Trixie. "Yes." said Twilight. "Well, I have no sympathy for that bastard! Sunset will pay for what she did!" yelled Shadow Flynn. "Yeah. She must be stopped!" yelled Rarity. "Let's get out of here. We need to start this mission to stop her!" said Anti-Mario. "Indeed Anti-Mario." said Discord. "So let's get the fuck out of this library. I mean, we got all the information of why she changed back to the way she was BEFORE she got redeemed. She isn't really evil, but she still must be stopped." said Shadow Flynn.

As soon as Twilight returns the library book, they all leave the library. They then walk outside- right by Mario's house and the Medford library. They don't know where they are going. "Where do you want to go, Twilight?" asked Mario. "I don't know." said Twilight. "Yeah same." said Shadow Flynn. "Hey. Guys. I have something to tell you. It's about me and Mario" said Trixie. "Do tell. I already know what's coming." said Twilight. "Yeah we would like to know what you are going to tell us, Trixie. Just tell us." said Shadow Flynn. "Let me guess, do you and Mario have some sort of connection?" asked Applejack. "Yeah like, are you two related?" asked Spike. "We are very curious to know." "Yes. The truth is- me and Mario are cousins!" said Trixie. "What?!" said everyone else shocked, except for Twilight, Anti-Mario and Mario. "But that's impossible. How can you and Mario be related?" asked Rarity. "Yeah. Aren't you two different species?" asked Rainbow Dash. "We are related because my grandmother Blaze got married to my grandfather Abraham, and my grandparents had Mario's father and my mother. That's how me and Mario are cousins." said Trixie. "Ah! I see." said Discord. "That's actually really cool that you are related to Mario! You kind of act like him." said Shadow Flynn. "I'll take that as a compliment." said Trixie.

Nezeric's POV

I am standing right on top of a house. Right now, in cold sweat. I am bleeding from my eyes. I am so INSANE! I wanna destroy the weakling of a twin brother Mario but at the same time, I want him on my side. I am creating the ultimate weapon- the mirage! Nightmare Moon! To get rid of Mario and his cronies. I will take them done. I will have my revenge. Why? Why was I abused? Why did my pet dog have to die? Why couldn't I save him? But more importantly- why was I hated by everyone in preschool? Why did I have to be the one to be tortured and abused through my life- as a little innocent 4 year old. I am NOT Mister nice- guy. I AM Nezeric. I shall do what I should have done long ago "Defeat Mario…or at least his cronies- especially that stupid purple pony girlfriend of his or that emo white haired prick or that stupid blue magician or my retarded little brother or the dumbass gray, yellow eyed insane dragon thing or the stupid naïve dragon or the other 5 pony girls! I WILL get my revenge on you, Mario. Cause now I know, I will defeat Mario and let him be on my side! I AM A SUPER ELITE! MWAAAAHHAAAAAAAHAAAA!" I said, vowing my revenge.


	29. Shadow, Broly Much?

Chapter 28 of Coming Together: Shadow, Broly much?

Mario's POV

So now we are visiting Shadow's place. To my dismay Ryuga is there too. Oh well at least he isn't doing anything stupid for now. I still got my eye on him.

I remember when I was going insane, Shadow told me his parents were dead. I'll admit, I'm actually curious to know how that happened. "Hey Shadow, do you know how your parents died?" I asked him. "So far I have no leads, but seriously when I find out who did it, he or she will not survive and I swear I will not forgive them" Shadow told me. "Yeah but what about the rest of your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Twilight."Well I do have a younger brother named Silver but he mostly hangs out with this Blaze girl, that's why I hardly see him. Then there's Omega, I don't really know him too well so I can't say anything good or bad about him" said Shadow."Who's the weird guy?" asked Trixie. "That's... that's Zera" Shadow said very slowly while shaking, I got a bad feeling about this Zera. "He can't be any better than Nezeric" I told him. "Wouldn't know never met this Nezeric, but I can assure you, he wouldn't last a minute with that Zera" Shadow told us. "What about those two girls?" asked Spike. "Sakura! Yukino!" Shadow screamed off the top of his lungs. "Wait, what's so bad about them?" asked Rarity. "Humph, they don't look that tough" said Ryuga. "Looks can be deceiving, fools" growled Shadow, I'll admit I'm surprised Shadow insulted Ryuga but his own girlfriend. What the hell did those two girls do that made Shadow so angry? "No seriously what is so bad about them?" asked Rarity. "Sakura! Yukino! Zera!" Shadow yelled again in a way that reminds me of Broly from Dragonball and I know how much Shadow loves Dragonball. No wonder he's imitating Broly or he's just really pissed off. Probably both. "Shadow at least tell us what the hell is going on?!" I said. "Like you'd understand! You may have this Nezeric, but you don't have to deal with three retarded hellbent idiots like Zera, Sakura and Yukino, and if must know Zera is my twin, Sakura is my little sister and Yukino is my older sister, but still they are assholes and not to mention a disgrace to Flynn family, what else is there to talk about!?" Shadow yelled. "I'll admit I can relate to having an evil older sister" Ryuga said. "I didn't recall asking for your opinion, Ryuga! You may be my second best friend, but not even you can get how I feel!" yelled Shadow. "Whatever you can stay here feeling sorry for yourself, while I go break the ice, then maybe you'll come to your senses Flynn, I'm getting the fuck outta here!" said Ryuga as he left. Thank god he's out for now, but still what the hell is up with Shadow. Broly much? "Seriously what is so awful about Yukino and Sakura?" asked Twilight. "Fine you want the scoop! Zera killed my best friend named Sena aka Zero Suuya when I was a kid! Sakura shot up her school and I was blamed for it because Sakura stole my gun, seriously? That's like blaming the guy who made airplanes for World War 2! And then there's Yukino she betrayed me and Silver and cut off my left arm and my right leg! Can you see why I can never forgive them!?" Shadow screamed off the top of his lungs. When I heard this, I along with the mane 6, Anti Mario, and Spike were shocked those three are on Nezeric's level and they are even worse than Anti-Mario when he was evil. I also feel bad for Shadow's loss for this Zero girl. "But they look fine!" said Pinkie. "Ever heard of Fullmetal Alchemist, genius!?" Shadow retorted. "No, I haven't" said Pinkie. "Well now my left arm and right leg are both metal, sure they look real but that's what they are, I'm stuck with these for the rest of my life! At least Sakura is in some military private school with all the other degenerate delinquents like her and Zera is in prison for life for what he did to Zero, but there is one problem!" said Shadow. "Really? What might that be?" I asked. "Yukino was supposed to be dead, but no, I found out she's still out there! Someone spotted her in the Equestria Newspaper, that's how I knew and I can see she's made some new friends too" said Shadow "Neo Changelings again?" asked Applejack. "Yes and here's the plan. You guys get the neo changelings, as for Yukino. Her head is going on my wall! No excuses! And failure is not an option!" yelled Shadow. "But she can't be that bad, she was nice once right?" asked Spike."Did I fucking stutter!?" Shadow roared at Spike, while showing one of his dragon claws. "Um nope! You made your point!" Spike said in a scared manner. "That's what I thought, you nerd!" Shadow growled.

Ugh this is getting nowhere, so I decided to come up with a way to get Shadow to chill the hell out. And I know just how to do it, unlike Ryuga, I don't give up so easily. "Would Aurora want you to see you like this!?" I yelled. Shadow then stops acting like Broly and stops to think. "Um who is this Aurora?" asked Rarity. "Shadow's best friend that's a girl! That's who!" I said. "She sounds interesting" said Trixie. "Your right, she'd think I'm a fucking weirdo. Okay Mario, you win. Everyone sorry for flipping out like that. But still I think we should stop Yukino, I got a bad feeling about her with those neo changelings" said Shadow. "Yeah just try not to do that when someone asks about your family, and if you don't wanna talk about it just say so, we'll get it" said Spike. "Good darling you had me worried there" said Rarity as she gave Shadow a hug. "Yeah so do I, also hehe Flynn, Yukino what a gay weeaboo name!" laughed Anti Mario. I was expecting Shadow to get mad at Anti Mario much like what he did with Ryuga earlier but to my surprise, Shadow actually smiled and giggled at what Anti Mario just said. Now there's the Shadow I know. "I think you've finally earned my respect, Anti Mario. I think it's about time we buried the hatchet" Shadow said as he offered Anti Mario a handshake."I don't believe you, kidding! Of course we should be bury the hatchet and stop this gay weeaboo Yukino!" said Anti Mario as he accepted Shadow's handshake."Alright, we should head back to Equestria where Yukino is and stop her" said Twilight."That's right, however we'll need a plan. Yukino is a very strong samurai, and her phoenix blade is very dangerous it doesn't just cut you, it burns your flesh too!" Shadow warned us. "Woah, that's awful" said Rainbow Dash. "Also scary" said Fluttershy. "Right, which is why some of us need to distract the neo changelings, Mario and I will get Yukino" said Shadow.

I don't know much about this Yukino other than what Shadow told me, but I'll do what it takes to help him, after all that's what best friends are for.

Ryuga POV

"So Shadow's got an older sister he hates. Oh I wasn't lying when I said can relate to that. Other than that nostalgiatard rabid brony Mario, my older sister is also responsible for ruining my life. Less I speak of her the better. This is annoying the fuck out of me, how the hell am I supposed to get Shadow's favor if he's still pissed off at everyone? Wait a sec. I have an idea, since according to Shadow, this Yukino is still about. I will capture her and bring her either alive or dead to Shadow. Then Shadow can see I am his true best friend and then he'll make me co leader not that loser Mario. Hahahaha, victory shall be mine!" I said as left to go to Equestria where I will find this Yukino and challenge her. Heh, this will be easy.

Yukino POV

"This damn planet! It's always made of hurt, everyone is just so weak and lazy! How the hell anyone can have any fun while there's stuff like poverty, disease, rape, and death? It just makes zero sense! Humph well the only true way I can prove my point is by destroying this planet and then rebuilding it in my image! Also I'll destroy my siblings which are a painful reminder of how I used to be! I used to be weak and carefree like them until I realized what kind of a world this place is! I will especially destroy that weakling of a brother of mine Shadow! I'll take away more than just his left arm and right leg! I will kill him, his friends and torture his girlfriend Rarity! Oh and they don't have to worry about it when they die. Cause a new goddess will watch over this world! Me, Yukino Haruno Flynn! Mwahahahahahaha!" I said as I was preparing my doomfire doomsday machine.


	30. Sunset Shimmer Returns

Chapter 29 of Coming Together- Sunset Shimmer Returns

In the basement at Mario's house, the trollish grayscale brother of Mario- Anti-Mario then came over to Mario, Twilight, Shadow Flynn, and the others with some exciting news. "Hey Shadow Flynn. Guess what?" said Anti-Mario. "What." said Shadow Flynn. "I just scored myself a girlfriend." said Anti-Mario. "That's a laugh." said Shadow Flynn, in disbelief. "I think Anti-Mario is telling the truth, Broly." said Mario, rolling his eyes at Shadow Flynn. "Don't make assumptions, Cyber." said Twilight. "Whatever..." said Shadow Flynn, shrugging his shoulders. "No. My girlfriend is Rainbow Dash. And I'll prove it." said Anti-Mario. Shadow Flynn and Rarity then laugh at him, not believing a word that Anti-Mario is saying. "I'm not joking. Rainbow Dash is my girlfriend." said Anti-Mario, getting pissed. "That's funny, right Rarity?" said Shadow Flynn, still in disbelief. "Yeah he must be lying or joking." said Rarity, still in disbelief. "Nope I'm not lying. I'll prove it. Come here Rainbow!" said Anti-Mario. Rainbow Dash then shows herself. "Yes. It's true. I love Anti-Mario now, he's my new boyfriend." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, that's more than meets the eye!" said Shadow Flynn. "Talk about weird tastes in men, Rainbow." said Rarity. "You don't understand. I love Anti-Mario and he loves me. My heart truly belongs with him. I had a crush on him for the longest time and I promised I would date him. And I kept that promise." said Rainbow. "Hahahahahahahaha!" said both Shadow Flynn and Rarity, laughing. "Shut up! You don't understand! Wake up you two. We are supposed to be kicking my mother Sunset Shimmer's ass. Plus, aren't you forgetting that I changed?! You aren't even giving me a chance" said Anti-Mario. "Is that why you were mean to Mario since you came to Earth with us?" asked Shadow Flynn. "I understand but don't let your frustration out on others." said Rarity. "Okay, I'm sorry. Sheesh." said Anti-Mario. "Oh my gosh we are late to see a movie." said Rarity. "Your right. Okay, we're gonna have to go, see you guys later." said Shadow Flynn, as he and Rarity leave the scene with Pinkie.

Sunset's POV

I will get my revenge on you; Anti-Mario and your stupid pesky friends. Tonight I will destroy Rainbow Dash and get you back on my side. "You will meet your death too, Mario the Sonic Plush. Same goes for all of you. Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I said, as I was preparing my attack plan.

Shadow Flynn then comes back with Rarity and Pinkie Pie from the movie. "Well, Shadow Flynn, how was the movie?" asked Mario. "Yeah, how was it?" asked Twilight. "Suicide Squad was awesome!" said Shadow Flynn. "It was amazing!" said Rarity. "The effects were fantastic!" said Pinkie. "I am so glad you guys enjoyed it." said Mario. "We sure did enjoy it." said Shadow Flynn. "My favorite character is Harley Quinn, she's so crazy!" said Pinkie. "I like Deadshot. He's really cool." said Rarity. "Well, me and Mario were going to go on a date tonight to see a movie but then it had to get postponed!" said Twilight. "Oh, what movie were you going to watch?" asked Rarity. "Suicide Squad! But then the tickets were sold out for the movie." said Mario. "Oh that's a bummer." said Pinkie. "I know. We had to go back home." said Mario. "Yeah, that's unfortunate." said Shadow Flynn. "Do you know what happened to Anti-Mario? I saw him in the corner of Mario's bed. He wasn't feeling like himself." said Discord. "Oh, he's probably hanging out with his girlfriend Rainbow Dash. He's fine." insisted Shadow Flynn. "I don't think he's acting normal. He's traumatized about... Sunset Shimmer!" said Fluttershy, freaking out. "He refused to speak about it." said Spike. "I heard him say Sunset is still after him and is treating him terribly." said Rarity. "I don't know. He was just mumbling. We couldn't even hear a word he was saying." said Applejack. "That's right. We couldn't make it out." said Mario. "He has issues." said Shadow Flynn. "No. He's just in pretty bad shape. He's becoming battered like a fish stick." said Discord. "That's rough." said Rarity. "I know. We are trying to make him feel better so that we can be ready for the fight against Sunset. He's been crying, saying that he just wants a peaceful life with Rainbow Dash. Anti-Mario told us that Sunset Shimmer is forcing him to obey her again and join her evil plan, but he's not doing that. Poor guy..." said Fluttershy. "I can relate." said Shadow Flynn. "I understand, we both need to get to the bottom of this and figure out what to do to stop Sunset." said Rarity. "Rarity is right, Shadow. We need to come up with a plan to stop her." said Spike, kind of blushing. Anti-Mario then calms down and heals himself magically. He feels better. "Ah. I never felt better." said Anti-Mario. "Glad to hear that." said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer then walks into the room. They all then come up with a plan as to how to stop her.

"I'll go with Anti-Mario and Twilight to stop Sunset. Twilight can distract her with a frontal attack and use her magic on Sunset to freeze her, while me and Anti-Mario go into our super forms and defeat Sunset for good." said Mario, explaining the plan. "What can me, Rarity and Pinkie do?" asked Shadow Flynn. "You three can just beat her up and use your attacks against her. Shadow Flynn will use his mighty ultimate sword. We'll go from there." said Mario. "Okay!" said Shadow Flynn. "Let's rev it up." said Mario, in confidence. "Are you ready, Twilight?" asked Mario. "Yes I am, Mario." said Twilight, blushing. "And don't forget about me, Mario." said Anti-Mario. "Well, I know you're ready." said Mario. "Let's go and stop her Shadow Flynn." said Mario, in confidence. "Alright, let's get moving!" said Shadow Flynn, in confidence.

Mario the Sonic Plush carries his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle on his back. Anti-Mario does the same to Rainbow Dash. The others follow them to the border between Earth and Equestria, where Sunset Shimmer is. "There's Sunset! Right over there!" called out Shadow Flynn. "SUNSET SHIMMER!" yelled Mario, in anger. "Well well if it isn't Twilight and her stupid friends!" said Sunset Shimmer, with an evil grin on her face. "Mom! I don't understand. Why did you become evil again?! Why couldn't you just defend yourself like the good old Sunset would?!" yelled Anti-Mario, curiously and in anger. "Because if I did do that, I would get in trouble. That's why I handled this the other way, and freed myself to become strong again. I brought out the evil in my heart." gloating Sunset, with an evil grin on her face. "Now, Anti-Mario, I am going to take you back to me." said Sunset, laughing evilly. "Anti-Mario is not going with you! You can forget it!" yelled Rainbow Dash, while blushing, showing a sign to Sunset that she loves Anti-Mario. "You aren't going to get Anti-Mario. Not without a fight, which I'll win. I'm his brother, and I should be taking care of him- NOT YOU! YOU'LL BE DEFEATED BY ME AND ANTI-MARIO FOR GOOD!" yelled Mario, in anger, as he pulls out a chaos emerald. "Alright then, Bring it on!" said Sunset, with an evil smirk on her face. "Just say when!" said Shadow Flynn, as he pulls out his laser katana blade. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME, YOUR OWN CREATION! HOW DARE YOU! YOU MISTREATED ME SO BADLY YOU MADE ME CRY IN PAIN!" yelled Anti-Mario. "WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE!? FEAR IS THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN GET OTHERS TO DO WHAT YOU WANT!" yelled Sunset. "You really are such a freak." said Shadow Flynn. "Exactly. You don't act like a mother. YOU'RE THE EVIL AND CRUEL SICK BASTARD WHO MISTREATED HIM! If you ask me, the only parents he has is his biological ones- my parents Tony and Lara. You only created him with my DNA, combined with that of the Queen of Changelings. At least they care about him more than you. THERE IS STILL NO EXCUSE TO TREAT ANTI-MARIO LIKE THAT!" said Mario, yelling at Sunset. "Don't waste your breath on her." said Shadow Flynn, as he scars Sunset with his laser Katana blade. "Me and Anti-Mario will stop her." said Mario, as he turns into his super form. Anti-Mario turns into his super form as well. "Now. You, Rarity and Pinkie to distract her and beat her up." instructed Mario. "We got it covered." said Rarity. Shadow Flynn, Rarity and Pinkie beat Sunset up along with Trixie. Trixie is doing her magic spells on Sunset, Shadow Flynn is just attacking Sunset, Rarity is punching and kicking Sunset and Pinkie is tormenting Sunset with her party silliness. Sunset is sick of all of that. Worse for her, Mario and Anti-Mario are ready to defeat Sunset for good in their super forms. "Give it up, Mom. My Mommy is way better then you." said Anti-Mario, referring to Lara when he said "Mommy". "Yeah, so cut the act Sunset! We are better then you." said Mario. "You men... YOU STUPID STUPID MEN!" yelled Sunset. "Hey Sunset, think fast." said Twilight, as she stuns Sunset. "Thanks Twilight for trying to defend me. That's why I love you." said Mario, blushing. "Aww." said Rarity. "OH YOU MAKE ME WANT TO PUKE MY GUTS OUT!" yelled Sunset, as she uppercuts Twilight. "How dare you try to kill my girlfriend!" yelled Mario. "Shadow, kick her ass for doing this to me!" instructed Mario. Shadow Flynn arrow kicks Sunset and restrains her. "Enough with the games, Sunset." said Rainbow, as she flies to punch Sunset in the gut, but Sunset knocks Rainbow out, hurting and injuring her as a result. "Noooooooooo! Rainbow!" screamed Anti-Mario, in pain and sadness, as he rushes to Rainbow and carries her around his arms while still trying to defeat Sunset in his super form with Mario.

"Mario! Anti-Mario! it's up to you two. Stop her!" said Shadow Flynn. "NO! IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!" screamed Sunset. Anti-Mario then let's Fluttershy hold Rainbow Dash, while he goes to defeat Sunset with Mario, "Think again, Sunset. I can't be harder to destroy then any of your other creations- even Anti-Mario is hard to destroy." said Mario, with a smirk on his face. "What are you two even?!" yelled Sunset. "With the power of the two chaos emeralds, we have achieved the final stage of super. I am the Prince of Friendship, the hope of Equestria and Earth- the light and the darkness. The fate of Equestria and Earth rests in my hands. I am the hero of the two worlds, and I guess you can call me a Messiah. This is who I am." said Mario, vowing the speech to Sunset. "So you minus well quit, Mom. Because we are about to destroy you." said Anti-Mario, vowing his part of the speech to Sunset. "CHAOS...BLAST BOOM!" yelled both Mario and Anti-Mario together, in their super forms- as they send Sunset flying in the sky, like how Queen Chrysalis was defeated in her first appearance. "I'll be back..to kill you MARIO!" said Sunset, saying her last words for now before she vanishes into the sky. Sunset then gets sent to Tartarus to be locked alongside Tirek. "That will teach her not to mess with us." said Shadow Flynn. Fluttershy then gives Rainbow Dash back to Anti-Mario, which Anti-Mario is still in his super form for some reason. "Don't worry Twilight. Sunset is gone, for now anyways." said Mario, no longer in his super form. "Thank goodness." said Twilight, as she hugs Mario. "I love you, my sweet Twilight." said Mario, blushing as he kisses her. "And when Sunset comes back, we'll be there to stop her even more." said Anti-Mario. "Hell yeah!" said Spike. "Dude nice!" said Shadow Flynn, congratulating his best friend Mario. "Twilight's my girlfriend, you know that, right?" confirmed Mario. "Just congratulating you. I hope your road to romance is good." said Shadow Flynn, congratulating Mario. "Yeah, thanks. Same to you." said Mario. "We should go back inside the house and heal Rainbow Dash up." said Anti-Mario, still in his super form for some odd reason, holding his girlfriend Rainbow Dash in his arms. "Great idea." said Twilight.


	31. Enter Kel

Chapter 30 of Coming Together- Enter Kel

Mario's POV

We went back to the house, with Anti-Mario trying to heal Rainbow Dash up. I am proud that my little brother managed to get a girl. I knew that he had feelings for Rainbow since my 18th birthday, and I knew Rainbow had a crush on him. They were meant to be together. I can't help to think that, compared to Equestria, Earth is so boring. Seriously? I literally have to go to school every single freaking day now that I came back from Equestria- since September. I can't wait to graduate from the hellhole of my high school this year- since I am a senior. I bet my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle misses me so much when I go to school. She wishes that she can go to school with me so that I wouldn't be so lonely and miserable.

I am downstairs with Twilight, Shadow Flynn, Anti-Mario, (the healing) Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Discord, Cheese Sandwich, Spike and Trixie- being tired and bored, while doing the rest of my homework. Screw this crap! Fuck this shit! "Ugh. Homework sucks." I said. "I know. It's pointless." said Shadow Flynn. "I know." said Rarity. "Well, glad that we don't have homework where me and my 5 friends come from." said Twilight. "You are so lucky." I said. "Man, homework sounds soooo boring. Who would want to sit at home for an hour doing nothing but paperwork? I wouldn't." said Discord. "I would fall asleep if I got an hour of homework." said Fluttershy. "So, what now?" asked Trixie. "I really don't know." I said. "Man, I feel so much better, Anti-Mario." said Rainbow Dash. "Great to hear that." said Anti-Mario. "MARIO! ANTI-MARIO Come upstairs. I want you to meet somebody!" called out my Mom Lara, from upstairs. "Okay! Can I bring Twilight with me?" I called out from downstairs, and asked. "Sure. Why not?" called out my Mom Lara. "Twilight. Let's go." said Mario. "Ok, we'll be right back." said Twilight, to Shadow Flynn and the others. Anti-Mario then brings his girlfriend (Rainbow Dash) with him as well, but he does not want whoever is meeting him seeing Rainbow, so Anti-Mario just shoves her in a suitcase. "Uh, why am I in a suitcase?!" yelled Rainbow, who is stuck in a suitcase. "So that whoever I am meeting doesn't see you. I don't want you to be seen by company just yet." said Anti-Mario. "Okay..." said Rainbow.

Me, Twilight and Anti-Mario then go upstairs to find an older looking man with two wrinkles on the sides of his face- with a little boy, who looks like his son. "Uh, who are those two?" I asked. "Oh, well- this man is George- George Saki. I am going to marry him soon which means he'll be your stepfather." said Lara, introducing George to me and Anti-Mario, and also Twilight. "Hi there. Nice to meet ya, Mario and Anti-Mario." said George. "Okay..." said Anti-Mario, rolling his eyes at the fact that he has a stepfamily. "Relax, I think he is going to be a better stepparent then friggin Clair." I said. "And this is my 6 year old son- Kel." said George, introducing his son to us. "Hello Mario! Anti-Mario! Ah man, I am going to have two new brothers. This is exciting! It's really nice to meet you." said Kel. "Well, this would be the perfect time to introduce my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle. I am going to get married to her soon.." I said. "Hi Mr. Saki." said Twilight. "Ah! My stepson is going to get married to a pony?! I am so mindblown." said George, in shock. "Oh my god! So you're really Twilight?! The Princess of Friendship?!" said Kel, so happy in surprise. "Yes I am, Kel." said Twilight. "Holy shit!" said Kel, going over to Twilight and hugging her and feeling her mane...I mean hair, and acting like a kid on Christmas. "Sorry, but I just really love ponies. I heard amazing stories about Equestria from Dad, and man ponies look awesome." said Kel, sort of blushing. "Okay..." said Twilight, getting a little uncomfortable with her eventual stepbrother-in law. "Now, Kel, will you kindly please get off of Twilight? I mean no offense and all, and she's really happy that you like her and ponies in general, but she's getting really uncomfortable. Give her some space" I said. "Okay." said Kel, as she gives Twilight space. "So, Kel?" I asked. "Yeah?" asked Kel. "How old are you?" I asked. "Well, I'm 6." said Kel. "6?! That's the same age as my niece Flurry Heart." said Twilight. "Oh man, that Flurry Heart looks hella sexy." said Kel, blushing and drooling as he looks at a picture of the 6 year old Flurry Heart. "Let's go back downstairs. I want you to meet the others- our friends." I said. "Ok. This should be exciting." said Kel.

Me, Anti-Mario (holding Rainbow Dash in the suitcase), Twilight, and Kel then go back downstairs to Shadow Flynn, Anti-Mario, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Discord, Spike and Trixie. "Ooh. You're back?" said Rarity. "So what was that special person you met?" asked Rarity, looking at me like she has a crush on me. "Can you please get me out of that suitcase now, Anti-Mario?! I'm literally suffocating." yelled out Rainbow Dash, while inside the suitcase. "Okay, my sweetheart, you may come out." said Anti-Mario, taking Rainbow Dash out of the suitcase. "Thank god I'm finally out of here. It felt really uncomfortable." said Rainbow, in relief. "Uh...my, uh...my stepfather George and my stepb-" I said to Rarity, before getting cut off. "Oh my god! More ponies. This is awesome!" said Kel, seeing that there are more ponies around here besides Twilight. Kel then goes up to Rainbow Dash- hugging and feeling her mane. "Can you please get off of me? It feels really uncomfortable." said Rainbow, being annoyed with Kel. "I'm sorry but I just really love ponies. Dad told me stories about this magical place called Equestria with ponies who resemble more humans and even act & live like us. It totally awesome" said Kel. "Okay..." said Rainbow. Kel then gets off of Rainbow Dash. "Well guys, this is my stepbrother Kel- one of the special people who I met. " I said, introducing Kel to everyone else. "Kel these are my friends- Shadow Flynn, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Discord, Fluttershy, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich and uh- my cousin Trixie." I said. "Hello everyone." said Kel, greeting them. "It's very nice to meet you, Kel." said Shadow Flynn. "We are going to have so much fun!" said Pinkie. "You look lovely, Kel." said Fluttershy. "I think we are going to get along just fine." said Discord. "You look awesome!" said Rainbow. "You look totally cool, kid." said Trixie. "Uh, thanks Trix Tits." said Kel, blushing at Trixie. "You're welcome Kel." said Trixie. Rarity then runs over to Kel and looks at him. "Oh my...you look absolutely gorgeous." said Rarity. "Thanks Rarity." said Kel, blushing. "You're welcome." said Rarity. "Man, I believe you got Kel here surrounded by all da hot ladies." said Anti-Mario. "Don't patronize me..." I said, being a bit annoyed with Anti-Mario. "Kel, wanna be friends?" asked Spike. "Of course. Why the fuck not. You're a cool and unique dragon. Who wouldn't hang out with you? I mean, I want to have a friend and be a kid for once. We're going to be best friends." said Kel. "Hell yeah. Let's shake on it." said Spike, as he lets out his hand of friendship to Kel. Kel and Spike then shake on it. "Spike...I'm so proud of you. You actually made a new friend." said Twilight, crying happy tears like a mother would for her child if he/she comes a long way. "I know. I have come very far, Twilight. I mean, you are more than just my big sister...you're my mother." said Spike. Spike then runs up to hug Twilight. Twilight and Spike then hug each other, while Twilight is crying happily. Twilight and Spike then stop hugging each other. "So, wanna play tag?" asked Kel. "Sure. I mean, I would like to play tag with you." I said. "Okay. Here's how it goes when I play it- Race ya. Whoever gets upstairs last is a rotten egg and I tag ya." explained Kel. "Ok." I said. "Here we go again." said Twilight, smiling and giggling a little. "Three...two...ONE! Try to tag me!" said Kel. Kel then runs up the stairs, with me running after him. We then chase each other up and down the stairs and even get over to the living room. "Tag you're it!" said Kel, laughing, who turned out to be the last one to come up the stairs. "Let's run back down!" I said. "Okay. It's your turn to be tagged." said Kel. Kel and I then laugh, as we are chasing each other back and forth from upstairs to downstairs.

"Hehehe." said Twilight, laughing at Kel and Mario chasing each other. "Wow. Look at them go." said Shadow Flynn. Shadow Flynn's shadow- Shadow Doll then begins to speak. "I know right? Looks like Kel and Mario are having fun with each other." said Shadow Doll, agreeing with Shadow Flynn.

Me and Kel then run back upstairs again. "Hahaha. Tag you're it, Kel." I said, tagging Kel. "I think you are raising a fine young man, George." said my Mom Lara. "You bet I am." said George. "Mario is definitely liking Kel around...say what ever happened with your ex-wife? Kel's real mother?" asked my Mom Lara, curious. "Let's not talk about that... I kicked her fucking ass out for what she did to me and my son." said George. "Oh..." said my Mom Lara.

Me and Kel then run back downstairs. We then chase each other until me and him eventually get exhausted. "Man, that was fun, Mario." said Kel, going back downstairs with me. "I know right? Hell, it actually made me feel a lot better and I got a real workout out of this." I said. My heart is pumping from all this running. "Man, me and Kel had fun, Twilight." I said. "I can see that." said Twilight. "Yup." I said. "Shadow Flynn- I just have to talk to Twilight for a few minutes. I'll be right back." I said. "Okay." said Shadow Flynn. "Well, Kel, you are welcome to join us on our adventures if you would like." said Shadow Flynn. "Does this mean I finally get to go to Equestria?!" said Kel, gasping in happiness. "Yes. We do. In fact, me, Twilight and all of us ponies here actually live there. And Spike, Discord and Trixie. You would probably get into the action and kick some ass." said Rarity. "Aww fuck yeah. I always wanted to go to Equestria! And I always wanted to be a hero!" said Kel. "And now you do." said Shadow Flynn.

"Um, Twilight, there's something I need to tell you in private." I said as I walk Twilight outside. "Okay." said Twilight. "And it has to do with your parents." I said. "What about them?" asked Twilight.


	32. Family Matters

Chapter 31 of Coming Together- Family Matters

Mario's POV

"Um, Twilight, there's something I need to tell you in private." I said as I walk Twilight outside. "Okay." said Twilight. "And it has to do with your parents." I said. "What about them?" asked Twilight. "Well, my father Tony hates Nightlight and Twilight Velvet." I said. "Why!?" yelled Twilight, in shock. "Because he does. Listen, he brings up the whole excuse that he and my Mom are human and that your parents are ponies, and he and your parents hate each other because of the fact that you are a cartoon in my world." I said, explaining it to Twilight. "Well that is just rude!" said Twilight, angrily. "I know. I hate that! It's because of my Dad, not my Mom. My Mom doesn't hate them." I said. "Still I find that unreasonable." said Twilight. "My mom and dad got a divorce a long time ago." I said. "I never knew that. Guess that explains why I saw that you have a stepbrother and a stepfather." said Twilight. "My dad has been a total asshole to me since then. He was an abusive asshole before, but the thing is that he doesn't approve of you and I being together." I said. "That's ridiculous." said Twilight. "I know, it's all because of his stupid girlfriend and my whore of a stepmother Clair." I said. "Clair sounds like bad news." said Twilight. "Yeah. Clair hates cartoons, she wants me to watch some adult stuff. She tells me that I am too old for cartoons, like My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and she hates that I am dating you Twilight! In fact she tells me to watch Reality shows and stay at Earth where I belong. But I don't want to stay at the boring Planet Earth. I want to stay in Equestria, the place that, for so,e strange reason, I vaguely remember being born at!" I said. "That's terrible." said Twilight. "On top of that she has threatened numerous times to break up with you, but I don't want to break up with you Twilight, she can't make me chose my freaking life! She doesn't control my life! She's evil, she hates you- Twilight, and she threatens me to move into her stupid house with my father here on Earth. She wants me to break up with you." I said. "What can we do to stop her or get away from her?" asked Twilight. "I don't know. Maybe I'll talk to my father about that and see what he thinks, and maybe he'll break up with her." I said. "I hope so. That woman is bad news." said Twilight. "She is the reason why my father cancels his visits every week and not only that but my father sometimes says the exact same things she says to me sometimes." I said. "I see." said Twilight. "I might seem like an ordinary Sonic Plush doll and maybe I am. But I am also a human and the one who will become the true Prince of Friendship. Even if I seem like just a Sonic plush, Twilight- I will kick Clair's sorry ass." I said. "I will help you stop her." said Twilight. "But first let's talk to Dad." I said.

"No! I won't break up with her! I love her. You can't make me" said Mario's dad Tony, sounding like he's being manipulated. "What is wrong with you Dad? Every time I see you, you get even worse violently. Are you feeling okay?!" said Mario, in seriousness. "Are you sick?" said Mario, putting a thermometer in his dad Tony's mouth, to see if he's sick. "No! I am not sick! I'm fucking fine, idiot!" yelled Mario's dad Tony, spitting the thermometer from his mouth. "Whatever, Clair is controlling your mind. You can't deny that." said Twilight. "Shut up horse! You have no room to talk!" yelled Mario's dad Tony. "Why are you being so racist?!" yelled Twilight. "Because I can, is that okay?!" yelled Mario's dad Tony. "As a matter of fact, it isn't, Fat Tony!" yelled Shadow Flynn. "Yeah. What the fuck is your problem?!" yelled Rarity. "Yeah. Rarity will teach you a lesson. Put your hands up, Tony." said Spike. Rarity then knocks Mario's dad Tony out with a hammer, an evil grin appears on her face. "That'll teach him." said Rarity. "Yeah. Take that, old fart." said Discord, insulting Tony. "Oww..my legs." said Tony, faintly. "The choice is yours to make, Tony, break up with Clair NOW, or you will suffer even more." said Shadow Doll, in seriousness. "Make your decision now! Tick tock tick tock." said Anti-Mario. Mario's Dad Tony doesn't say anything. "Your time is up now, Dad- or should I say, Fat pig." said Anti-Mario, laughing evilly. "So what did you decide?" said Applejack, in seriousness. "I won't...break up...with-" said Tony, before he was knocked out for good unconscious. "Good. We all taught my Dad a lesson not to date Clair." said Mario, with a evil grin on his face. "What should we do now?" asked Twilight. "I don't know." said Mario. "How about we listen to my new song?" asked Cheese Sandwich. "Maybe later, Cheese." said Mario. "I wonder what this Clair is up too.." said Shadow Flynn, while scratching his chin.

Clair's POV

Grrr..my stepsons Mario & Anti-Mario and those foolish simpletons will pay for hurting my Tony. You all won't stand a chance against me. Did you think I was really human? Well, you thought wrong. "I am...A BLUE SHE- DEVIL!" I said, as I transform into my true form. I will control all of you all I want. I am going to marry Tony and you'll have to deal with it! I will take over Equestria and burn it down, for my new capital- CLAIRE EMPIRE! All the ponies in Equestria will be extinct and cartoony stuff will also be extinct as well. I will rule all with my reality show and teen/family sitcom army. Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	33. Training

Chapter 32 of Coming Together- Training

"Mario! Guys! I think I sense something." said Shadow Flynn. "What is it, Shadow?!" said Mario, very curious. "Yeah. I want to know what you are sensing." said Twilight. "I think I sense that a clone of Rainbow Dash soon will be coming on our way. I don't know who is creating her, but we better get ready." said Shadow Flynn. "Oh, come on. Nobody would dare create an evil clone out of the most awesomest pony ever. That's a laugh." said Rainbow Dash, laughing, in disbelief. "I think Shadow may be right, Rainbow." said Kel. "And don't jump to conclusions on every single little thing. Just because you are awesome and all that, doesn't mean that a greater evil cannot create a clone out of you." said Mario. "Whatever.." said Rainbow.

Mario the Sonic Plush, Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Flynn (and also Shadow Doll), Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Discord, Trixie, Cheese Sandwich and Spike all thought that since they defeated Lord Zarkiar the last time, that he was done for and will never see the light of day again.

They all had been wrong. Lord Zarkiar is still alive, in the Dark Palace, and has been plotting his revenge against Mario the Sonic Plush and his allies. He has been plotting everything for 6 months now, and his army had been complete for a while, which consists of Metal Mario the Sonic Plush, a evil robotic copy of Mario the Sonic Plush, General Jizukiru, a mutated penguin with a chainsaw on his head and Commander Nago, a mutated rino. They are all loyal to Lord Zarkiar. However, there is just one thing Lord Zarkiar is missing.

"Hmm...Looks like I am missing something very important that would be beneficial to my grand plan. Anti-Mario has now gone in the good side and is with that rainbow haired pony, isn't he?! Well, I have an idea. A awful idea. How about I create a clone of Rainbow Dash... She'll be apart of my ultimate army. She will erase Rainbow Dash out of existence and then, Anti-Mario will be all alone, crying to me. Mario the Sonic Plush and Shadow Flynn will both be destroyed as well. And in fact, the elements of Harmony will not work anymore, everything will all be gone! Yes...this should be my greatest comeback ever." said Lord Zarkiar, letting out a evil chuckle.

"Let's see. We take a bit of Rainbow Dash's hair, then put it into my little machine." said Lord Zarkiar, putting his copy of Rainbow Dash's hair into his machine, and BAM! The evil clone of Rainbow Dash has been born. However, Lord Zarkiar didn't know what to name her yet. He then thought of his deceased wife Kasumi, with her middle name being "Kira". Now, he just has the idea on what to name his new creation. "That's it! I'll call you- Rainbow Kira!" said Lord Zarkiar. "Oooh, Rainbow Kira. I like that name." said the evil Rainbow Dash clone, with an evil grin on her face. "Now, this is your assignment. I want you to go erase Rainbow Dash out of existence so you'll be the only one, make Anti-Mario come crying to me for a job, and then eliminate Mario the Sonic Plush and Shadow Flynn, and all of their puny little weak friends. It's so simple, I think you can handle it. You're the best suited for the job." said Lord Zarkiar, announcing his plan to Rainbow Kira, and having faith in her. "Yes Lord Zarkiar...I'll do it." said Rainbow Kira. "Good. That's what I want to hear." said Lord Zarkiar. Rainbow Kira then steps out of the Dark Palace for the first time. "Now don't come back until you do your job." said Lord Zarkiar. Lord Zarkiar then magically shuts the door as soon as Rainbow Kira got out, with his mechanical hand on the lever. "Wait? What about me? No fair." said Gen. Jizukiru, disappointed. "Yeah. What about us?!" yelled Commander Nago. "You two get to go next time..For now, you two will be demoted to sanitation. Start cleaning the fucking bathrooms!" said Lord Zarkiar. Lord Zarkiar then pulls the lever, where he transports Gen. Jizukiru and Commander Nago to the bathrooms, all while Metal Mario the Sonic Plush is sitting on Lord Zarkiar's lap, as the "creator's pet". "Mario and everyone will all be destroyed by my hands! Just watch! I am alive! All of you were fooled, I am not dead. It's impossible for me to die. I'll be back." said Lord Zarkiar, with an evil grin, laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, back with Mario, Twilight and the others. They are all preparing for when or if the evil clone of Rainbow Dash will attack. One by one, they are all testing their moves and powers inside the house, much to Lara's dismay. "Ok Kel, show us what you can do." said Mario, training his little stepbrother. "Ok, I don't have any real powers for now. But I can do this." said Kel, unleashing a cool badass, karate styled move. " _Hi ya!"_ said Kel, kicking a wall. "Kel- you're doing great. Keep that up and you'll get your special power." said Mario. "Wow! My special power?! Cool!" said Kel. "Yup." said Mario.

Suddenly, Twilight hears a knock on the door. Mario then almost runs up to get it. But Twilight stops him. "No Mario, let me get it. I think it's Shining, Cadance and Flurry." said Twilight. "Okay Twilight." said Mario. Twilight then runs upstairs to open the door. Mario tagged along with her, mainly because he wants to see Princess Cadance. Twilight opens the door and sure enough- Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and their 6 year old daughter Flurry Heart are at the door. "Twily! Hey!" said Shining Armor, excited to see his sister again. "Shining!" said Twilight. Twilight then goes up and hugs her big brother. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle both hug each other. Twilight then stops hugging Shining. "Cadance!" said Twilight, as she notices Cadance. Twilight and Cadance run up to each other and they start to do their little greeting. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." chanted both Twilight and Cadance. They then both giggled once they are done with their little greeting. "I kind of missed doing that." said Princess Cadance. "Me too.." said Twilight. "Hey Twilight!" said Flurry Heart. "Hi Flurry, how are you doing, my dear niece?" asked Twilight, as she greeted her niece. "Doing fine as always, Auntie Twilight." said Flurry Heart. "Glad to hear." said Twilight. Mario the Sonic Plush, after he said hello to Shining Armor, then goes berserk when trying to say hello to Princess Cadance. "Hello, hot Cady, you are looking all hot and sexy today." said Mario, blushing, while flirting with Princess Cadance. "Thanks for the kind compliment, Mario. No wonder why Twilight picked you, Mario. You are a hit with the ladies." said Princess Cadance. "You can say that again." said Mario, still blushing. Twilight then sees that Mario is flirting with Princess Cadance again, because he has a crush on her STILL, and has an angry look on her face. "Oh crap!" yelled out Mario. "Mario! I told you once to stop cheating on me with my foal sitter! And here you go, you are doing that again. She's already married for god sakes! You love me, don't you?!" yelled Twilight. "Relax Twilight. I just have a crush on Princess Cadance. She is almost as hot and sexy as you, Twilight. I still love you and only you! How many times have we gone through this?! You need to stop overreacting every time I flirt with another girl or when another girl flirts with me. You don't see me complaining when guys flirt with you." said Mario, getting fed up with Twilight's overprotectiveness towards him. "*sighs* I'm sorry, Mario. I just get nervous when you have a crush on a girl yourself, or when a girl has a crush on you. I panic every time that happens. I clearly care for you and love you. Okay?" said Twilight. "It's alright. I understand now, Twilight." said Mario. "Oh. Hey Flurry!" said Mario. "Hi Uncle Mario." said Flurry Heart. "Well, how are you doing with your life?" asked Mario. "It's good." said Flurry. "Glad to hear it. Anyways, I think there's somebody you should meet.." said Mario. "Who?" said Flurry, being really curious as to who she is about to meet. "My stepbrother Kel." said Mario. "Kel! Come upstairs. I want you to meet somebody!" yelled out Mario from upstairs to downstairs.

Kel then hears his big "brother" Mario very clearly downstairs, while training is still in session. "Alright Mario! I'm coming!" called out Kel. "Shadow, I'll be right back." said Kel. "Okay Kel." said Shadow Flynn. Kel then goes upstairs and then goes up to the door. He immediately gasps in shock, as he sees Flurry. "Flurry? Is that...you?!" said Kel, as he gasps in shock. "Yes, Kel. It's me." said Flurry. Kel and Flurry then go hug each other. "I missed you so much, Flurry. I'm sorry I was absent at school, I was just getting a new family and tough life, with the wedding and shit." said Kel. "It's okay...I understand. And your new stepbrother is my Uncle Mario. That's cool!" said Flurry. "Yup. It sure is." said Kel. Kel and Flurry then stop hugging. "Uh, you two know each other?" said Twilight, surprised that Kel and Flurry seem to know each other. "Yeah. We go to the same school. Me and Kel even have the exact same class together." said Flurry. "That's right." said Kel. "Oh, now I know why you have been drooling over a picture of Flurry last night. You have a new girlfriend." said Mario, teasing Kel. "Shut up! Flurry isn't my girlfriend, well not yet anyways!" yelled Kel, as he is blushing. "They grow up so fast, huh Twily?" said Shining Armor. "Yup they do." said Twilight. "I can't believe it..." said Princess Cadance, crying happy tears. "So, wanna play tag with each other?" asked Flurry. "Fuck yeah. Why not." said Kel. "Looks like we need to call off training for a day... we should resume tomorrow." said Mario. "Great idea." said Twilight.

Meanwhile, while Kel and Flurry Heart are playing tag, chasing each other around and Shadow Flynn agreed to hold off training for the day, Rainbow Kira is watching everything go on in the house Mario lives in, outside from the window.

"Perfect...the coast is clear! I will ruin all of your precious little lives. Soon, by order of Lord Zarkiar, Rainbow Dash will be gone, the elements of Harmony can't be used, Shadow Flynn and that Mario the Sonic Plush will be destroyed and poor Anti-Mario will be crying like a little baby. Everything- everything will be ruined. You'll all see this day! Cause I am- Rainbow Kira! This is who I am. Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahhhhhhhhh!" said Rainbow Kira, with a evil grin on her face. She can't wait any longer to see her plan succeed.


	34. Rainbow Kira?

Chapter 33 of Coming Together- Rainbow Kira?

The next day, at 9:00 in the morning, Mario's house was invaded. Invaded by a evil clone of Rainbow Dash- the one called "Rainbow Kira". Mario the Sonic Plush, Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Flynn and co all woke up to the sight of the evil Rainbow Kira.

"Mwwaaaaahhhhhhh! So we meet at last." said Rainbow Kira, laughing evilly. "Oh shit. I knew this was coming." said Shadow Flynn. "Who the hell are you? And why do you look exactly like me?!" yelled Rainbow Dash. "Glad you asked. My name, heroes of the world, is Rainbow Kira. Wanna know how I was created? It's actually quite simple. Do you recall defeating Lord Zarkiar and you all thought he had died for good? Well turns out, he was still alive and survived your pathetic little attacks." said Rainbow Kira, with an evil grin on his face. "What?! How is that possible?!" said Twilight, shocked. "I thought we banished him a long time ago." said Applejack. "Yeah. I thought he died as a result of his defeat. How is he still surfacing now?" asked Rarity. "Grrrrr...I knew all along that he was still alive. Figures that our attacks didn't work against Zarkiar when we defeated him. He's too strong to even get killed." said Mario. "You knew?!" said Trixie, shocked that Mario knew all along afterwards that Lord Zarkiar may have been still alive. "Uh yeah. He's been my worst enemy ever since I was born. We fought for many years, until this pain in the ass who I thought was my friend- Dueilan, died and sacrificed his life by defeating him not long before I got sent to Equestria. And then you know what happened after, Lord Zarkiar came back to me and all of you in Equestria." said Mario, explaining. "Oh." said Trixie. "Who's Lord Zarkiar?" asked Kel. "You don't want to know..." said Mario. "Oh ok." said Kel. "But seriously?! What does Lord Zarkiar have to do with you?" said Shadow Doll, asking, in curiosity. "It's a simple explanation. In his lair, Lord Zarkiar clicked an image of you- Rainbow Dash, off of his computer and then, printed out your hair sample. From there, he put your hair sample and I was born. I contain 100% of your DNA, Rainbow Dash. I am the exact copy of you, except I am way more powerful and faster. Lord Zarkiar created me to destroy you, and to make sure everything is gone. The elements of harmony won't be used for much longer." said Rainbow Kira, laughing evilly, after she explained the connection between her and Lord Zarkiar. "We will all destroy you. Especially me! I'm the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria. You can't beat me." said Rainbow Dash, bragging to Rainbow Kira, and having a confident smirk on her face. "As if you stand a chance against me, fool." said Rainbow Kira, with an evil smirk on her face. "Hey! You leave Rainbow Dash alone, you fake!" yelled Anti-Mario. "Why yes. If it isn't the notorious Anti-Mario. The one who had the guts to stop those weaklings. You were one of the best evils I have ever heard of. But you! YOU joined with these weaklings and became a goody two shoes! Oh what an idiot you are." said Rainbow Kira, badmouthing Anti-Mario's reformation. "Listen, I should have never been evil in the first place, bitch! My reformation was for the better, and me & Rainbow Dash fell in love. I missed out on most of my life that I could have had, and I wanted to connect to my big brother Mario and spend time with him more. If you don't respect that, then fuck off gay weeaboo! You are just a pathetic recolor of Rainbow Dash. There is nothing special and unique about that. I can make a clone of Twilight Sparkle right now if I wanted, and it'll still be a recolor. Just like YOU ARE!" said Anti-Mario, telling Rainbow Kira off. "Silence! The Elements of Harmony will be crushed. Actually, it's already too late cause guess what? I crushed them just when you all woke up. You can't stop me now. I am the darkness of the universe! I will finish what Lord Zarkiar started. Mwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" said Rainbow Kira, vowing her rule over the world, laughing evilly. "Thanks to you, my house is a mess! Then my Mom Lara will blame the mess all on me. It'll be your fault, dumbass." said Mario. "Oh yeah? And what's a low class weakling of a toy going to do to me!" said Rainbow Kira, mocking and insulting Mario, much to his trauma and horror. "What...did...you...just CALL ME?!" yelled Mario, in traumatic anger. "You are a foolish weakling of a toy who can't stand a chance against me, that's what you are!" said Rainbow Kira, still mocking and insulting Mario. "How dare you call me such a thing! Especially when you are dealing with." said Mario, as he begins his angry super transformation towards Rainbow Kira. "The Prince of Friendship!" said Mario, as he transformed into his super form. "And what do you have against me, toy!" said Rainbow Kira. "You insult me one more time and you will suffer a horrible and painful death!' yelled Mario.

"And I will destroy you- Rainbow Dash. I'll take you out of existence. That'll be fun." said Rainbow Kira, as she lets out an evil chuckle, as she strokes Rainbow Dash's hair, with an evil grin on her face. "Back off!" said Fluttershy. "Hey! Get the fuck out of here! There's no room for such injustice." said Kel, in seriousness. "Pathetic jokes like you don't deserve to live any longer, and I, as well as all of us, will make sure of that! You will be banished soon enough, to the Darkness Netherelam." said Shadow Flynn, in seriousness. "You are a mistake that should have never been created!" said Rarity. "You will be fucked. Let's face, I am more powerful then you." said Discord. "Oh if it isn't the almighty Lord of Chaos. Such a shame that you became a goody two shoes just like the rest of them." said Rainbow Kira, badmouthing Discord's reformation. "Oh yeah, well at least, unlike you, I have my standards." said Discord. "Let's take this outside!" said Twilight. "Better idea." said Rainbow Kira, with an evil grin on her face.

They go outside, in the street. It's Mario, Twilight, Shadow Flynn and co VS Rainbow Kira. Will they find a way to defeat Rainbow Kira, banish her and bring the elements back? Or will the world be ruled by an evil Rainbow Dash clone?


	35. Rainbow Kira's End

Chapter 34 of Coming Together- Rainbow Kira's End

Mario, Twilight, Shadow Flynn and co then head outside to defeat Rainbow Kira. Rainbow Kira then kidnaps Rainbow Dash. Flurry Heart then punches Rainbow Kira, but Rainbow Kira didn't take any damage to that. "Well, well, well. You are so pathetic and weak. You cannot stop me! I have my inferior self Rainbow Dash hostage. Mwaaaaaaaahhhhh!" said Rainbow Kira. "Shit! I have to save her." said Anti-Mario, as he runs over to Rainbow Kira and begins to fight her. "You have no match against the Lord of Chaos." said Discord. Discord then snaps his fingers and tortures Rainbow Kira by putting cotton candy on her mane to make it all sticky. "Yuck! Cotton Candy! I hate Cotton Candy!" said Rainbow Kira, complaining, trying to get the Cotton Candy out of her mane but it doesn't work. "Will you ever learn?" said Discord. "With..whip cream and Cherry." said Discord, turning Rainbow Kira's horn into whip cream and then a cherry on top of it. "Noooooooooooooo!" screams Rainbow Kira. "Hahaha! Now that is funny." said Pinkie Pie, laughing at what Discord just did to Rainbow Kira. "Grrr..." said Rainbow Kira, breaking out of Discord's spells. "It's not over yet, freak." said Twilight. "We will kick your ass, Rainbow Kira. You don't scare me!" said Mario. "You'll be sorry you ever laid a hand on my girlfriend Rainbow Dash." said Anti-Mario, transforming into his super form. Anti-Mario then does a chaos blast against Rainbow Kira, and badly hurting her. Mario the Sonic Plush and Twilight Sparkle then get the Elements of Harmony back, by snatching them out of Rainbow Kira's hooves and putting them back together with magic. "No! No! No! You are going to banish me, aren't you?!" screamed Rainbow Kira. "Well, not yet. Shadow Flynn will finish this match off. Girls! Get ready." said Mario. Mario then gives all of the mane six their elements. Mario then obtains his element back, and Shadow Flynn also obtains his element back. Even Kel gets his element- the Element of Magic Bender. The rest don't have their elements so they are just floating, with the exception of Anti-Mario in his super form, who is fighting Rainbow Kira till the very end. "Cool! This is amazing!" said Kel. "What?! But how is this possible?!" screamed Rainbow Kira. "You may have almost succeeded but the Magic of Friendship is the most powerful element of all." said Twilight. "That's right. Friendship, like it or not, is Magic- the most powerful magic element there is." said Mario. "And you, my friend, will be going to the Darkness Netherealm, where you belong!" said Shadow Flynn, as he unleashes an dark aura chaos power from his hands. "Chaos BOOM!" yelled out Anti-Mario, in his super form. "What. No! No! Nooooooooooo!" screamed Rainbow Kira, as she starts to disintegrate. With Anti-Mario's chaos boom, the Elements of Harmony, and Shadow Flynn's power, Rainbow Kira is killed and banished to the Darkness Netherealm.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance then comes over to them. "Good work, all of you. Rainbow Kira was an inconvenience, she barley had any power. That monster who created her gave her very little magical powers to stop us. You all gave her a great beating." said Princess Celestia. "The defeat of Rainbow Kira will forever be a great moment in all of Equestrian history." said Princess Luna. "You all did great out there, especially you...my dear sister." said Princess Cadance, looking at her sister in law Twilight. "Thank you all." said Princess Luna. "You are welcome, princesses." said Mario. "And thank me for thinking of banishing her to the Darkness Netherelam and helping out to kill her." said Shadow Flynn. "That was awesome!" said Kel. "It sure was." said Trixie. "Well, damn Kel, you did fantastic." said Flurry Heart, blushing. "You did too." said Kel, blushing. Kel and Flurry then kiss. "We will be ready when Lord Zarkiar comes back to us." said Mario. "Yeah!" said Twilight, Shadow Flynn and co, all of them saying that at the same time.

BGM:  /7dG0Gf_mWCE  Dr Claw (Inspector Gadget) theme

Meanwhile, in the Dark Palace, Gen. Jizukiru and Commander Nago arrive to Lord Zarkiar with some devastating news. Lord Zarkiar is stroking his pet cat Joarers while in his evil chair. "Lord Zarkiar, we have some terrible and devastating news." said Commander Nago. "What?! What is it you two?!" screamed Lord Zarkiar, who's hand and a bit of his body in the chair is only seen at the moment. "Rainbow Kira has died...she got banished to the Darkness Netherelam by Shadow Flynn, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Spike the Dragon, Shadow Doll, Trixie Lulamoon, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Kel Saki, Flurry Heart, and *shudders* Mario the Sonic Plush.." said Gen. Jizukiru. "What?! Rainbow Kira has been destroyed?! Those fools! I was so close to succeeding, but thanks to Mario and his gang of dumbfucks, Rainbow Kira is a goner!" screamed Lord Zarkiar. Lord Zarkiar's full body, including his mask, is then revealed again. "But don't worry, Mario the Sonic Plush and his dumbfucks will not succeed any longer. I- Lord Zarkiar, will rule all of Equestria and Earth once again. I'll get you next time, Mario. Next time. Get ready to meet your end, Mario the Sonic Plush and Twilight Sparkle!" said Lord Zarkiar, with an evil grin on his face. "Mwaaaaaaaaaahhhaaahhhhhhh!" said Lord Zarkiar laughing evilly.

The BGM music then stops.

Will Mario and Twilight, as well as their friends, be able to stop Lord Zarkiar this time? Or will Lord Zarkiar rule all? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapters of Mario in Equestria.


	36. Pizza Party

Chapter 35 of Coming Together- Pizza Party

After they defeated Rainbow Kira and banished her to the Darkness Netherelam, Mario the Sonic Plush, Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Flynn, Shadow Doll, Rarity Trixie, Spike, Discord, Pinkie, Cheese, Rainbow Dash, Anti-Mario, Applejack, Fluttershy, Kel and Flurry Heart then decide what to do next. Suddenly, Mario has an idea. "So Twilight, how about we get some pizza for all of us? Does that sound good, Twilight honey?" asked Mario. "Yeah!" said Twilight. "Ok, so wanna get some pizza guys?" asked Mario. "Yeah!" said all the others, including Shadow Flynn. Unfortunately, Shadow Flynn invites Ryuga, which pisses off Mario but Mario just deals with the fact that Ryuga is with them at the moment.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Palace, Lord Zarkiar is scheming his revenge against Mario, Twilight, Shadow Flynn and co. "Well, well, well. They are going to a pizza place, eh? Sounds fun but I am afraid they won't last long. I- Lord Zarkiar- was born to rule ALL! And I will be way better then my good for nothing abusive asshole brother Richard! You watch!" said Lord Zarkiar, vowing his revenge, letting out an evil chuckle.

Mario the Sonic Plush then runs in a pizza place with Twilight, Shadow Flynn and the others, and sees DeadPool at the counter. "Um, what is DeadPool doing here, being the pizza guy? I thought Carl was the Pizza Guy? Did Carl take an absence or something?" asked Mario, all confused. "Hi Deadpool!" said Pinkie Pie. "Hey Pinkie Pie!" said Deadpool. "Wait you guys know each other?" asked Shadow Flynn, shocked that Pinkie and Deadpool know each other. "We once saved the world together!" said Pinkie. "Yep, so what can I do for ya?" asked Deadpool. "Um DeadPool? Why is Carl not here? Did Carl decide to take the day off?" asked Mario. "He took a break" "Oh! I guess it's hard for Carl when he's delivering a bunch of pizzas from door to door." Oh I'm back, Deadpool thanks for covering for me. "Your welcome, so what can we do for you?" said Deadpool. "Um, Twilight, Shadow Flynn, Rarity, and all of you guys, don't you want all pizzas too? If so, what type of toppings do you want." asked Mario "I would like pepperoni" said Shadow Flynn. "Me too!" said Rarity. "For toppings? Or are we good?" asked Mario. "We're good" said Rainbow. "Yup." said Anti-Mario "Ok. DeadPool, go tell Carl that Shadow..err Cyber and Rarity want pepperoni on their pizzas while the rest of us get plain pizzas, alright?" said Mario."You got it!" said Deadpool. Mario the Sonic Plush sees his step-brother Kel running around in the pizza place. "Um, what is Kel doing here Twilight?" asked Mario. "I don't know". "Hi!" said Kel "Kel, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your dad & your step-mom?" asked Mario. "Well, you see, they are here too!" said Kel. "What? Why didn't mom tell me that my step-father, her, and Kel were coming here, Twilight." said Mario. "I had no idea they'd be here" said Twilight. "Hello friend!" said Kel, as he plays with Rairty, by pulling her mane. "Can you not do that, it kinda bites." said Rarity, being uncomfortable with Kel. "You heard the lady knock it off young man." said Shadow "Yayyyyyyyy More of the ponies are!" said Kel. "Um, Kel, don't tug Rairty's Mane Again calls it gets her pissed off NOW APOLOGIZE TO HER, OK?" said Mario, scolding Kel. "Ok, I apologize Rarity, didn't mean to scare ya like that!" said Mario. "That's fine just don't do that again." said Rarity. "Ok. I won't do that again Rarity." said Kel. "Good." said Rarity. "Mario?! YOUR HERE!" said Lara, as she embarrassedly hugs her son in front of his friends and his girlfriend, much to her son Mario's disappointment. "MOM DON'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME! THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS AND GIRLFRIEND YOU KNOW!" yelled Mario. "Sorry guys, but my Mom embarrassed the living hell in front of us. I guess mothers do act that way sometimes." said Mario. "I see." said Shadow Flynn. "Yep, and Rarity, My mother Lara is no exception!" said Mario. "Oh I see." said Rarity. "Ugh, why did MY STEP-SON HAVE TO BRING HIS STUPID FRIENDS HERE! HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER!" yelled George. "HEY GEORGE, THATS RUDE!" yelled Lara, slapping George silly. "Ugh my step father is acting this way too Rarity?" said Mario, annoyed. "Are you guys dysfunctional?" said Rarity. "Um, nope, my step father usually doesn't act that way. He probably just came home tired from work that's all." said Mario, confirming. "Oh." said Shadow Flynn. "Who is the the other peep you seem to know?" asked Kel. "There's me Deadpool and this my co worker, Carl." said Carl. "Yep that's me." said Carl. "Oh you're that marvel super hero thingy that I see with Spider-Man" said Kel, as he points at Deadpool. "I am a marvel character! Many mistake me for a ninja spiderman but nope I am no relation to that guy!" said Deadpool, confirming. "I know, I just see you with Spider-Man on posters a lot!" said Kel. "Oh that's because we are shown to be rivals. Kinda like Sonic and Shadow." said Deadpool. "Oh." said Kel. "I'm hungry Twilight, where's our pizza?" asked Mario. "I got it." said Carl. "Ok. Twilight! Guys! The pizza is here." said Mario. "Awesome." said Shadow Flynn. "I know. Let's eat." said Mario. "Aren't you going give your mother some!" said Lara. "Mom! didn't you already order a pizza?" asked Mario. "On second thought yes I did" said Lara. "Mom, when are you going to make up your mind?" asked Mario. "MARIO?" yelled out George. "What the hell George? Don't creep up on me like that? God! You are not yourself today." said Mario. "THAT WAS RUDE!" yelled George. "George for the second time, that wasn't even rude. My son was just reminding me, that's all!" said Lara, confirming. "Oh I forgot." said George. "Sorry guys but my mom and my step-dad are both kind of crazy today!" said Mario. " That's fine Mario" said Shadow Flynn. "Yup, my Mom even forgot that she even ordered their own pizza for her, Kel, and George! And I had to remind her that." said Mario. "Okay." said Shadow Flynn. "I'm bored." said Kel. "Well go eat your damn pizza that your dad gave you, ok Kel?" said Mario, being a little annoyed. "Alright Mario! I will!" said Mario. Mario then eats pizza with Twilight. "Sorry Twilight but my whole family is acting a bit crazy today! My real dad didn't so up here though, thank god! But yeah, Twilight, I apologize if my family is acting so crazy today! They can't control it." said Mario. "That's too bad Mario." said Pinkie. "Its not! They are just too tired that's all! Kel just came back from school for the weekend, George came back from work, and Lara came back from doing her errands!" said Mario. "And yet I am even acting a bit crazy too! Mario: At least my step-father is a million times better then my real father Tony that's for sure! Mario: And man, my father Tony is a complete douchebag, especially towards Kel and my step-father George!" said Mario, as he eats his pizza slice. "Okay then." said Pinkie. "Yup so at least George is fine! I like to call my real father, "D-Bag" because I refused to call him "Dad', not even after he "broke up" with my whore of a step-mother Clair, which thank god he didn't get married to her now, well at least supposedly. I think he lied to me about that." said Mario. "Very well. Mario." said Shadow Flynn. "Yeah, my dad is an ass. Mario: He's even harsh towards me and you know how dat feels Twilight Sparkle? At least just like my mother Lara, my step father George approves of ya Twilight, unlike my real father!" said Mario. "Great." said Twilight. "I know Twilight! George is way better then D-Bag that's for sure! D-Bag just sucks! George is way more polite then D- Bag is!" said Mario. "Okay" said Twilight. "Are you guys finished with your pizza? Me and Twilight are?" asked Mario. "Just about done." said Shadow Flynn. "Ok should we go now? All I have to do is pay for the pizzas anyways!" said Mario. "Yeah." said Shadow Flynn. Shadow: "Ok! Deadpool come here!" said Mario. "You called?" said Deadpool. "Yup I am pretty much done with the pizzas and crap! All I have to do now is pay you! Ok!" said Mario. "Very well that would be $30." said Deadpool "Ok then." said Mario, as he gives him $30. "Here you go!" said Mario. "Thanks, come again you guys!" said Deadpool. "You're welcome." said Mario. Kel is dragging on Twilight Sparkle's tail. "Woah little guy you almost scared me." said Twilight. I think Kel wants to go with us! That's what he's saying! Kel is that true?" said Mario. "Yes it is true! I wanna go with you guys! My daddy is too busy to play with me cause he's got your mommy now!" said Kel. "I don't know if I should watch Kel AND Flurry! After all, He might do something that's kind of naughty what do you think Twilight, Shadow and you guys?" said Mario, not trusting Kel. "He's your step brother." said Shadow. "You watch him, Cyber and I have a hot date." said Rarity. "Yeah and One Punch Man is on in half an hour don't really have the time to watch anyone at the moment." said Ryuga. "Oh my gosh I am so excited for that show!" said Rainbow. "Fuck yeah." said Anti-Mario. "Yeah I'm occupied tonight so yeah you watch him." said Shadow Flynn. Okay but if that little guy does something naughty I might have to punish him! I might have to drag him back home and ask George or Mom on the phone to pick him up if he misbehaves." said Mario. "Got it!" said Shadow Flynn. "Mom I'm watching Kel." said Mario. "That's good honey." said Lara. "Whatever! He can go." said George. "I know! He's my step-brother and since he's little me and Twilight have to watch him and Flurry." said Mario. "Ok Mario, Twilight, Kel and Flurry enjoy your fun!" said Lara. "We will." said Mario. "Yup." said Twilight. "Don't worry we'll will be fine!" said Kel. "Good!" said George. "Yup." said Lara, nodding her head. "Bye Mom! Bye George!" said Mario, leaving the pizza place. "Bye Mario. Love you." said Lara, saying goodbye to Mario, "Whatever, good luck my step son Mario! You're good enough with him anyways!" said George, smiling.

Mario goes outside walking with Kel. "Man, I can't believe I have to watch this brat now! I mean, why on earth am I walking outside with him, answer me that one Rarity. He can defend himself." said Mario, annoyed. "Well your he's step brother and you should be a good role model for him." said Rarity. "Yep Mario." said Shadow Flynn. "Ok I am trying to but this guy won't stop bugging the crap out of me! I mean I love him but geez he is kind of annoying sometimes!" said Mario. "Hey I have a little sister who can be like that, but I still love Sweetie Belle." said Rarity. "I'm pretty sure you can do the same Mario." said Shadow Flynn. "Oh alright, but if that little brat tries to cause trouble, I'll will give him something he will never forget." said Mario. "Very well, Cyber weren't you going to take me to the mall?" said Rarity. "Yep anyways see you guys later." said Shadow Flynn. "Ok!" said Mario. Shadow Flynn and Rarity then leaves. "Phew, Twilight, it's so boring without Shadow Flynn and Rarity. But at the same time it gives me a chance to be alone with you Twilight!" said Mario, blushing. "Oh I love ya Mario." said Twilight.

Meanwhile, In the Dark Palace, Lord Zarkiar then sees Mario with Twilight, walking Kel and Flurry respectively on the little TV he has. "That Kel Kid is all alone with Mario and Twilight, eh? It's a good idea to eliminate Mario once and for all! In a few weeks you all will be destroyed." said Lord Zarkiar, with an evil grin on his face. "And you- Mario the Sonic Plush and Twilight Sparkle and all of your stupid little friends and siblings. You will all be destroyed except for Kel and Flurry. I will take Kel & Flurry with me and make them become just as powerful as ME! Lord Zarkiar is BACK, like it or not. Mwaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaaa!" said Lord Zarkiar, vowing his evil reign. "Meowwwww!" said his pet cat Joarers, laughing with his master Lord Zarkiar.


	37. Bonding

Chapter 36 of Coming Together- Bonding

Mario the Sonic Plush, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, Spike, Ryuga, Discord, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Anti-Mario, Applejack, Fluttershy, Kel and Flurry Heart then are at Mario's own little vacation apartment home "Twilight?" said Mario. "Yeah Mario?" said Twilight. "I have to go to the store for a second to buy some popcorn so that we can watch an episode of Akame Ga Kill- I haven't watched that show yet, you watch Kel alone for me and I will be right back, alright, Twilight honey?" asked Mario. "Sounds good to me." said Twilight. "Alright." said Mario, as he leaves for a second to go to the store. Now Twilight has to watch both Flurry Heart AND Kel alone. "Twilight, where's Mario?" asked Kel. "He went to the store to buy Popcorn." said Twilight. "Ok." said Kel. "So Kel, what do you want to do?" asked Twilight. I don't know, maybe I will show you my custom Lego sets that I made." said Kel. "Great!" said Twilight. "I will show ya." said Kel. Kel then shows Twilight his Lego sets- including his Batman Lego set. "Ta Da! This one on the right is my Batman Lego set. Isn't it cool?" said Kel. "It's amazing." said Twilight. "I know right?" said Flurry, agreeing with her Aunt Twilight. "Yup. I am only a 6 year old little kid you know so that's why I love Legos, plus Legos are fun, lol." said Kel. "Cool." said Twilight. "Anyways, wanna watch TV with me and Flurry, Twilight?" asked Kel. "Sure!" said Twilight. "Cool. I guess we should watch Oobi, an old show from Noggin. I know you don't like that show but me & Flurry do." said Kel. "How about we watch something we both like." said Twilight. "Um, how about we watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic because after all, I LOVE PONIES!" said Kel. "Yeah!" said Flurry. "Okay cool." said Twilight.

Kel and Flurry then watch an episode from Season 5 with Twilight. "Aww yeah I love this episode Twilight! It's amazing!" said Kel. "Yeah. It is awesome." said Flurry. "Oh wow Mario was right after all, I am from a show." said Twilight. "I know. In this world where us humans come from, you aren't supposed to exist and you are all just cartoon characters!" said Kel. "Yeah." said Twilight.

Fluttershy and Discord are making out on the couch. "I love you Fluttershy." said Discord, kissing Fluttershy more then 20 times. "I love you so much too, Discord. You have always been there for me." said Fluttershy, kissing Discord more then 20 times. "Uh, why are making out in front of us?" said Rainbow Dash, getting a little uncomfortable seeing Fluttershy AND Discord making out. "Dammit. I hate to see what goes on at their tea parties." said Rainbow Dash. "Oh come on, Rainbow. Don't be such a grump." said Pinkie. "Fine…" said Rainbow.

OMG! This was great! That episode was so cool!" said Kel. "Yeah it was" said Twilight. "Yep, I can watch this cartoon for hours, by the way, can you watch Pokemon Diamond & Pearl online with me, please?" asked Kel, begging Twilight to watch it with him. "Yeah! We want to watch it!" said Flurry. "Okay, sounds good to me." said Twilight. "Yes!" said Kel, as he turns on Mario's computer, goes on Internet explorer to and puts on a random episode of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. "Awww fuck ya, I love this show!" said Kel. "I can see why." said Twilight. "Yep! I used to like Pokemon Black and White until my step brother Mario showed me this anime to me, and he told me it was way better then that piece of garbage they called Pokemon B&W so I watched it with him one day and I outright agreed with him. It was way better. Mario grew up on dis show you know?!" said Kel. "Mario grew up on this show? Wow I didn't know that!" said Twilight. "I know." said Kel. "Cool!" said Twilight. "Yup." said Kel. Then the episode ends. "Man wasn't this great?" said Kel. "Yes. It sure was." said Twilight. "Agreed" said Flurry.

Mario the Sonic Plush then comes home with the popcorn. Shadow Flynn, going by the name CyberRainbowDark Ninja, and Rarity then come home as well. Thankfully for Mario, Ryuga hasn't came back. "We have returned!" said Shadow Flynn. "Yes!" said Trixie. "Awesome!" said Spike. "So Twilight how did it go?" asked Rarity. "It went great. Everything was okay with Kel, and my little niece Flurry" said Twilight. "Yep, just in time. I have the Popcorn ready. Twilight already just told me everything is ok." said Mario. "Great!" said Shadow. "So what movie are we gonna watch?" asked Shadow. "I'll watch anything except Frozen and 50 Shades of Bullshit! And Twilight. Bleh! They are the worst movies ever!" said Rarity, disgusted at the thought of those three movies. "Um, we are going to watch, Pokemon The First Movie Mewtwo Strikes Back!" said Mario. "Thank god!" said Rarity, relieved. "Cool" said Shadow. Discord then puts on his 3D glasses. "I'm ready for it." said Discord, getting excited to see the movie. "Aren't we going to make out during it?" asked Fluttershy, winking at Discord. "That'll just be too awkward because Rainbow Dash didn't like the fact that-." said Discord, before he gets cut off. "Ssssh. Discord...I think Mario and Twilight are going to make out too, as well as Cyber and Rarity. They are unique couples like us. And who cares what Rainbow says? Yes she is my friend, but I don't have to agree on everything she says or does." said a Fluttershy, calming Discord down. "You're right.." said Discord. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is ready!" said Trixie, getting all excited to watch the movie.

"Oh, um, Twilight?" asked Mario. "Yes?" asked Twilight. " I love ya babe! You will always be my sweetheart." said Mario, as he kisses her. "Thanks, love you too". said Twilight, kissing Mario back. "Yup, in fact, we are watching a movie with our friends! Doesn't that sound cool, Twilight?" said Mario. "Very cool" said Twilight. "Yup. Kel would love it babe cause it's Pokemon related!" said Mario. "I can tell he is a huge fan" said Twilight. "Yeah he is. He is a big Pokemon nerd. lol." said Mario. "Cool." said Twilight. "I know. So, guys are you ready?" said Mario, referring to Shadow Flynn/CyberRainbowDark Ninja, Rarity, Trixie, and the others. "Yeah" said Shadow Flynn. "Yes!" said Rarity. The others besides Mario, Shadow, Rarity, Twilight and Kel all nod their heads. "Good." said Mario. "So, Twilight, are you ready for the movie?" asked Mario, as he blushes romantically at Twilight. "Yup" said Twilight, as she blushes back at Mario. "So what are you waiting for? Lets watch it!" said Mario, as he pops in a DVD of Pokemon The First Movie Mewtwo Strikes Back & the movie begins "Fantastic!" said Shadow Flynn. "Yup." said Mario, as he gets the Popcorn ready and puts it in each bowl to give to Twilight, Rarity, Shadow Flynn/CyberRainbowDark Ninja, Pinkie, Cheese, Discord, Fluttershy, Anti-Mario, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Applejack, Trixie, Flurry, and Kel. "Um, everyone here's your popcorn!" said Mario. "K" said Shadow Flynn. "Thanks!" said Rarity. "You're welcome, and um Twilight, you forgot to say thanks for the popcorn." said Mario. "Oh sorry I was so hungry! Thanks Mario!" said Twilight. "It's okay and you're welcome." said Mario. "Ooooh the beginning is going to get good." said Discord, as he is chewing on his popcorn.

In the middle of the movie where Ash, Misty and Brock encounter Mewtwo for the first time, five couples; Mario the Sonic Plush and Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Discord, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, Anti-Mario and Rainbow Dash, and Shadow Flynn and Rarity are making out. Kel and Flurry see that in disgust, because they aren't dating yet and are just friends for the time being. "Bleh! Kissing. It's so gross." said Flurry. "I know right?" said Kel, agreeing with Flurry at first before he looks at Mario & Twilight kissing. "Well, actually, kissing may not be so bad after all." said Kel. "AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?! KISSING IS SO DISGUSTING! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT! KISSING IS SOOOO BAD!" yelled Flurry, going berserk. Kel then laughs. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" yelled Flurry, still going berserk. "You...YOU are going so crawzy! Hahahahaha!" said Kel, who is rolling on the floor laughing, and some of his popcorn spills. "GRR WILL YOU SHUT UP, IDIOT!" yelled Flurry, still going berserk.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Palace, Lord Zarkiar, whose face/mask and full body is shown this time, is scheming his genius evil plan, while petting his cat Joarers on his lap. "Excellent...Looks like Mario, Twilight and their friends are bonding with Kel and Flurry. Well, it won't long now before I destroy YOU ALL! Especially you Mario the Sonic Plush." said Lord Zarkiar, with an evil grin on his face. "Your bonding...your cuddling..all that cutie Friendship rainbow stuff will be all GONE! I lost MY WIFE KASUMI and I have nobody to cuddle and bond with, or even make out with! Richard, my brother, I hope you are happy with me now." said Lord Zarkiar, growling in anger, as he tries to hit Joarers out of frustration. "THE ATTACK WILL BE LAUNCHED! General Jizukiru! Commander Nago! Metal Mario the Sonic Plush! Everyone! You must attack Mario, Twilight and all of their friends with me!" instructed Lord Zarkiar. "Yes sir!" said Gen. Jizukiru, Commander Nago and Metal Mario together. "It won't be long now until your days are other, Mario the Sonic Plush! Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" said Lord Zarkiar, laughing evilly, as he begins to launch his final attack. "Meowwwwww!" said his pet cat Joarers, laughing evilly with his master Lord Zarkiar.


	38. Switching Places

Chapter 37 of Coming Together- Switching Places

Mario's POV

Finally I got all caught up with my Junior year work that I missed while I was gone in Equestria for a little over 3 years straight...now it's on to Senior year, my last year at that hellhole prison of a high school known as Firestone High School. Even though Firestone High School is only 4 miles away from my house and it's close by in Medford, it's still god awful. Most of my hellish years came from that place, which is why I was revealed to be away from there for over 3 years in Equestria. That school is like one of the worst schools period! I can't wait to get out of there! The academy was so much better. However, one thing has been on my mind for quite some time now. I need to bring my girlfriend Twilight Sparkle and make her a student at my high school during my senior year. I'm scared to do that because how the hell will I cover it all up to the entire school? Do I turn her into a purple skinned human or what? And they'll look at me like I'm crazy if I brought a pony, let alone a talking magical one, out in public- a school building. I am so confused on what I should do with that.

My mind is literally boiling with confusion on what I should do. Shadow Flynn isn't here because he's on another one of his short 1 hour dates with Rarity and he will be gone the entire day today because he would rather hang out with THAT Ryuga over ME! his true best friend Ugh...Ryuga is still no good and Shadow is too guiliable to even realize that Ryuga is an evil abusive asshole. Oh well, Shadow will find out someday.

Since I can't go to Shadow on what I should do, I decide to go over to Discord to ask what I should do with me and Twilight when Senior year comes around for me soon.

As I had expected, Discord and Fluttershy are kissing and making out with each other. I didn't want to interrupt or intrude on them but since Discord is my other male best friend besides Shadow Flynn, I decided to take this chance.

"Sorry If I am interrupting something here, Discord, but can you help me out here?" I asked. "Go ahead. Anything I can do to help a friend." said Discord. "Well, I am debating on the fact about bringing Twilight to school during Senior year as a new student. If do, what I should do with her? I could change her in a purple skinned human form but I can't say that her name is Twilight Sparkle. Should I have her name be changed in secret to a normal earth human sounding name? Crap! What should I do." I said, panicking with sweat. "You just leave that up to me." said Discord. "Alright." I said. "Mario! Mario Rodriguz! Your first day of your senior year is tomorrow, not next month nor next week! You can't stay downstairs too long!" said my Mom Lara, yelling out from upstairs. "Ugh. Thanks for reminding me, Mom." I said. "Oh, I know what I am going to do. Stick with me. How about we trade our mates. Meaning I go with Twilight and you go with Fluttershy? Does that sound good to you?" said Discord, telling me his idea on what should be done. "No! I will never even trade Twilight. Besides Fluttershy is your girl, not mine. And Twilight and you have an off and on relationship as friends. It's a terrible idea, Discord and it's not going to work. What if we get caught in school?" I said, disagreeing. "Well it'll only be for a few days or so. Besides you want Twilight to attend, right?" said Discord. "Oh yeah. That's a good idea. Alright, we'll start the trade later." I said. "Glad I can be help." said Discord. "Twilight...uh.." I said, sweating, as I try to tell Twilight the news of me and Discord switching places for a few days or so.

"What's up, Mario?" asked Twilight, seeing the sweating expression on my face.

"Uh...I don't know how to tell you this but me and Discord are switching places." I said, sweating nervously. "What?" said Twilight. "I can't do this..." said Fluttershy. "Relax, Fluttershy. It's only for a few days." said Discord. "Oh alright. If it helps Mario then why not." said Fluttershy. "Listen Mario, I like Discord as a friend and all, but as a boyfriend for even a few days? No! Just no...I only love you." said Twilight. "Well, Discord is helping me with something very important that I am too nervous and scared to even think about or address to you personally about. It's his way of helping me out in the long run." I said.

"Why couldn't you ask Cyber to h- oh yeah, right. I forgot, he was on another date with Rarity and hanging out with Ryuga right now." said Twilight, realizing that Shadow isn't in the house at the moment. "Twilight, this will be okay." said Discord. "I hope so...I have a funny feeling about this." said Twilight, shaking nervously. "Well looks like I'm going to be with you for a few days as your girlfriend." said Fluttershy. "This will be tough to get used too..." I said.

Fluttershy then kisses me then blushes. "You are so cute, Mario. No wonder why Twilight fell in love with you." said Fluttershy, flirting with me. "Okay..." I said, completely shocked that Fluttershy said I am cute, let alone FLIRTED WITH ME! "Princess Twilight Sparkle, isn't this fun?" said Discord, staring at Twilight. "Uh...I don't know. It feels weird being with you instead of Mario." said Twilight. "Oh, relax. We are going to have fun for a few days." said Discord. "True." said Twilight, winking at Discord.

The next day, at school, on my first day of my senior year, I have Fluttershy, in disguise of a yellow skinned human girl (Fluttershy is in her Equestria Girls human form btw) named Flutters Kione. "Uh...are you sure this is okay Mario?" said Fluttershy, shaking nervously. "Fluttersh-I mean, Flutters, it'll be fine. Trust me. This is for me and Discord." I said. "I don't think this will work out..." said Fluttershy, feeling uncomfortable."And why is that?" I asked. "Well, Twilight is in the same boat right now with Discord." said Fluttershy. "Uh, Discord, this doesn't seem right." said Twilight, disguised as a purple skinned human girl in her Equestria Girls human form named Tara Sparks. "Oh relax, Twilight- Uh, Tara. It's all okay." said Discord, kissing my girlfriend Twilight before he snaps his fingers and transforms back & forth into a teenage version of Q, in the form of Quinton D. Dracuh. I'm pretty sure the "D" stands for Discord.

Suddenly, it just gets so weird, with Discord/Quinton/Q and Twilight/Tara following me and Fluttershy/Flutters to every class I am in. Fluttershy, Twilight and Discord make room as new students of Firestone High School. However, Twilight is the one that hid behind Discord and she & Discord went undercover, following me and Fluttershy everywhere we went.

We then go to first period; which is Math with Mrs. Stanton. She arrives and starts rambling.

"Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Stanton. I'll be your Math teacher for your senior year of high school. Ok, so you guys are going to college after high school. When I was in high school, I went to college..." said Mrs. Stanton, rambling on and on. She rambles about college and what we should do, how we should prepare. Bitch! I'm not going to college. Therefore I don't give a crap.

However, Discord, hiding behind my desk with Twilight, with his unpredictable chaos magic moves me over to Fluttershy. "I want you to kiss Fluttershy.. and make out with her." said Discord, secretly whispering in my ear. "What the hell? I'm NOT-" I said, before I get cut off by Fluttershy kissing me a million times and then me & Fluttershy start making out thanks to Discord's powerful magic, with some extra magic from Twilight I'm sure. "Anyways, enough about college. We are going to play a game of what you all have in common." said Mrs Stanton, as she pulls out a chart of all the things we should have in common like who does all of this. "Ugh. I don't want to play a stupid game." I said, as I keep making out with Fluttershy. "MARIO KOTARO RODRIGUZ! WHAT IS THIS?!" yelled Mrs Stanton, as she sees me and Fluttershy making out.

Unknown to me, me & Fluttershy got moved in front of the teacher Mrs Stanton. Now I am pissed at Discord for this! "Mmmmm." I said, trying to cover my mouth so it looks like me and Fluttershy are not truly kissing and making out. "That's it! You have detention after school!" yelled Mrs. Stanton. "Uh...Thank you Discord. Now I am in trouble." I said, as I move myself away from Fluttershy before she starts making out with me again.

In Gym, with Mr. Irwin, Discord for some reason, snuck behind me and pulled my pants in front of the students. They laughed at me. It embarrassed the living crap out of me. I am pissed off. "Thanks a lot Discord..." I said, facing at Discord in embarrassment and anger.

I then see Discord and Twilight making out in front of everyone. I almost got pissed but then when Fluttershy kissed me, I couldn't say no so I kissed her back. It's weird with me and Fluttershy making out; but even more weirder with Discord and Twilight making out.

During Social Studies, me and Fluttershy are sitting next to each other, with Discord & Twilight right behind us. I couldn't even wait to go to lunch so me and Discord can actually talk in private about all of this craziness. "Hello. I'm Mr. Abarams. I'll be your Social Studies teacher for the year..." said Mr. Abarams, as he spoke to us students.

I tried to keep an open mind and pay attention to when Mr. Abarams is talking, but my mind is focused on "why the hell is Fluttershy trying to really make out with me as my girlfriend?" to "why is Twilight actually having fun with Discord as a temporary boyfriend?"

The thought of Twilight making out with Discord right behind me and Fluttershy makes me SICK! Not that I mind leaving this boring ass class because the teacher is rambling about crap that no sane individual cares about but I have to be here. Geez, if I wanted to know what went on back then, I would rather google what happened then just sitting there, hearing about it, while I try to fall asleep trying to process that information.

Whatever. I then head off to ELA, where the teacher Mr. Sands, made us write an essay about college. I screwed it all up because Discord kept making me write rubbish with his chaos magic. Then, out of nowhere, my hand pulled off another student- a girl's dress off and everyone saw her v—- "Ewwwwww!" said the rest of the class besides me and Fluttershy. "MARIO! WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled Mr. Sands. "I don't have a clue what just went on. Someone is pulling at my hand somehow, making me do all these things I would never do." I said. "That's the lamest excuse I ever heard. DENTENTION!" yelled Mr Sands. "Don't worry, my Math teacher already gave me a detention so you don't have to." I said, as the bell rang.

Science turned out to be another abysmal period. While the Science Teacher Mrs. Diaz was talking, thanks to Discord, I was throwing spitballs at the teacher and not even knowing it.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Mrs. Diaz, as spitballs we're getting thrown at her by my hand controlled by Discord's magic.

I then head off to lunch with a human Fluttershy, and Discord & Twilight followed me, all furious. I eat my lunch quickly with Fluttershy sitting next to me, then go up to Discord to talk about it. "This is getting really ridiculous! You made me look like a fool in front of everyone in this school!" I said. "Oh really, how so? I thought I was doing a fine job." said Discord, sounding like I am ungrateful about his help.

"Look I know you are trying to help me as a friend and I appreciate it. But it's going way too far. You got me in trouble in with Mrs. Stanton in Math by making me & Fluttershy make out in front of her, you pulled off my Gym pants in front of the other students during PE class aka Gym, you and Twilight making out behind me & Fluttershy during Social Studies, FUCKING up my first essay of the year & making me pull another student's dress off so everyone can see her v— during ELA which I got unfairly blamed for it of course, and making me throw spitballs at the science teacher. Are you satisfied NOW?! YOU'RE GETTING ME IN TROUBLE, NOT HELPING ME! You're a awesome friend but YOU ARE A DUMBASS!" I yelled and screamed, angrily, having enough of Discord's crap during school. "I'm sorry." said Discord. "No! Sorry is not a good enough answer!" I said, yelling. "After school, I want you to put me back with Twilight INSTANT!" I yelled. "Oh alright." said then gets bummed out that his plan didn't work.

I then see Discord making out with Twilight AGAIN at lunch and Twilight actually is ENJOYING IT! Ugh. It's making me sick to my stomach. "This is so much fun." said Twilight, kissing Discord many times."I know Twilight. It is." said Discord, kissing Twilight so many times. "Mario! Fluttershy! Join us!" said Discord, as he drags me and Fluttershy with his magic and one second, me and Fluttershy start making out to. "I love you Fluttershy." I said, kissing Fluttershy many times. "I love you too, Mario." said Fluttershy, kissing me so many times.

I actually am enjoying it. I almost want to throw up and puke all this vomit out because this is just so weirdly awful and disgusting. What a terrible, god awful, piece of crap day I'm having at school. And it's all Discord's fault.

After this nightmare atrocity at lunch, I go to the nurse puking, and I get sent home early cause I am definitely sick.

In my horror, I see Discord and Twilight making out IN MY BED! Me and Fluttershy are forcibly making out on the floor as well before I get up and puke again as Shadow Flynn gives me a puke basket.

"Bleh. Thank you...Shadow." I said."No problem, and oh. I go by Cyber." said Shadow Flynn, correcting me on his name change. "Whatever." I said, as I roll my eyes at Shadow. "Discord! What's the meaning of this!?" I yelled, as Discord and Twilight are enjoying making out with each other in my own bed. "Oh relax. Me and Twilight are having fun. As you and Fluttershy are." said Discord. "FUN?! You call this- FUN?! UNEXCEPTABLE! Let's trade back! This is ridiculous and it's not working!" I yelled."Alright, fine!" said Discord, as he trades me back Twilight while I give Fluttershy back to Discord.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know Discord would do this." I said, to Twilight. "It's okay. Besides, the only one I love is you." said Twilight, kissing me, making me blush. "Yeah. I love you too, honey. I said, to Twilight, kissing her back. "I'm sorry Fluttershy." said Discord. "It's alright. At least everything is back to normal now. Next time you trade with a friend though, don't do nasty shit." said Fluttershy. "I won't. I have learned my lesson." said Discord. "Good. Now I say we shall make out." said Fluttershy.

Now I feel better, as I am no longer sick thanks to Twilight.

Me and Twilight then make out, as well as Discord and Fluttershy. Things are back to normal, as it should be.

"So, Mario, are you thinking of bringing me to school as a new student?" asked Twilight, flirting with me as she is making out with me. "I'll think about it." I said, as I am making out with Twilight.

I think Discord knew that Firestone High School is a god awful school.


End file.
